La Ministra de Comercio
by Alana Tm
Summary: Alana Tsum acaba de ser nombrada Ministra de Comercio del Imperio Kou. Tendrá que luchar contra mercaderes, constructores y ejecutivos que intentarán invadir sus competencias. Pero su lucha más dura será contra sus sentimientos, ya que se ha enamorado del joven y problemático príncipe Kouha Ren, lo que le dará muchos quebraderos de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Alana Tsum, y acabo de ser nombrada Ministra de Comercio del Imperio Kou. Soy una mujer rubia, de pelo corto y carácter impaciente. Con solo 25 años, acabo de ser nombrada Ministra de Comercio del Imperio Kou, debido a que soy miembro de la familia Tsum, una de las más importantes del Imperio Kou. Sí es verdad que desde pequeña he estudiado Comercio Y Relacciones Internacionales; es el momento de demostrar la utilidad de mi educación.

En el Imperio Kou hay un gabinete formado por un Primer Ministro, un Vice Primer Ministro y doce ministros. Para llevar a cabo las propuestas del Consejo de Ministros, es obligatorio la aprobación del Emperador, el cual puede aprobar, rechazar o modificar la propuesta. El Emperador suele aprobar las propuestas, a veces modificándolas un poco. En cuanto a mis competencias, yo soy la encargada de gestionar el comercio del Imperio Kou, tanto nacional como internacional, así como de administrar las infraestructuras, vehículos y edificios que tengan relación con el comercio. También me corresponde dirigir las Cámaras de Comercio y los tratados. Solo hace cuatro días que estoy en el cargo, pero ya estoy redactando propuestas. Mañana presentaré la hoja de ruta del Ministerio en el Consejo de Ministros (hay uno cada jueves).

 _Al día siguiente..._

Las reuniones del gabinete tienen lugar en Rakushou, la capital del Imperio. Estas reuniones se celebran en la sede del gobierno, en el centro de la ciudad. Tras repasar el orden del día, me tocó presentarme.

\- Buenos, días, mi nombre es Alana Tsum, y de ahora en adelante estoy al frente del Ministerio de Comercio del Imperio Kou, Será un placer trabajar con ustedes. A continuación, les explicaré la hoja de ruta del Ministerio de Comercio.

Tras un largo discurso en el que insistí, entre otras cosas, en mejorar nuestras relaciones con Sindria, me senté y escuché el resto de la reunión. El primer Ministro era un hombre que rondaría los sesenta años. Pelo blanco, traje impoluto, voz clara... Su nombre era Ture-Milne Taushe. Pertenecía a una familia muy importante y era muy conservador. El Vice Primer Ministro, hombre muy amable, tendría unos setenta años. Era un buen hombre, pero pertenecía a una familia famosa por su gran apoyo a la esclavitud. Ejercía también de Portavoz y Secretario del Consejo. En cuanto a los otros once ministros, eran seis hombres y cinco mujeres bastante mayores que yo, todos con mirada seria y tono de voz bajo, con alguna excepión.

Cuando terminó, Taushe me pidió que hablara con el un momento. Me dijo que la Familia Imperial tenía que reunirse conmigo, como es tradición. Me citó para el martes siguiente en el palacio de Rakushou. Acepté (realmente no tenía otra opción) encantada. Volví al palacio que mi familia tiene a las afueras de Rakushou, y hasta el martes siguiente estuve preparándome para la importante reunión, en la cual volvería a exponer mi hoja de ruta (esta vez a la Familia Imperial) y respondería a sus preguntas.

 _El martes siguiente..._

Estaba enfrente de la gran puerta que daba a la sala de reuniones del Palacio. De repente, se oyó:

\- La Muy Honorable Alana Tsum, Ministra de Comercio del Imperio Kou.

Las puertas se abrieron y entré, a paso lento, dentro de una amplia sala, decorada muy elegantemente, donde me esperaba la Familia Imperial. En el centro había un hombre corpulento con una gran barba pelirroja. Era Koutoku Ren, el Emperador. A su dercha esta un joven muy apuesto y pelirrojo también. Era Kouen Ren, su primogénito. Al lado de Kouen estaba un joven con pecas y pelo rojo, Koumei Ren, un conocido estratega. Al lado de Koumei, había un joven con cara de aburrido y de pelo rosa. Era Kouha Ren, muy conocido por su gusto a la sangre y su personalidad excéntrica. Su madre era una noble llamada Ruth, que anteriormente ocupó el cargo de Ministra de Fomento, hasta que una fuerte depresión la dejó bastante mal. Al lado izquierdo de Koutoku había una mujer de apariencia juvenil, que era la actual esposa del Emperador, llamada Gyokuen. No me causaba demasiada confianza. A la izquierda de Gyokuen habia una chica de pelo rojo, llamada Kougyoku Ren, poco conocida pero bastante mona.

La reunión transcurrió sin incidentes, tras haber explicado mi hoja de ruta, me hicieron nueve preguntas relacionadas con el comercio. Cuatro de ellas fueron del Emperador, tres de Koumei y dos de terminó la reunión, le di la mano a todos y me disponía a abandonar el palacio cuando alguien me detuvo.

\- Eh, señora Ministra de Sanidad- dijo una voz.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Kouha Ren, el Tercer Príncipe del Imperio Kou, mirándome fijamente y sonriendo. No le había prestado mucha atención a la reunión, ya que aún después de ''haber estado presente'' en una reunión en la cual se habló de comercio durante dos horas y quince minutos, me llamó Ministra de Sanidad.


	2. Chapter 2

No me importaba nada que Kouha no hubiera atendido a mi intervención. Todo el país sabía perfectamente que nunca ocuparía el Trono del Salon Principal del Palacio Imperial. Era una falta de respeto hacia mi, pero no iba a influir en nada. De Kouha se sabía que era un chico cruel, sádico y amante de la sangre. Un excéntrico en pocas palabras. Su madre se volvió loca poco después de darle a luz, motivo por el cual ella y Kouha fueron recluidos en el fondo del Palacio. Nunca sería nadie, como se comentaba en las fiestas de los nobles, pero había que mostrar respeto y educación hacia su figura (aunque a sus espaldas se le insulte).

El tema ''Kouha Ren'' había estado presente en muchos Consejos de Ministros (obviamente anteriores a mi llegada). Esto se debía a que le gustaba rodearse de gente problemática: exiliados, magos artificiales, expresidiarios... ''chusma'', en palabras de la Clase Alta. Pero era un miembro de la Familia Imperial, un ''intocable'', sencillamente. Visiblemente, él odiaba las costumbres y tradiciones de aquellos que vivían en Palacios y Castillos.

\- ¿Qué desea, Alteza?- pregunté educadamente.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó él.

\- Tengo 25 años

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Alana Tsum.

\- ¿Eres pariente de Fuedo Tsum?

\- Sí, es mi padre-

\- Tengo entendido que eres una chica muy lista, ¿de verdad quieres malgastar tu tiempo trabajando para Taushe, que no es más que en negrero bipolar, arrogante y narcisista?

\- Sí...- respondí, casi preguntándole.

\- Ya veo, así que eres como ellos, ¿eh?, te sientes superior a los demás por ser parte del Consejo de Ministros, ¿verdad?, le darás el control de hospitales y centros de sanación a tus amigos nobles, ¿verdad?, subirás el precio de los productos sanitarios, ¿verdad?, desviarás dinero del presupuesto dirigido a tu Ministerio para enriquecerte tú, ¿verdad?, eh, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo.

Kouha era Tercer Príncipe Imperial del Imperio Kou, una posición más alta que la mía, que era simplemente hija de unos Duques. Por lo tanto debía mostrarle respeto y no contradecirle. Pero 25 años en la Clase Alta me habían otorgado una alta cantidad de orgullo, que salió disparado en ese momento. Fruncí el ceño y elevé un poco la voz (sin llegar a gritar en ningun momento).

\- Disculpe, señor Ren, pero debo informarle de que mis intenciones políticas son las de mejorar la vida de los ciudadanos del Imperio Kou, ayudar al progreso de nuestro país y hacer que nuestra patria sea una pieza clave en el ámbito internacional. En segundo lugar, debo decirle que las competencias sanitarias y el título de Ministra de Sanidad no me corresponden a mi, sino a Doña Fuuke Kuroe, mi deber es el de fomentar el comer...- dije, hasta que Kouha me interrumpió.

\- Oye, oye- me interrumpió - no me cuentes tonterías. Sois todos iguales, vuestra única intención es enriqueceros. Sanidad y Comercio siempre han sido llevadas por gente que gobernaba sólo para los nobles. Además, tu familia tiene un historial bastante malo, habeis robado mucho, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo te atreves, niño?- se me escapó antes de que pudiera contenerme.

\- ¿Tienes el valor de dirigirte así al Tercer Príncipe Imperial del país?- dijo, sin dejar de sonreir.

\- Perdón, yo...- intenté buscar una salida a algo que parecía perdido.

\- ¡KOUHA!- gritó una voz grave.

Un hombre pelirrojo muy atractivo entró en la sala donde estabamos, que era la entrada al Palacio. Era Kouen Ren, el hermano de Kouha y Primer Príncipe Imperial. Lo conocía de alguna reunión social y de mi anterior audiencia. Lo poco que sabía de él era que es un hombre tranquilo, fuerte e inteligente. Siempre fue amable conmigo, a diferencia de su hermano. Se acercó a Kouha con paso firme.

\- Kouha, no molestes a esta señorita, que bastante trabajo tiene para encima tener que aguantarte.

\- Sí, Hermano En- dijo antes de retirarse, no sin lanzarme una mirada llena de odio que Kouen no llegó a ver.

\- Perdona, no es mal chico, simplemente es un poco nervioso- dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos y acercándose a mi.

\- No pasa nada, alteza. No debería haber reaccionado así- respondí, ya más tranquila.

\- Buena Suerte, señorita Tsum, confiamos en usted- dijo antes de irse.

\- Gracias...

La semana transcurrió tranquila. Me reuní con la mayor organización empresarial de Kou, así como con algunas empresas de transporte. El transporte marítimo era algo que había que tratar con urgencia, ya que estaba bastante atrasada. Mi propuesta era simple: mayor control en las inspecciones de los barcos, aumento del número de botes, una revisión exhaustiva de la madera, un aumento del tamaño de los barcos, un aumento de la tripulación y la ampliación de la red de travesías marítimas. Pero todo ello costaba dinero, y bastante. En el Consejo de Ministros tenía que proponer un aumento importante del presupuesto del Ministerio, el cual no iba a ser fácil de conseguir.

 _El jueves siguiente..._

\- Buenos días a todos- dijo Teodo Kiribe, el Vice Primer Ministro - hoy el Consejo consta de 4 puntos del día, los cuales dictaré por orden: debate de la ley 8/125, que trata de las penas de cárcel, su endurecimiento y la aseguración de su cumplimiento, debate de la implantación de un nuevo impuesto al arroz para así regular su venta y consumo, debate del aumento de Presupuesto para el Ministerio de Comercio y debate para la fecha de realización del censo ciudadano, sus características y sus efectos- dictó sin leer ningún pergamino.

\- Tiene la palabra el Ministro de Justicia, el Honorable Beiff Koroeda, el cual explicará los términos en los que se basa su propuesta de reforma de la ley 8/125, que trata de las penas de cárcel, su endurecimiento la aseguración de su cumplimiento- dijo Taushe.

Una vez se terminó el punto del impuesto al arroz, Taushe me miró con cara de pocos amigos, se levantó y dijo en voz alta y clara:

\- Tiene la palabra la Ministra de Comercio, la Honorable Alana Tsum, la cual explicará los términos en los que se basa su propuesta de aumento del Presupuesto destinado al Ministerio de Comercio, que recuerdo a sus señorías, es el tercero más alto del Consejo, señorita Tsum, por favor- dijo, tras lo cual se sento y clavo sus ojos en mi.

Me levanté lentamente sin dejar de sonreir, con los documentos que acreditaban la necesidad de aumentar el presupuesto del Ministerio que dirigía, pese a que, como claramente noté, era una idea que ya de entrada no le gustaba a Taushe.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ejem, ejem, buenos días. Me gustaría proponer a Sus Señorías un aumento del Ministerio de Comercio del Imperio Kou. Baso esta petición en los siguientes puntos: para empezar, el estado de los ciento cincuenta Buques de Correo Imperial, que como sabrán Sus Señorías, son los encargados del comercio legal del Imperio, es bastante mejorable. Se tendría que renovar el casco entero de catorce barcos. En todos debería haber una mejora del mobiliario, y es que los marineros se ven obligados a dormir hacinados en una sola habitación, a excepción del Capitán y el Primer Oficial. Veo necesario una redistribución del mobiliario que usa el personal raso. Me gustaría señalar que se debería mejorar el estado de las bodegas en las que viajan las mercancías, y es que algunos tejidos se ven severamente dañados por la humedad y hay varios objetos que reciben golpes y se rompen. Ochenta y dos buques necesitarián velas nuevas y de buena calidad, que no se rompan con una brisa un poco fuerte. Se debería, de igual manera, aumentar el número de tripulantes por barco, al menos, en cuatro. Además, propongo una rebaja de la edad de jubilación de los barcos. Actualmente hay cuatro barcos con veintitres años de antiguedad. Son, claramente, los que están en peor estado. Veinticinco años es una edad de jubilación muy alta para este tipo de barcos. Propongo rebajarla a quince. Y, por el momento, no tengo intención de hacer más reformas. Gracias por su atención- terminé, aprovechando para tomar aire.

Los otros ministros me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, algunos con caras horrorizadas, otros con una sensación de duda. Me di cuenta que, de ahora en adelante, debería hacer las exposiciones por partes. Tras unos segundos de máxima tensión, Kiribe carraspeó educadamenta, para decir:

\- ¿Y cúal debería ser el aumento para llevar acabo estas medidas?- preguntó tranquilamente.

\- Se debería cuadriplicar el actual presupuesto...- dije, casi en un murmuro.

Los miembros del Consejo de Ministros, excepto Kiribe y Taushe, se miraban horrorizados entre ellos. Comercio pasaría a ser el Ministerio con mayor presupuesto, duplicando al segundo clasificado, el de Defensa. Sería complicado que se aprobase todo el paquete de medidas, pero había que intentarlo. Por fin y tras unos segundos, alguien dijo algo:

\- Señorita Tsum, ¿no ve usted excesivas e innecesarias esas medidas? El sueldo de los marineros compensa con creces la situacíon en la que deben convivir unos días, a veces sólo horas. Si quiere que las mercancías se mantengan en perfecto estado, simplemente se podría poner mayor cuidado en el embalaje. En cuanto a las velas, unos cortes insignificantes no supondrán un peligro real para el barco. También me gustaría señalar que el número de tripulantes es perfecto. Nunca han habido quejas sobre este tema. En cuanto a la edad de jubilación, me parece bien una rebaja, sí, pero no de diez años, desde luego. Un barco del Imperio Kou puede aguantar perfectamente veinte años, no veo necesidad de renovarlos cada quince. Me gustaría que reconsiderase usted esas medidas- dijo con una voz aguda, alta y tranquila.

Era Emmanuella Tinfalo, la Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores. Siempre quise su puesto, llevo años preparándome para ocuparlo. Pero ella resistía. Debería tener unos sesenta años. Era bajita, de peso medio, ojos azules oscuros, pelo corto, moreno y labios finos. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la mía. Tenía una voz alta y clara. No tenía una buena reputación entre las clases bajas, pero pertenecía a una importante familia noble. Desde el primer momento supe que me produciría muchos dolores de cabeza. Tenía una sonrisa desquiciante y me miraba fijamente.

\- Realmente debería volver a pensar sus peticiones. Aunque ambiciosas, las medidas que propone superan el techo de presupuesto propuesto a principio de año. Me gustaría que rebajase el coste de este paquete de medidas a la mitad- dijo Taushe, con una voz tranquila pero autoritaria.

Empecé a pensar como rebajar el presupuesto. Tendría que prescindir de varias cosas, pero no me preocupé demasiado. Elegí ceder un poco y quedarme sólo con lo esencial.

\- Bueno, renovar el casco de los catorce barcos mas afectados, mejorar el estado de las bodegas y rebajar, de momento, la edad de jubilación de los barcos a los veinte años solo duplicaría el presupuesto. Son medidas esenciales, deben entenderlo. No podemos arriesgarnos a permitir agujeros en los cascos, el destrozo de las mercancías o viajar con barcos de veinticinco años- dije en voz alta y de manera más rápida de lo que habría sido correcto.

\- Bien, en ese caso, votemos la propuesta de la señorita Tsum. ¿Votos a favor?- dijo Kiribe, con su voz calmada.

Seis personas levantamos la mano.

\- ¿Votos en contra?

Siete personas levantaron la mano. Tinfalo la levantó con una sonrisa muy molesta.

\- ¿Abstenciones?

Tres personas, entre ellas Taushe, levantaron la mano.

\- Bien, al no haber obtenido mayoría absoluta nunguna de las opciones, se procederá a una segunda vuelta. Les recuerdo que ahora no pueden abstenerse, Señorías- dijo ahora el Vice Primer Ministro.

\- ¿Votos a favor?

Ocho manos fueron levantadas, la de Kiribe, Taushe y la mía propia entre ellas.

\- ¿Votos en contra?

Otras ocho manos, la de Tinfalo incluida, se levantaron.

\- Pues bien, en caso de empate, el voto del Primer Ministro es el que desempata- dijo Kiribe. - ¿Y bien, señor Taushe?

\- Doy mi apoyo a la propuesta de la señorita Tsum- sentenció, haciendo que mi propuesta fuera aprobada, pese a las modificaciones.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era mi primera ''victoria'' política, pese a que no había sido exactamente como yo hubiera querido. Realmente no esperaba el apoyo de Taushe, aunque el no habría apoyado de ninguna manera mi primera propuesta. Realmente no era mala persona, pese a su mirada fría y su rostro sin expresión.

La reunión siguió sin incidentes, aprobandose la realización de un censo detallado de todas las ciudades, organismos y personas del Imperio. Cuando terminó la reunión y después de dirigir unas educadas palabras de despedida a Taushe y a Kiribe, caminé hacia fuera de la sala de reuniones del Palacio de Molovia, la sede del Goberno, situado en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, una voz irritante, alta y chillona me llamó.

\- Señorita Tsum, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted- dijo Tinfalo, acercandose hacía mi.

\- Claro...- musité, viendo que no podía salir de esa situación de ninguna manera.

\- Me gustaría transmitirle mi ferrea voluntad de cooperación. Nuestros Ministerios se complementan y debemos ponernos de acuerdo en hacer lo mejor para las relaciones diplomáticas. Por supuesto me refiero al ámbito del Comercio Internacional, estoy segura de que llevará usted muy bien el Comercio Interior... No obstante, me gustaría recordarle que somos un equipo, en el cual no puede haber egoismos. Todos tenemos nuestras necesidades, pero debemos ajustarnos al techo de presupuesto. Apelemos a nuestro sentido de lo colectivo. Será un placer trabajar con usted- dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreir. Pero era una sonrisa, falsa, siniestra. O al menos así la sentí yo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos que colaborar, señora Tinfalo, pero hay que comprender que...- tuve que pararme. Tinfalo había empezado a andar hacia su derecha, mostrando una increible falta de clase y modales, ignorándome de una manera que realmente no debería importarme.

\- Bueno... será un placer trabajar con usted.

\- Claro... - dijo, deteniéndose en seco. Con una voz mas baja de los normal dijo: - Espero que sepa afrontar el periodo de cambios que llegará dentro de poco... Adiós, señorita Tsum- dijo, alejándose.

Me quede mirándola. No tenía ni idea del sufrimiento que me iba a causar esa señora, a la que había conocido hace poco, y con la que había interactuado hoy por primera vez. Había oído cosas bastante malas de ellas y su familia. Maltrato a esclavos, malversación de fondos, corrupción, comercio ilegal... pero realmente nada de eso podía ser conformado. La clase alta tiende a difundir rumores para perjudicar a sus iguales, con diversos fines. La reputación era uno de los pilares básicos de la vida de un noble. Por eso es complicado saber hasta que punto era verdad. Pero realmente ella me incomodaba. Si tan solo supiera una fracción de lo que iba a pasar por culpa de Emmanuelle Tinfalo, habría renunciado a mi puesto en ese mismo instante.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Por protocolo, una vez aprobado un paquete de medidas, el Primer Ministro y el ministro implicado debían informar al Emperador de éste al día siguiente. El podría aceptar, rechazar o modificar esa propuesta, aunque por norma general solía aprobarla. Realmente Koutoku Ren confiaba en Ture-Milne Taushe. Los Taushe eran una de las tres principales familias del Imperio. Las otras dos eran la familia Ren, actualmente los gobernantes y la familia Garche. Sería por eso que el Emperador tenía tanta confianza de Ture-Milne. Una vez presentada la propuesta de aumento del presupuesto y refuerzo del equipamiento de navegación, el Emperador aprobó la prupesta de manera íntegra. Mi primera ''victoria (a medias)'' política se había hecho realidad. En un mes se pondría todo en marcha. Tras agradecer su aprobación al Emperador y despedirme educadamente de Ren y Taushe, me dirigí a la puerta. Estaba ya en las escaleras principales del Palacio cuando una voz conocida me llamó.

\- Alana- dijo simplemente esa voz.

Al darme la vuelta, pude comprobar que mi suposición era correcta y que esa voz perteneciá a Kouha Ren. Me llamó por mi nombre de pila, demostrando una confianza inexistente, al menos por mi parte. Decidí ceñirme al protocolo.

\- ¿Necesita algo, Su Alteza?- pregunte educadamente.

\- Me gustaría tratar unos temas contigo. ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más... privado?- dijo.

\- Lo siento, Alteza, pero ahora mismo tengo una reunión con el Jefe de Correos de esta región. No obstante, podríamos concertar una fecha y- contesté, hasta que me interrumpió.

\- Esta tarde, a las ocho en punto. Ve al ala oeste del Palacio y pregunta por mi- ordenó, sin hacer en ningún momento una pregunta.

\- De acuerdo...- me vi obligada a responder.

La reunión con el Jefe de Correos de la Región central transcurrió sin accidentes. Me transmitió su preocupación por el aumento de delincuencia en los caminos secundarios, aquellos que llevan a los pueblos pequeños. Varios carruajes habían sido atacados, llevándose los ladrones cosas de valor, tanto económico como sentimeintal. Cuando salía de los edificios que tenía a disposición el Ministerio que dirigía, situados al suroeste de la capital, me acordé de mi reunión con el joven príncipe. No sabía que me iba a preguntar, pero algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué ese interés repentino la política? Desde luego, no podía faltar a mi palabra, ya que, a fin de cuentas, Kouha Ren no dejaba de ser un miembro de la Familia Imperial. Fui al Palacio Imperial en carruaje, y una vez, tras identificarme ante los guardias de la entrada, me fui al ala este, donde se situan los aposentos de la Familia Imperial.

\- Disculpe... me gustaría preguntarle por la ubicación del señor Kouha Ren- pregunté a una sirvienta.

\- Claro... la Señorita Tsum... ¿no?- preguntó en voz baja. Parecía triste o deprimida, pero eso realmente no era algo de lo que me tuviera que encargar yo.

\- Sí- respondí tranquilamente.

\- Acompañeme, por favor...- me pidió.

El Palacio Imperial es precioso. Muchísimo mas grande que el Palacio de mi familia. Era la Familia Imperial, a fin de cuentas. En los suelos había alfombras de varios colores. en las cuales predominaba el rojo. Tapices muy bonitos decoraban las paredes. La luz del atardecer favorecía mucho al Palacio, sin duda. Tras andar unos tres minutos, llegamos a una puerta doble, roja y con lineas amarillas. La sirvienta llamó dos veces a la puerta.

\- Señor Ren, la señora Ministra de Comercio está aquí- dijo en voz alta.

\- Adelante- se escuchó simplemente.

La sirvienta abrió las puertas y vi una habitación muy amplia. Había jarrones por todas partes. Me encantaban. Los muebles de la habitación eran muy ostentosos. Todo desprendía lujo y pomposidad. La habitación olía muy bien. En el centro, medio tumbado en un sofá amarillo con bordados verdes, estaba Kouha Ren, mirando divertido.

\- Pasa, Alana...- dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.

Me acerqué a él lentamente y me detuve a pocos metros del sofá en el que estaba recostado. El me miraba divertido, pero parecía un poco nervioso. Se movió un poco, poniéndose recto, para finalmente decir:

\- Siéntate, por favor- dijo señalando un sillón cercano.

El sillón también era de un amarillo chillón, con bordados en verde. Los bordados eran el escudo de la Familia Ren. Los sillones de mi casa tambíen tenían bordados con el escudo de la Familia Tsum. Pese a la tensión permanente que había entre los miembros de mi familia, la familia era muy importante para un noble, ya que formaba parte de su reputación. En el mundo de los nobles, morir por el Emperador era el acto mas honorable que se podía hacer, por lo que aquellos varones de familia nobles que no se dedicaban a la política o la empresa tenían altos cargos en el Ejercito.

Me senté en el sillón despacio. Estaba bastante tensa, y desde luego no ayudaba la sonrisa maliciosa (traviesa, en cierto modo) que Kouha me mostraba. Clavó sus ojos en mi, para acabar diciendo:

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo... sobre ti- dijo alegremente.


	4. Chapter 4

Kouha Ren quería hablar conmigo sobre mi. Esas habían sido sus palabras. Mi vida no tenía nada que ocultar, a diferencia de la de mis padres. Nunca habia cogido nada que no fuera mío. La corrupción en la Clase Alta estaba a la orden del día, pero eso no me había afectado a mi. De todas formas, siempre hay preguntas desagradables con respuestas que no queremos dar a nadie. Todos necesitamos nuestros secretos. Pero a Kouha no podía negarle un interrogatorio. Aún con todo, el seguía siendo un Príncipe Imperial, un miembro de la Familia Imperial. Simplemente tenía que respirar y contestar a todo con sinceridad. Si le mentía y se enteraba todo iría mal. Simplemente cogí aire y dije con un tono firme:

\- Claro, pregunte a placer.

\- Bien- dijo acomodándose - antes que nada quería preguntarte por tus intenciones al frente del Ministerio de Comercio.

\- Mis intenciones principales son las de convertir al Imperio Kou en una potencia mundial en lo que a comercio se refiere, fomentar un comercio interior más rapido y seguro, expandir nuestros horizontes comerciales y perfeccionar aquello... que... que haya que... perfeccionar- Empecé con una voz firme, pero me fui poniendo nerviosa a medida que notaba el aburrimiento en la cara de Kouha. La última parte de la frase tuvo que sonar bastante patética.

\- Vale, una vez tratados los temas de comercio, pasemos a los verdaderamente interesantes... Tienes una hermana llamada Daffa, ¿no?- preguntó.

\- Bueno... sí, sí. Tengo dos hermanos y una hermana, todos mayores que yo. Y... sí, eso- nunca había estado tan nerviosa, aunque realmente no entendía el motivo. Kouha es del tipo de personas que hace que la gente se tense.

\- Hum, conozco a tu hermana. Creo recordar que trabaja para el Ministerio de Hacienda. No es mala chica. Bueno, dime ahora, ¿cuántos años tienes?

\- Tengo veintecinco años. El año que viene, en Julio, cumpliré los veintiséis- respondí, notando que mi nerviosismo iba bajando considerablemente.

\- Vaya, yo tengo diecisiete. Dieciocho en noviembre. Bueno...- dijo, recostándose. Realmente él estaba disfrutando de la conversación - Hablame de tu familia. Tengo entendido que tu padre está siendo investigado por corrupción y malversación de fondos públicos.

Recuperé de golpe todo mi nerviosismo. El asunto de mi padre era bastante conocido. La mayoría de los nobles eran corrptos, pero sólo a algunos se les cogía. Una pista de un antiguo socio de mi padre fue lo que hizo explotar una gran operación, que recibiría, de manera despectiva, el nombre de Caso Dulois. Corrupción, malversación de fondos y falsedad en documentos públicos. Eran asuntos muy graves, que podían hacer que mi padre lo pasara muy mal. En cierta medida, me enfadé. Cuando Kouha mencionó a mi padre le salió esa sonrisita... la misma que tenía Tinfalo todo el tiempo. Realmente, pese a que la relación con mi padre era tensa, yo le quería. Era un tema que me molestaba.

\- Si...- dije fríamente - mi padre... eso, es buena persona. Mi madre es muy amable. Me ha inculcado unos valores muy firmes. Ella me enseñó protocolo y buenos modales. Mi hermano mayor, Ekoe, es... muy... simpático... Realmente... es agradable... Luego está Shuko, que es muy inteligente. Trabaja en la sección administrativa del Ministerio de Defensa. Luego está Daffa, también muy inteligente. Ella... eso, trabaja para el Ministerio de Hacienda... Y... realmente no hay mucho mas... mi padre no se lleva bien con sus hermanos, que son todos mayores... y mi madre sí que está muy unida a sus hermanas y a su madre. Y... ya- dije. Hubo partes más fáciles que otras.

\- Ah... bueno. Dime, ¿qué cosas te gusta hacer cuando estás libre?- preguntó ahora Kouha.

\- Pues me gusta leer sobre Relaciones Internacionales, la historia del Imperio Kou, el desarrollo de los transportes... también... eh... me gusta aprender otros idiomas y... la astronomía, sí, la astronomía me gusta mucho...- dije, enumerando las cosas que me gustaba hacer antes de entrar en el Gobierno. La cara de Kouha indicaba aburrimiento.

\- Vale... y bue- dijo, hasta que le interrumpí.

\- ¡Ah!- exclamé.

\- ¿Eh?- dijo él.

\- A mi también... me gusta mucho la mineralogía... la geología en general. No soy nada buena en ciencias, pero siempre me han atraído los cristales, los minerales, las rocas... los... cristales...- la cara de Kouha era ahora una mezcla entre aburrimiento, sorpresa y duda.

Realmente adoraba la minieralogía. Era pésima en matemáticas y demás tipo de ciencias, pero la biología siempre me había resultado un poco más fácil, y desde pequeña amé la geología. Con la edad mi fui dando cuenta de que lo que realmente me gustaba era la mineralogía. El estudio de los minerales me apasionaba. Podía pasarme tardes enteras rotulando por orden los minerales, seleccionándolos por sus tres grandes divisiones: inflamables, metálicos y litoideos. En cuanto a la lectura de libros sobre filosofía, política, comercio, relaciones internacionales, era algo más pragmático. Sabía que era lo que más me iba a servir en la vida, además de que no me disgustaban estos temas. Y en cuanto a la astronomía... siempre me gustó. Siempre quise conocer todos los secretos del universo. Ver más allá. Mi madre siempre me apoyó, pero mi padre decía que debería centrarme en la política. Que la astronomía y la geología sólo me robarían tiempo. Que lo único que hacía era llenar la casa de piedras. Yo lo veía de otra forma. Simplemente ignoraba a mi padre. Me iba a mi gabinete (una especie de despacho) y allí me centraba en mis gustos. Y ahora Kouha me miraba extrañado. Ya es raro que haya mujeres en la política, pero una mujer con intereses científicos... era muy raro de ver.

\- Sí... bueno, dime, ¿te gusta el Palacio Imperial?- dijo Kouha, en un desesperado intento por reconducir la conversación.

\- Sí, es precioso. Tiene mucho... rojo y... amarillo. Sobre todo me gustan los jarrones. Son preciosos- le respondí.

\- Desde luego que sí. Bien, ahora háblame de tu vida.

\- ¿Mi vida?

\- Sabes lo que es, ¿no? ¿te lo tengo que explicar?

\- Bueno, eh... yo nací un veintidós de julio, en Rak- dije, hasta que me cortó.

\- No, no. Decía tu vida cotidiana.

\- Ah. Bueno... yo me levanto todos los días a las siete y media. Desayuno... me visto... me arreglo... A las ocho y cuarto salgo de mi casa. Vivo a las afueras de Rakushou, en un Palacio propiedad de mi familia. Es más pequeño que la residencia principal de mi familia, en la Región Calemae, pero me sería imposible ir y venir todos los días. La duración del viaje entra la residencia principal de mi familia, a las afueras de Tonfuli, la capital de Calemae, y Rakushou, es de unos cuatro días. A las nueve inicio mi jornada de trabajo. Reuniones... exposiciones... redacción de propuestas... En fin, esas cosas. Todo esto lo llevo a cabo en los edificios que el Imperio Kou pone a disposición del Ministerio de Comercio. Entre mi residencia y estos edificios hay una distancia de unos cuarenta minutos en carruaje. A las tres, más o menos, hago una pausa para comer y descansar un poco. A las cuatro vuelvo al trabajo, en el cual estoy hasta las ocho. A las nueve suelo llegar a casa. Me cambio de ropa, ordeno mis cosas... A las nueve y media ceno. Luego me tomo un tiempo de descanso, hasta las doce y media, cuando me voy a dormir. Y... esas es, a grandes rasgos, mi vida. Algo repetitiva.

\- ¿Haces eso de lunes a domingo?- preguntó con incredulidad.

\- De lunes a viernes. Los sabados sólo trabajo si tengo mucho que hacer, como llevo poco en el cargo, todavía no se ha dado el caso. Los domingos los uso para descansar, los aprovecho para la astronomía y la geología.

\- ¿Y no sería mejor que dedicaras los domingos a descansar de verdad?

\- Yo disfruto mucho con la geología y la astronomía. No puedo pasarme toda una tarde de domingo sentada en un sillón. Simplemente no puedo.

Y era así. Odiaba malgastar mi valioso tiempo sentada en un sillón, mirando al vacio. No, no era algo que podía hacer. Disfrutaba mucho con rotulando minerales y haciendo observaciones astronómicas. Sinceramente, prefería pasar el tiempo de esa manera. No concibo una tarde de domingo sin hacer nada. Era algo que no podía hacer. Yo me relajo haciendo lo que me gusta, simplemente eso.

Eres rara- arrancó finalmente Kouha - pero en el buen sentido. No eres mala chica, pero desde luego eres muy... original. Y, en cierto modo, terrible. Te encolerizas demasiado y eres muy exigente. Tienes unas maneras un tanto brutas. No te gusta hablar en público y tu impaciencia supera cualquiera que haya visto antes. Tu orgullo está a la altura de tu título nobiliario. Eres bastante curiosa.- dijo Kouha, dejándome sin palabras - Debo confesar que me informé un poco sobre ti esta tarde. La última vez que nos vimos me llamaste poderosamente la atención. Te sometiste ante un título superior, pero tu orgullo te llevó a la ira cuando te ataqué verbalmente. Tienes mucho carácter- dijo Kouha.

No sabía que decir. ¿Se había equivocado Kouha en algo? No, realmente no. Todo era verdad. Muchas veces se había llenado de cólera, y en un arrebato había gritado a algún empleado que no hacía algo perfecto. Porque a mi me gustan las cosas perfectas. En cuanto a mi impaciencia, era heredada de mi padre. Mi madre dice que tengo carácter de geóloga. Que como siga rodeándome de piedras iba a acabar tan fría como ellas. Mi orgullo era producto de la nobleza. No tenía ese sentimiento de superioridad radical que sí tiene gente como mi padre, pero realmente no podías esperar que me callara ante un insulto. Estaba segura de que si la propuesta de regorma comercial si hubiera realizado unos meses después, cuando ya estuviera suelta en el mundo de la política, hubiera conseguido que se aprobara de manera íntegra. Seguramente habría acabado a gritos con Tinfalo y probablemente con Taushe. Pero lo habría conseguido. Pero desde luego nunca haría uso de la violencia física. Sería patético, ya que mi forma física es pésima, ademas de que con las palabras puedo conseguir mi objetivo de manera más eficaz, aunque tenga que herir verbalmente a alguién.

Realmente soy capaz de amar. A mi manera, sí, pero desde luego soy capaz de amar. El problema es que, a veces, en los arrebatos de cólera se nubla mi mente y hiero verbalmente a la gente que quiero. Con esa gente puede ser dura y fría, pero realmente les quiero. Es algo un poco complicado. Mi personalidad es complicada.

Bueno...- dijo finalmente - creo que es justo que te hable de mi. Dentro de dos meses, en noviembre, el cinco concretamente, cumpliré dieciocho años. En lo que a familia se refiere, me llevo especialmente bien con Kouen, Koumei y Kougyoku. Kouen y Koumei... ellos siempre han cuidado de mi. Casi todo mi tiempo es libre, por lo cual mis aficiones dependen del día. No tengo una agenda fija. ¿Sabes? A veces es muy divertido tener a todo el Gobierno en contra. Una vez me llamaron a una reunión. Decían que querían intentar ''hacerme entrar en razón''. Simplemente pasé de ellos... No me gusta esa gente. Todos son iguales. Pero tú... hay algo en ti diferente. No pareces ir detrás del poder y la riqueza. Otra cosa te impulsa. Por algun motiv- dijo, hasta que se paró de golpe.

\- Por algún motivo...- dijo con voz más baja - Uh... es tarde. Te acompañaré hasta la puerta.- Todo había ido bien hasta que Kouha quiso explicarme algo, algún motivo. Ahora tenía una expresión derrotada en su cara y su voz denotaba... cansancio, desesperación. Estuve a punto de invitarle a preguntarme sin miedo, pero decidí callarme.

\- Vale, gracias- le dije, ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa. No me gustaba ver a Kouha así. Ver a alguien tan alegre y jovial en ese estado era muy triste.

De camino a la puerta fuimos hablando de la aquitectura del Palacio. Nuevamente le dije lo mucho que me gustaba. Cuando llegabamos a la puerta se inició una pequeña interacción. No sabía lo mucho que esa pequeña charla iba a cambiar mi vida.

\- Bueno... gracias por venir- dijo Kouha.

\- De nada, gracias a usted por invitarme. Ha sido una charla muy agradable.

\- Oye, por cierto... una cosa más. El tema de la mineralogía... me ha llamado la atención. Tal vez podríamos quedar un domingo y... tu podrías... enseñarme un poco- dijo, visiblemente nervioso.

\- Claro, como quieras. El próximo domingo, ¿le viene bien?

\- Claro, y por favor, llámame Kouha y trátame de tú. Y... ¿cómo...? ¿cómo te gustaría que yo... te llamase?

\- Puedes llamarme Alana y tratarme de tú- le respondí. Kouha estabá pidienco permiso para hacer cosas que ya había hecho antes.

\- Bien. Bueno... pues buenas noches... Alana- dijo Kouha.

\- Buenas noches señ... Kouha...- dije yo.

Empecé a andar hacia el carruaje. Cuando llegué, Kouha se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al Palacio. Me subí al carruaje y éste se puso en marcha. Entonces empecé a pensar en lo raro que había sido el encuentro. Pero... realmente al final me había sentido cómoda. Además... tenía una sensación extraña. Cuando pensaba en Kouha... me ponía nerviosa, pero a la vez me alegraba. ¿Cuál sería esa sensación? ¿Puede que me estuviera empezando a...? A pensar en Kouha como un amigo. Y ya está, es sólo eso. No tenía muchos amigos, por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo era esa sensación. Simplemente... ¿amigos?.


	5. Chapter 5

Y así acabó mi primera ''reunión'' con Kouha. La verdad es que descubrí un lado de Kouha que desconocía. Pese a conservar su chulería y prepotencia habitual, había visto un lado distinto, más... simpático. Podría incluso decir que agradable. Y es que de Kouha se dice que, además de ser sádico y con clara inclinación a la sangre, es un niño malcriado y cruel. En muchas ocasionas se le había visto pegando a sus sirvientes. Desde luego no era el tipo de persona que reina un país. No, no, imposible. Tampoco es el tipo de persona con el que te casas. Casarte con Kouha Ren te haría entrar directamente en la Familia Imperial. Pero estando Kouen y Koumei, Kouha es relegado a tercera opción. El chico no era feo, pero su personalidad era horrible. Dentro de mi había algo... una especie de malestar agradable. Creo que Kouha y yo podríamos acabar siendo amigos. Su interés por la geología era nuevo, no me lo habría imaginado nunca. Kouha me pegaba más para la estrategia militar. Seguramente vendría a tres lecciones y después me diría lo aburrido que es. Pero en fin, pese a que la enseñanza era algo que nunca me había planteado, tampoco me desagradaba. Podría ser interesante compartir un poco mis conocimientos.

Sobre las nueve y media llegue a mi casa. Es acogedora, pero prefería el Palacio de mi familia. El servicio consiste en un ama de llaves, cinco empleadas para la limpieza, dos para la cocina y uno para el mantenimiento externo de la casa. También cuento con un chófer y un mayordomo. Me bajé del carruaje y entré en la casa. El hall de entrada es considerablemente grande. Siguiendo recto, te encuentras con las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. A ambos lados de las escaleras hay puertas. La de la derecha lleva al área de trabajo. La de la izquierda al área del servicio. En la pared derecha está el comedor, el salón, el baño principal... Y la puerta de la pared izquierda lleva a la biblioteca y a la Sala de Lectura.

Me dirigí a la derecha, entrando en el comerdor. La cena ya estaba servida. Sopa de hierbas, tortilla de queso, filete de lomo y de postre frutería variada. Veinticinco minutos despúes termine la cena... una cena en completa soledad. El servicio cena aparte y realmente no tengo a nadie cerca con quien cenar. Pero la soledad ya es costumbre para mi. Tampoco es que le diera importancia al hecho de cenar sola. Estaba convencida de que dentro de unos años encontraría a alguien que cenara conmigo, que hablara íntimamente conmigo, que compartiese mis aficiones, que durmiera conmigo... Bah, demasiadas distracciones. Ahora iría a leer un poco sobre las rocas intrusivas y me iría a la cama. Las rocas. Los cristales. Las geodas. Esas son mi compañía. Por algún motivo, durante esa cena me dio por pensar en mi soledad. Nunca me había importado, pero a veces es bueno reflexionar de cosas que no fueran comercio, astros o piedras.

El viernes y el sabado pasó con tranquilidad. Se concertó una reuníon para dentro de un mes con el Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio. El Caso Dulois también lo salpicaba un poco. Pero no había base firme para imputarle, mucho menos para hacerle dimitir. Lo poco que sabía de él era que le dio muchos problemas a Scoro Matte, mi predecesor en el puesto de Ministra de Comercio. En el ''mundillo'' de la nobleza se decía de el que era un conde cruel y despiadado. Matte me advirtió de que intentaría invadir mis competencias. Con él había que tener cuidado, ya que pertenecía a la ''camarilla''. La ''camarilla'' es el nombre despectivo que se le daba a los nobles más cercanos al Emperador y a la Familia Imperial. Suelen ocupar cargos de importancia. De los dieciseis miembros del Gobierno, nueve pertenecen a la ''camarilla'', Taushe entre ellos. Los otros siete, entre los que estamos Kiribe, Tinfalo y yo, pertenecemos simplemente a familias nobles. Es difícil pasarme por encima, pero la ''camarilla'' tiene la gran ventaja de poseer la confianza directa y personal del Emperador. Bajo el cargo de Ministra de Comercio y con la aprobación del Consejo de Ministerio y del Consejo de Ministros, tengo la capacidad de despedirle. Si hiciese algo horrible, no es difícil obtener el visto bueno del Consejo de Ministerio. Pese a que la ''camarilla'' tiene la mayoría en el Consejo de Ministros, con una acción horrible por parte de Cussode (ese era su apellido), podría obtener una mayoría, ya que Taushe, un hombre razonable, votaría a favor de su destitución, dando lugar a un empate, pero al ser Taushe el Primer Ministro, podría deshacer el empate. En ese momento, no conté con un factor que podría echar al traste mis planes de destitución, un factor en forma de mujer. Además esa destitución tendría que tener la aprobación del Emperador, lo cual sería complicado.

Finalmente llegó la mañana del domingo. Realmente estaba nerviosa, nunca había enseñado nada y sólo tuve dos días para prepararme la ''clase''. Empezaría por lo básico y según fuera la evolución de Kouha, añadiría dificultad a las clases. A las diez se oyó un carruaje y unos segundos después alguien llamó a la puerta. Mande al mayordomo a abrirla, mientras yo me quedaba en el centro del Hall de Entrada. Cuando se abrió la puerta, pude ver a Kouha acompañado de una mujer con el pelo largo y negro. Tenía unas vendas alrededor de la cara. La luz del Sol le sentaba bien al joven príncipe. Kouha se acercó lentamente.

\- Buenos días- dijo el.

\- Buenos días alt... Kouha...- dije, acordándome de su petición de que le llamara por su nombre de pila.

\- Bueno, cómo empezamos?

\- Acompáñeame- dije, en una mezcla de '' Ven conmigo '' y '' ven conmigo ''. Era difícil ajustar rápidamente a llamar al tercero en la línea de sucesión al Imperio Kou por su nombre de pila y para el tratamiento de la '' que ''.

Fuimos hacia la izquierda, entrando por la puerta. Entramos en una habitación pequeña, que tenía cautro puertas, una de ellas doble y más grande que las otras. No entramos en esa puerta. Seguimos rectos hasta encontrar otra puerta. Tras abrirla, se pudo ver una habitación de tamaño medio. Tenía un sillón de terciopelo marrón oscuro y dos sillas marrones. La habitación estaba llena de citrinas con piedras y pequeños papelitos en los que ponía una pequeña descripción de estas piedras. Entre el sillón y las sillas habia una mesa de madera marrón. Detrás del sillón había un mapa del mundo. Había algunos muebles con varios cajones. Sobre la mesa había algunos libros, cuatro velas apagadas y una pequeña lupa. Me senté en el sillón de terciopelo y con un gesto, ofrecí a Kouha sentarse en alguna de las sillas. Se sentó en la de la derecha. No hacían falta velas, ya que había una ventana, y al ser de día, por hay entraba suficiente luz para que se pudiera ver perfectamente. Miré a Kouha directamente a los ojos y empezó la clase de geología.

\- Bueno... pues empecemos. Hoy vamos a dedicar la clase a una simple toma de contacto. Conceptos básicos, instrumentos, teorías clave, un poco de historia... Las ciencias geológicas son maravillosas, espero que en estas pequeñas sesiones seas capaz de cogerle cariño a la geología. Vamos allá- dije con decisión.

Y esa sesión, que para no saturar a mi único alumno había pretendido no alargar mas de cuarenta y cinco minutos, acabo durando una hora y treinta y siete minutos. He de admitir que me motivé un poco. Entre que las ciencias geológicas me encantan y que Kouha mostraba una atención inesperada, perdí la noción del tiempo. De mi concentración me saco una palabra. Nunca fui buena a la hora de pronunciar palabra difíciles. Y, teniendo en cuenta que en geología hay muchísimas denominaciones semigriegas y semilatinas, a veces la palabra salía tras varios intentos y con alguna mala palabra de por medio.

\- ... en cambio, si vemos que es frágil, de alto peso específico y de gran dureza, podemos tener la seguridad de que estamos ante un tungta... tugta... tunta... ¡joder! ¡TUNGSTATO DE MANGANESO! ¡DIOS!- salté.

Al ver que la cara de Kouha, que se había mantenido impasible durante toda la sesión, cambio a una expresión de sorpresa y diversión, tuve que disculparme y aclarar:

\- Perdón, a veces hay palabras que no me salen a la primera. Eso me molesta un poco- aclaré, dándome cuenta de que erasn las doce menos veinte. - Bueno... creo que por hoy es suficiente. Tienes alguna pregunta?

\- No, lo has dejado todo bastante claro.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Estás libre el domingo que viene?

\- Sí, a la misma hora. No te preocupes por la duración de la clase. La verdad es que me ha gustado bastante- dijo Kouha, sonriendo.

\- Hum... Kouha... ¿podrías leerte una cosa? Es para que en la próxima clase tengas un poco más de base.

\- Claro.

Entonces salí del gabinete, llegando a la sala de las cuatro puertas. Esta vez entre por la puerta grande. Kouha venía detrás de mi, pese a que no le dije nada. Entramos en una gran habitación llena de estanterías con muchos libros. No era tan grande como la de la residencia principal, pero valía. Cogí un libro de una estantería y se lo di a Kouha. Era un libro fácil, una especie de introducción. Le dije a Kouha que se leyera los dos primeros capítulos, para que en la próxima clase todo fuera más rápido.

Acompañé a Kouha a la puerta. Fuimos hablando de la composición de la corteza terrestre. Kouha apuntaba maneras de geólogo, pese a que me confesó que era la primera vez que estudiaba geología. A lo mejor acababa haciendo un gran descubrimiento, y yo, Alana Tsum, sería conocida por haber sido la maestra de Kouha Ren, ¡suena bien!. Cuando quería tenía mucha imaginación. La verdad es que por lo que me decía Kouha, podía ver que le había gustado la clase, y para no mentir, a mi también me había gustado enseñarle. Cada vez me sentía más a gusto con Kouha. Ya no estaba nerviosa a su lado. A paso lento, llegamos a la puerta, donde le esperaban mi mayordomo y su sirvienta. Nos despedimos amablemente y quedamos para el próximo domingo, a las diez. Cuando Kouha se subió a su carruaje, me quedé un rato mirando el carruaje. Cuando desapareció entre los árboles, me di la vuelta y entré en mi casa.

El mes pasó muy tranquilamente. Kouha progresaba cada vez más. Las cuatro sesiones duraron una hora y media más o menos. Cada vez me sentía más cómoda con Kouha. Mostraba especial interés por el interior de nuestro planeta. El trayecto puerta-gabinete y gabinete puerta, el cual haciamos lo más despacio posible, era el momento de hablar sobre cosas diferentes a la geología. Le hable un poco de astronomía, pero no parecía interesado en absoluto por los astros. El prefería saber cosas de lo que estaba bajo nuestros pies. Era un campo que había hecho grandes avances en los últimos años. Mi especialidad era la cristalografía, pero realmente las teorías sobre el interior de La Tierra me gustaban.

El miércoles, cuatro de octubre, a las nueve de la mañana, esperaba en mi despacho a Cussode. Pasados tres minutos de las nueve, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante- dije en alto.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver una mujer vestida de negro con algunos accesorios blancos. Era Blaqui, mi secretaría. Me miró y me dijo:

\- Señorita Tsum, el señor Cussode ha llegado.

Entonces entró en el despacho un hombre de casi sesenta años. Estaba un poco gordo y era algo alto. Vestía ropa cara, con muchos adornos, pero sobria a la vez. Su pelo era negro. Sin tener el pelo largo, tampoco tenía uno de esos pelos casi rapados. Sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro. Se dirigió hacia mi, y con una voz muy grave, casi llegando a ronca, me dijo:

\- Señorita Tsum, soy Kuto Cussode, Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou- dijo, estrechándome la mano.

\- Yo soy Alana Tsum, Ministra de Comercio del Imperio Kou.

Bueno, señorita Tsum- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas - tengo varias cosas que comentarle. Espero que nuestra relación sea mejor que la que tuve con Matte. No era mal hombre, ojo. Simplemente no nos entendiamos.

\- Vale... espero que nos entendamos bien. Me gust- - dije yo, hasta que me interrumpió.

\- Mire, esto puede ser complicado. Mi intención es cerrar la empresa Rokokia. No da nada de dinero, además de arrastrar a todas las demás empresas a un crecimiento inferior. Necesito el beneplácito del Consejo de Ministerio y me gustaría tenerlo cuanto antes. La operación de cierre duraría dos semanas. Si lo hacemos todo bien, esa ruina no afectará al ejercicio de noviembre.

Lo que pedía era difícil. Cierto era que Rokokia era una empresa bastante ruinosa. Se dedicaba a la construcción de carruajes baratos y operaba mayormente en el sur del país. Los usuarios de Rokokia eran empresas de suministros con bajo presupuesto. Pero desde hace seis meses había irrumpido otra empresa de transporte barato, pero sus carruajes era de una calidad algo mejor y la velocidad era mayor. Esto había hundido a Rokokia en un espiral de decadencia. Pero Rokokia tenia doscientos empleados, no se podía despedir a tanta gente de golpe.

\- Pero... ¿tan grandes son las pérdidas? Quiero decir...- dije, hasta una nueva interrupción.

\- Sin Rokokia, el ejercicio de septiembre habría sido de un 13'4%, en cambio, ha acabado en un 12'9%. Esto es en la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou. Pero Rokokia ha hecho destrozos en las cuatro Cámaras de Comercio regionales en las que figura. En Exlado, sin Rokokia el ejercicio hubiera sido de 10'9%. Ha terminado en 6'4%. En Bulstron, sin Rokokia 14'8%, contándola, 11'2%. Sokea habría terminado el ejercicio en 9'8% sin Rokokia. Al final, ha acabado con 6'8%. El caso más dramático es el de Leman, la más desarrollada de las regiones del sur. De un posible 16'5%, ha acabado en un 10'2%, ¡10'2%! Es fácilmente visible cómo esta ruinosa empresa ha destrozado el ejercicio de septiembre, tanto a nivel nacional como a nivel regional. Esto afecta mucho a las regiones del sur. Usted verá- dijo, sin parar en ningún momento.

\- Pero Rokokia cuenta con casi doscientos empleados, no se puede... hacer todo tan de golpe...

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Que se vayan al infierno! ¡Ha destrozado el ejercicio de septiembre! ¿¡Es que no se da cuenta!?- dijo Cussode enfurecido. La verdad es que imponía un poco, sobre todo cuando gritaba.

\- ¡Oiga! Comprendo sus preocupaciones, pero no se puede despedir de golpe a doscientas personas. Es una cuestión de humanidad.

\- ¿Humanidad? Es usted como el otro. Tienes que mirar por el bien colectivo. Rokokia ocupa una plaza que podría ser utilizada por una empresa menos ruinosa.

\- Antes de nada, haría falta una investigación. No se pue-

\- ¡Investigación! ¡Bah! ¡Simplemente lleve el caso a Consejo de Ministerio, dígales que voten por cerrarla y punto! ¡No hay más! ¡QUE MANERA DE COMPLICAR LAS COSAS!

\- Me niego a seguir hablando con usted si mantiene esa actitud. Le estoy explicando educadamente que Rokokia tiene muchos empleados, y que, pese a que si que se tiene que cerrar, se tiene que hacer en un plazo de tres meses, avisando ya de su inminente cierre, dándole tiempo a los empleados de buscar otro trabajo.

\- ¡POR LOS CINCUENTA MIL DIABLOS DEL INFIERNO!- gritó Cussode, levantándose de golpe y tirando la pequeña mesa que había entre nuestras sillas. El juego de té acabo roto y todo el té vertido por el suelo. No llegó a mancharme.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Cussode salió del despacho. Tuve unas ganas terribles de salir detrás de el y gritarle lo imbécil que era, aunque fuera en el pasillo. Pero la clase y la elegancia reinó esta vez sobre mi explosivo carácter. Pero estaba realmente furiosa. Matte ya me había avisado de la actitud de Cussode pero sus palabras fueron: ''Es un poco difícil de tratar. Es desagradable y muy cerrado. Es difícil trabajar con él.''. Pero esto que acababa de presenciar ni se acercaba a mis peores pensamientos. El Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou es uno de los cargos mas importantes del Ministerio. Tenía un puesto en el Consejo de Ministerio. Este Consejo estaba formado por once personas. El Ministro de Comercio, el Vice-Ministro de Comercio, el Secretario de Estado de Mercado, el Secretario de Estado de Infraestructuras Comerciales, el Secretario de Estado de Empresas, el Secretario de Estado de Pequeñas y Medianas Empresas, el Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou y cuatro miembros más, dos elegidos por el Ministro, otro por el Emperador y otro por el Consejo de Ministros. Era el órgano más importante del Ministerio de Comercio. Controlaba al Ministro y las funciones normales del Ministerio. Por ejemplo, para cerrar y expulsar a una empresa de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou, el Ministro debía presentar esa proposición ante el Consejo de Ministerio. Si el Consejo rechazaba la propuesta, el Ministro podía recurrir ante el Consejo de Ministros, el cual tenía la última palabra.

Por un momento... sentí ganas de... ¿llorar? Siempre había sido muy consentida, y al ser de la nobleza, poca gente me había gritado. Sólo mis padres, aunque que te grite la familia es algo más llevadero que el grito de un completo desconocido. No lloré, pero tenía que contarselo a alguien. Tenía que desahogarme. Pero, ¿con quién? El servicio era el servicio, no podía desahogarme con ellos. Héctor, mi mayordomo, era con el que más confianza tenía. Pero no. Simplemente no. Solía contarle mis problemas a mi madre, pero ahora ella estaba muy lejos. ¿A quién tenía en Rakushou? El té corría bajo mis pies, manchando la suela de mis zapatos. Fue entonces.

 _Kouha ..._


	6. Chapter 6

Por algún motivo, sentí unas ganas terribles de contarle todo a Kouha. Era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía. Realmente no era mi ''amigo'', en el propio sentido de la palabra. Era un alumno y un compañero de Clase Social. Aunque la Clase Social no era algo que a Kouha pareciese importarle mucho. Lo que nos unía era la geología. Y aun así era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía. Un poco triste, por no decir patético, pero bueno. Si todo iba segun lo previsto, no volvería a ver a Kouha hasta el domingo, y hoy es miércoles. Imposible. No podía guardarme esto. Decidí ir a ver a Kouha a las tres, cuando saliera de trabajar. Era una tontería, solo contarle lo que me ha pasado y volver al trabajo.

La mañano paso lentamente. No podía quitar la vista del reloj del despacho. Tres menos veinte... tres menos cuarto... tres menos diez... tres menos cinco... ¡Las tres! Salí de los edificios del Ministerio a toda prisa. Pedí a mi chófer que me llevara al Palacio Imperial. Sentía que estaba haciendo una locura, pero me sentía bien haciéndola. Sobre las tres y media llegamos al Palacio Imperial. Me identifiqué ante los guardias de la puerta. Simplemente les dije que tenía que ver al Tercer Príncipe Imperial. Me llevaron a una habitación dentro del Palacio y me pidieron que esperara. A los siete minutos, Kouha apareció por la puerta.

\- ¡Kouha!- exclamé, posiblemente más alto de lo que hubiera sido conveniente.

\- ¿Alana? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el extrañado.

\- Hum... ten- -dije, pensando bien lo que quería decir - me gustaría hablar contigo.

\- Claro. Ven.

Kouha me llevó a la sala en la que hablamos la última vez. Durante el camino hablamos de los sismos. Pero por una vez, no quería hablar de geología. A lo mejor Kouha pensaba que venía para hacerle un examen sorpresa o algo. Cuando nos sentamos, Kouha me miró a los ojos, diciéndome suavemente:

\- ¿Que te ha pasado, Alana?

\- Hum... Kouha... mira... hoy me ha pasado algo que... me gustaría hablar con alguien.

\- Bien. Cuéntame lo que quieras- dijo Kouha. Su tono no expresaba la sorpresa que esperaba.

\- ¿Conoces al Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou?

\- Eh... ¿puede ser un tal Cossode?

\- Cussode.

\- Sí, le conozco, ¿qué te ha hecho?

\- Mira... hay una empresa del sur... Rokokia, que es bastante ruinosa. Él me dijo que quería cerrarla de golpe. Yo le pedí que pensara en los empleados, pero el no hizo caso. Y... cuando le propuse cerrarla en un plazo de tres meses, para que los empleados pudieran encontrar otro trabajo... él se puso muy nervioso. Dijo no se que de unos diablos del infierno. Se levantó de golpe y... tiró una mesa que había entre nosotros. Era una mesita para el té, pero estaban la tetera, el recipiente del azucar, las tazas, los platillos y una pequeña bandejita con algunos dulces. También estaban las cucharillas, dos para el té y una para el azucar. No llegó a mancharme. Se dirigió directamente a la puerte sin mirarme ni nada... no se, me ha hecho sentirme mal. Se que es una tontería pero... - dije con tranquilidad. Pese a que empecé mirándole a los ojos, lentamente fui bajando la vista hasta mirar directamente al suelo. Cuando terminé la frase, levanté la cabeza, viendo en Kouha una mirada de furia que nunca había visto en él.

\- ¡Cabrón! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve? Se va a enterar... ahora mismo voy a hablar con ese cerdo inútil- dijo, levantándose de golpe. La manera de Kouha de levantarse fue exactamente la misma que la de Cussode, pero Kouha no tiró nada.

Me levanté rapidamente. La mirada de Kouha daba miedo, no sabía que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Por la descripción de ''cerdo inútil'' pensé que iba a ir a hablar con Cussode. Decidí detenerle.

\- ¡No, espera, por favor!- dije, gritando a un Kouha que, sin correr, tenía un paso firme y rápido.

\- ¡KOUHA!- grité, agarrándole del brazo. Fue un impulso. No pensé en lo que hacía. Pero Kouha se paró en seco, mirando mi mano. Después, levantó su mirada, clavándola en mis ojos.

\- Alana... voy a ir a hablar con ese imbécil.

\- ¿Con Cussode?

\- ¡Con mi padre!

\- Tu... ¡pero Kouha! Por favor no digas nada.

\- ¿Qué no diga nada?

\- No, por favor, démosle otra oportunidad. Si vuelve a despreciarme, te lo digo y lo hablamos con el Emperador para echarle. Kouha, por favor...

\- No, no y no. Simplemente no- dijo, retomándo la marcha.

Aceleré el paso un poco hasta ponerme delante de él. La mirada de enfado de Kouha era ciertamente inquietante. No podía dejar que echara a Cussode, aunque era algo que yo deseaba con todas mis ganas. Simplemente... no quería usar mi amistad con Kouha o meter a Kouha en problemas con su padre. Ya de entrada no parecían tener muy buena relación.

\- Kouha, por favor... - dije, intentando dar pena.

Kouha gruñó.

\- Por favor... - dije, mirándole a los ojos. Por un momento, vi a Kouha acercando su cabeza a la mía. Al momento la separó, dando un bufido.

\- En fin... la próxima vez sera diferente.

\- ¡Gracias!- le dije, cuando de repente tuve el impulso de abrazarle. Por suerte, la razón paró mi movimiento.

\- Bueno... ¿has comido?

\- No.

\- ¿Quieres comer aquí?

\- No hace falta...

\- Que sí, venga- dijo Kouha, ya más calmado.

Finalmente accedí. Kouha me llevó a un pequeño comerdor, claramente no era el principal del Palacio. Era bastante acogedor. Por unos ventanales entraba una luz cálida, muy agradable. La comida se basó en filete de ternera, dorada y fruta de postre. Kouha y yo hablamos de un tema diferente a la geología.

\- Eh... Alana... tú... ¿tú no tienes algún prometido? Quiero decir, lo normal es que las chicas nobles de tu edad ya tengan un matrimonio concertado, ¿tú lo tienes?

\- No. Cuando cumplí los veinte años, mis padres empezaron a hablarme del hijo de un duque... creo que su nombre era Tekleo. No, no, ese era su apellido. La verdad es que no me acuerdo de su nombre. Ahora mismo no tengo compromiso Eso le fastidia mucho a mis padres. Pero me gustaría enamorarme de alguien. No quiero casarme por conveniencia.

\- Vaya. Eso es muy bonito. ¿Y nunca te has fijado en alguien?

\- No... crecí muy recluida, como corresponde a una noble. Y ahora, con el trabajo... no tengo tiempo para... conocer gente. Cuando todo se normalice, ya buscaré al hombre de mi vida. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kouha?

\- Hum... no. No estoy comprometido. Y... - Kouha suspiró - no, tampoco... estoy enamorado de nadie.

El silencio se hizo muy desagradable. No sabía que decir. El tema del amor era algo complicado para los dos. Yo era una chica muy difícil de enamorar. Kouha tenía fama de mujeriego. Hay gente que no está hecha para el amor. Decidí cambiar de tema. Decidí cambiar a _nuestro_ tema.

\- Kouha... dime, ¿has leido lo que te dije?

\- Sí, me lo lei el lunes. Era bastante fácil. No tengo problemas en leer un poco más para el domingo. ¿Lo hago?

\- Claro, mírate los tres siguientes capítulos.

La comida siguió tranquilamente. Sobre las cuatro y cuarto terminamos de comer. Me despedí de Kouha, montándome en el carruaje, poniendo éste camino a los edificios del Ministerio de Comercio. Me quedé pensando en Kouha. Se había vuelto alguien especial en mi vida en poco más de un mes. Un amigo. Kouha Ren era... mi amigo. No se si él me vería a mi como una amiga. Kouha era extraño, pero a la vez encantador. Había visto una faceta suya que poca gente conocía. Estaba dispuesto a defenderme, eso me hizo sentir... muy especial.

En lo que a mis responsabilidades respecta, la cosa no iba mal, pero tampoco muy bien. El paquete de reformas había sido puesto en marcha la semana pasada. Mi encontronazo con Cussode podía ser simplemente un mal comienzo. A lo mejor acabamos llevándonos bien. Quién sabe. Las Relaciones Interministeriales tampoco eran muy buenas. Los ministros de la camarilla (excepto Taushe) se aislaban en su mundo, hablaban sólo entre ellos. Tinfalo me odiaba en silencio, en las sombras. Taushe y Kiribe sólo confiaban el uno en el otro. De los otros cuatro, me llevaba especialmente bien con Kyda Argula, la ministra de Empleo. Realmente, nuestra relación era simplemente buena. No era mi amiga en si, pero me llevaba bien con ella. En cuanto a las relaciones con los miembros de mi Ministerio, eran, generalmente, buenas. Había alguna excepción, como Cussode o Kuketai, el Secretario de Estado de Infrestructuras Comerciales. Todos los secretarios de Estado habían sido elegidos por mi, con la aporbación del Consejo de Ministros. Pero Kuketai venía directamente recomendado por mi padre. Pero resultaba, a veces, un incordio. Comentarios sarcásticos, miradas desagradables, risitas...

Pero tenía que resistir. No iban a poder conmigo. Ni Cussode ni Kuketai ni mi padre, que lo único que hacía era presionarme para que me casara pronto con otro noble iban a poder conmigo. Sólo había una manera de que dejara el puesto de Ministra de Comercio, y era que Taushe me ofreciera el puesto de Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores. Pero Tinfalo tampoco parecía dispuesta a abandonar su puesto. Por algún motivo, ella sabía que quería ser Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores. Ella sabía mucho de mi vida.

Al día siguiente, al ser jueves, había Consejo de Ministros. La sede del gobierno, en el centro de Rakushou, se llama oficialmente ''Palacio de Molovia'', aunque la gente suele referirse a él simplemente como ''Molovia''. Es un lujoso palacio, lleno de cuadros. Las reuniones tenían lugar en la tercera planta. A las diez menos diez llegué. Subí a la tercera planta, donde me encontré con Kyda, con la cual hablé un poco para matar el tiempo. Cuando faltaba un minuto para las diez, entramos en la Sala de Juntas. Era una habitación compuesta por una larga mesa de madera, con sillones marrones a los lados. Al final de la mesa había otro sillón marrón; en él se sentaba Taushe. Detras de Taushe había un espacio de unos siete metros hasta encontrar una pared. Justo detrás de Taushe, en la pared, había un retrato del Emperador. A su lado había dos grandes ventanas con preciosas cortinas amarillas. Tomé el sillón que se le asignaba al Ministro de Comercio (fila ferecha, cuarto asiento empezando por el de Taushe). A la derecha tenía a Eleuzos Marinios, Ministro de Defensa, y a la izquierda a Beiff Koroeda, el Ministro de Justicia. Justo en frente, como no, tenía a Emmanuele Tinfalo. La señora que tenía el puesto yo tanto adoraba; la señora que tanto me odiaba.

La reunión transcurrió sin incidentes. Duro casi tres cuartos de hora. Se propuso una reducción del impuesto sobre el vino. Se aceptó al momento. Como era habitual, Tinfalo me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, con esa mirada de superioridad que pone mucha gente. Tinfalo era hija de dos duques. Yo también. Pero ella se sentía superior a mi. Cuando terminó la reunión, todos los Ministros salimos de la sala, excepto Tinfalo y Trigida Dalsima, la titular de Interior.

Cuando iba por la segunda planta, noté que me faltaba algo. La carpeta. En mi carpeta guardaba los documentos importantes, los resumenes de la semana y mi agenda personal. Tenía que volver a por ella. Según me acercaba a la puerta, oi una conversación proveniente de la Sala de Juntas. Eran la voces de Tinfalo y Dalsima. Pese a que es algo totalmente incorrecto, al oir la primera frase me quedé escuchando.

\- ¿Has visto cómo te miraba hoy?- dijo Dalsima, soltando una risita.

\- Bueno, bueno, como me mira siempre- le respondió Tinfalo.

\- Vaya, se lo tiene muy creído.

\- Si, la Señora Ministra de Comercio- dijo Tinfalo de manera claramente sarcástica.

\- ¿Has visto su pelo? ¡Parece un pavo real!

Las dos rieron elegantemente.

\- No se quién se creerá que es la piedrecitas- dijo Tinfalo

 _Piedrecitas_...


	7. Chapter 7

_'' Piedrecitas''_

Quería matarla. Quería hacerle sufrir. Quería hacerle suplicar clemencia. Cogerla por el pelo y enseñarle la furia de Alana Tsum. Y alguien podrá pensar: ¿Sólo por llamarte ''piedrecitas'' quieres matarla? Es que no era sólo eso. Lo de ''piedrecitas'' era simplemente la gota que colmaba el vaso. Quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que me había hecho. Por todo el sufrimiento que me había causado. No era sólo lo de ''piedrecitas''. Tenía que soportar que fuese por las Fieste de Clase diciendo que entorpecía las labores de gobierno, que perjudicaba al Ministerio de Comercio y que intentaba invadir las competencias de los demás Ministros. Tenía que soportar sus miraditas despectivas y sus risitas irritantes. Tenía que soportar que intentase invadir mis competencias en Comercio Exterior. Era frustrante.

Realmente yo no estaba en buena forma física. Pero Tinfalo tampoco. Pero yo contaba con mi juventud. Tinfalo ya era vieja, su forma física era claramente peor que la mía. También estaba Dansilma. Ella tendría unos cincuenta años. Me doblaba la edad. Ella era una enclenque (igual que yo), pero yo contaba con el factor sorpresa. Entrar y acabar con ellas. Pero, ¿cómo?. Entonces me fijé en una armadura que habia no demasiado lejos. A lo mejor... si conseguía sacar la espada, podría hacerlo todo más fácil y rápido. Sería un momento. Luego me iría asegurándome de que no me viese nadie. Dansilma también iba a caer. Una lagarta menos. Y... ¿y que hay de ese puesto que Tinfalo dejará vacante? Podría ocupar el puesto de Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores que Tinfalo dejaría huérfano. ¡Sí! ¡Todo eran ventajas! Decidido entonces.

Me dirigí a la armadura. Cuando estuve delante, intenté sacar la espada. Imposible, no se movía. Seguramente no fuese una espada de verdad. Entonces toda la niebla que había en mi cabeza empezó a dispersarse. Empecé a verlo todo claro. ¿De verdad iba a matar a dos Ministras, con la esperanza de tomar el cargo de una de ellas, por el simple hecho de ... que las odiaba, que me hacían la vida imposible? Sentí verguenza por mis pensamientos anteriores. La ira me cegó. Simplemente entraría a por la carpeta y me iría a seguir con vida. Quería hablar con alguien, pero, ¿con quién?

¿Kouha? No. Con Kouha no. No quería ser la enchufada del Consejo. Además, a Kouha no le gustaban los asuntos de Gobierno. A lo mejor podría exagerar las cosas. Tal vez se lo contase a mis piedrecitas...

Empecé a andar por el pasillo camino a la Sala de Juntas. Cuando iba por la mitad, Tinfalo y Dansilma salieron de la Sala. Casi cometo el error de saludarles. Cuando nos encontramos, sin dejar de andar, giré a la derecha, mientras ellas torzieron un poco a la izquierda. Cogí mi carpeta y volví al trabajo. Un poco de trabajo por la mañana, comida, más trabajo por la tarde, cena y continuar un poco con una investigación con la que llevaba un tiempo.

El mes pasó entre Juntas, reuniones, exposiciones, reformas, investigaciones, intervenciones...clases con Kouha... Era impresionante. Kouha se había convertido en un gran estudiante. Pocas veces fallaba a la hora de clasificar las piedras. Y cada vez éramos más amigos. Ahora nuestras charlas duraban más. Podiamos estar veinte minutos hablando antes de empezar la clase y otros veinte después. Además, los jueves, el día del Consejo de Ministros, un día que solía ser más calmado, íbamos a un lujoso restaurante para comer juntos. Kouha y yo éramos amigos oficialmente. Se lo pregunté una vez un jueves, en una conversación que tuvo que resultar patética. El jueves, dos de noviembre, se produjo la siguiente conversación:

\- Oye, Alana, ¿que vamos a hacer el domingo?- dijo Kouha.

\- ¿El domingo? ¿El domingo cinco? Veremos estratografía. Bueno, más bien empezaremos. A ver hasta donde nos da tiempo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¿No sabes que día es el domingo?- dijo Kouha con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- No... ¿pasa algo?

\- Qué será, será... el tiempo nos lo dirá...- dijo, ahora cantando.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

\- ¡Premio para la señorita! ¿Lo celebramos?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Por la tarde ven al Palacio. ¡No! Cuando terminemos las clases, ven conmigo al Palacio. Pasaremos la mañana juntos... comeremos juntos... pasaremos la tarde juntos... cenaremos juntos... y cada uno para su casa.

\- ¿Llevo algo?

\- Ya tengo suficiente vino.

\- ¡Kouha!

\- Ya seré mayor de edad. Además una... o dos copitas no le hace daño a nadie.

\- Claro...

Realmente me preocupaba por Kouha. No hace mucho me había contado la sitación de su madre, y he de admitir que me dio mucha pena. Decidí ser la madre cuerda que Kouha nunca tuvo. Quería que alguien se preocupara por él. En cuanto a mi, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho el alcohol. Me bebo dos copitas en las Fiestas de Clase u ocasiones especiales. No quería ser la rara. Nunca me he emborrachado. Además, no me desagrada mucho el vino. Es el único tipo de alcohol que más o menos consumo.

Y así llegó el domingo. Como un reloj, Kouha llamó a las diez a la puerta de mi residencia. Tras felicitarle, estuvimos hablando dieciseis minutos. Después fuimos al gabinete y empezamos la clase. La estratigrafía. Estudio de la disposición y las características de los estratos y las rocas sedimentarias. Es curioso como desde el punto de vista de un geólogo, estas cosas pueden llegar a ser hasta divertidas.

\- Bien, Kouha, ahora dime los tipos en función del espesor de los estratos- pregunté. Las preguntas eran una costumbre que habiamos tomado al final de las clases. Me ayudaba a ver si Kouha había prestado atención y se había enterado. Eran tres o cuatros preguntas sobre lo tratado ese mismo día en clase.

\- Hum... aleatorias, crecientes, decrecientes, en haces... eh... uniformes y... hum...

\- No se diferencian a simple vista los espesores de los distintos estratos sucesivos...- le dije.

\- ¡Masivas! ¡Mierda!

\- Tienes que repasarte este tema. Hoy lo dejaremos aquí.

\- Hum... ¿nos vamos?

\- Claro.

Kouha y yo nos montamos en el carruaje. A las doce y media llegamos al Palacio Imperial. Estuvimos solos hasta las dos y media, cuando Kouen, Koumei y Kougyoku se unieron a nosotros para la comida. Me sentí completamente integrada en el seno de la familia Ren. Durante la comida se habló, en su mayor parte, de Kouha. Kouha se sentía a gusto siendo el centro de atención. No se fueron hasta las cuatro y cuarto. Entonces Kouha y yo volvimos a quedarnos sólos. No faltó conversación en ningún momento. A las seis de la tarde salimos al jardín del Palacio.

\- Kouha, me encanta vuestro jardín. Es precioso. Tanto aroma, tanto color... Me recuerda al jardín de la residencia de mis padres. Este es más grande, pero bueno.

\- Siempre me ha gustado el jardín. Es un buen lugar para pensar.

\- ¡Ah! Mira estas orquideas. Me encantan. Son mis flores favoritas.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, siempre me ha gustado su color. Este rosa suave... ¡me encanta!

\- Bueno... puede que por eso te guste tanto yo.

\- Puede- le dije, sonriendo.

A las diez llegó la hora de la cena. Todo estaba riquísimo. Durante la cena hablamos de nuestra infancia. La de Kouha era muy triste. Una infancia casi sin amor, en cautividad. A las once menos veinticinco, sirvieron el postre. Fue entonces cuando le di su regalo.

\- Kouha... es la hora de que te de tu regalo- dije, mientras cogia una caja pequeña envuelta en papel blanco.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado- dijo él, cogiendo la caja.

\- Ábrelo.

Kouha quitó cuidadosamente la tela blanca. Cuando la quitó, dejo ver una caja de madera oscura. Kouha la abrió con cuidado. Sacó de ella un delfín azul. Era una figurita de un delfín de un color azul que brillaba. Su tamaño era el mismo que el de la mano de Kouha. Pero ese azul no era pintura. Era natural. Y es que ese delfín estaba tallado en un zafiro.

\- Alana... es precioso, pero, ¿estás segura de que quieres dármelo?

\- Kouha, este delfín significa mucho para mi. Le pedí a mi padre que encargase un animal tallado en un mineral cuando empecé a estudiar geología. Siempre me han gustado los delfines. También los zafiros. Obviamente es muy caro, por lo que tuve que hacerle a mi padre una promesa. Esa promesa consistía en que, una vez pasados los veinte años, mi padre podría pedirme en cualquier momento que le devolviese el favor. Hace un tiempo me pidió que tomara la vacante de Ministra de Comercio. Él quiere tenernos a todos sus hijos colocados...

\- Alana...

\- Siempre me ponía ese delfín al lado cuando estudiaba. Creo que me daba suerte. Ahora... me gustaría que lo tuvieses tú.

\- Muchas gracias. No me separaré de él- dijo, acariciando la figurita.

La noche transcurrió en un ambiente cálido. Kouha y yo no parábamos de hablar. Cuando me di cuenta, eran las dos y diez de la madrugada. Kouha me acompañó a la puerta, donde ya estaba el carruaje esperando por mi.

\- Bueno, Kouha, ha sido una noche muy agradable.

\- Desde luego. Pocas veces me había sentido tan a gusto con alguien.

\- Realmente nos hemos vuelto muy amigos. Hay que ver lo que unen las piedras.

\- ¿Sólo las piedras?

\- ¿Cómo?

Entonces Kouha empezó a acercar su cabeza a la mia. Estaba claro lo que quería hacer. ¿Tenía que dejarle? ¿Estaba yo enamorada de él? Creo... que sí. Kouha era un chico muy inteligente. Disfrutaba de su compañía. Además era un chico muy guapo. Pero es que él tenía dieciocho años y yo veinticuatro. Yo tenía muchas obligaciones. ¿Podía hacer frente a una relación? ¿Podía hacer yo feliz a Kouha? ¿No acabaría haciéndole daño? A veces no sólo basta con estar enamorados. Es más complicado. No está bien visto que lo miembros del Gobierno tengan relaciones sentimentales con gente de la Familia Imperial. Kouha no estaba bien visto. No tenía buena fama. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería reaccionar?

Entonces, el joven Príncipe presiono suavente sus labios con... mi mejilla. Por el simple hecho de que giré lentamente la cara a la derecha.

\- No... lo siento, Kouha.


	8. Chapter 8

Entonces huí.

Huí de algo que no era posible. Huí de mis sentimientos. Huí de Kouha. Sin mirar a Kouha a la cara, corrí hacia el carruaje. Me monté rapidamente y le dije en tono alto, casi gritando:

-¡Corre! ¡Vámonos! ¡Date prisa!

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi residencia. Me bajé sin decir una palabra y entré en la mansión. No saludé a nadie, simplemente subí las escaleras, me puso el pijame y me tumbé en la cama. Tardé unas dos horas en dormirme. Pese a que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas repelerlo, la figura de la cara de Kouha acercándose no se iba de mi cabeza.

A las siete y media una de las sirvientas me despertó, tocando y moviendo ligeramente mi hombro.

\- Señora, son las siete y media- dijo con toda la dulzura posible.

\- No estoy bien... hoy no voy a ir al trabajo. Ahora vete, por favor- le dije yo.

\- Como desee.

Me dormí al instante. Realmente no me encontraba bien. Me dolía la cabeza y no quería hacer nada. Nunca pensé que desperdiciaría una mañana de esta forma. No es propio de mí.

Volví a despertarme a la una y treinta y nueve minutos. Me seguía doliendo la cabeza, pero no podía permitirme seguir en la cama. Me levanté, me vestí y bajé. Le dije a mi mayordomo que tenía hambre y que quería comer ya. A las dos estaba comiendo, sin ganas. Pero tenía que comer, ya que tenía que coger fuerzas para la tarde. Iba a ir a trabajar. Aunque hubiese desperdiciado la mañana, no podía desaprovechar la tarde. Comuniqué mi decisión a mi mayordomo y al chófer. A las tres menos veinte salimos de casa y poco antes de las tres llegamos a los edificios del Ministerio de Comercio. Entré por la puerta y me encontré con mi secretaría. Simplemente le dije que no me encontraba bien y que había decidido descansar por la mañana. Lo entendió perfectamente. Ahora iba a subir a mi despacho. Pero en el recibidor, en una de las paredes, me topé con un cuadro de la Familia Imperial. Mi vista se fue automáticamente a Kouha. Estaba tan guapo, sonriendo y con sus manos en las caderas. Cerré los ojos y seguí mi camino.

La tarde pasó como siempre. Era un día nublado, y mi mente estaba entre el aburrimiento, la tristeza, la duda y la confusión. Kouha. Kouha. Kouha. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero él no dejaba de estar presente. No podía dejar de estar presente. Él era el único soporte que había tenido desde hace mucho. Y ahora no podía ni pensar en mirarle a la cara. Por verguenza. Por haber tenido la mala educación de huir de Kouha sin ofrecerle una explicación. Ahora mismo preferiría una reunión a tres bandas con Cussode y Tinfalo. No era capaz de concentrarme. Entonces pensé que, una vez en casa, podría ponerme a clasificar piedras. Lejos de agobiarme, me tranquilizaba, porque me gustaba. Ya asociaba las piedras con Kouha, pero no iba a dejar la geología. No como había hecho con Kouha. Por un momento, recuperé algo de ánimo.

Cuando cené me dirigí a mi gabinete. Cogí una caja de piedras sin claisficar y me puse a ello. Eran todas parecidas. Un conservador del Museo de Ciencias Geológicas de Rakushou me había pedido que clasificara esas supuestas geodas. Al ser todas iguales, oscuras y con un pequeño abultamiento de color diferente, tuve que recurrir al metodo delicado. Abrir con cuidado la geoda, tomar una muestra del interior, analizarla, y una vez comprobado que es una geoda auténtica, clasificarla. Para esto necesitaba el martillo.

Las seis primeras geodas se abrieron fácilmente. Eran normales. La séptima me dio más problemas. Se resistía. Entonces, clavándo el marcador en el punto de la geoda más alejado del pequeño abultamiento. Dio un golpe fuerte y seco. Vi un destello rosa. El mineral interior era rosa. Y entonces Kouha volvió a mi cabeza. Y ahí permaneció. Quería que se marchara. Esa tortura que me estaba haciendo no podía seguir así. Cerré los ojos y menee un poco la cabeza. A abrirlos puse el marcado donde estaba el lo rosa. Entonces, sin dejar de pensar en Kouha, di un golpe. Un golpe más fuerte de lo conveniente. La geoda se destruyó por completo. Los restos de la piedra negra y el mineral rosa estaban esparcidos por la mesa. Se me escapó una lágrima. Y entonces, apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa, empecé a llorar. Era un llanto suave, sin muchas lagrimas. Realmente eran sollozas con alguna que otra lágrima. Pero así lloraba yo. ¿Por qué lloraba? Obviamente, lloraba por Kouha. Por lo que no puede ser. Por un amor correspondido, pero imposible. Por una sociedad que no lo entendería. Por mis responsabilidades. Por todo... Por todo eso lloraba. Estando la puerta cerrada, era imposible que nadie me oyera, ya que mis sollozos eran en voz baja. Tarde un minuto en reorganizar mi mente. En tranquilizarme. En todo ese minuto, me cabeza seguía apoyada en la mesa. No veía nada. Una vez todo pasó, levanté la cabeza y vi los trozos del mineral rosa. Y volvió él. Volvieron los sollozos. Después vi la silla donde solía sentarse. Entonces salí a correr. Me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Por el camino me encontré con una sirvienta. Creo que me preguntó algo, pero yo no me paré. Entonces me tiré en la cama. Ni tenía puesto el pijama ni me arropé ni nada. Sólo quería dejar de pensar. Tras veinte minutos me dormí. No se si sería el cansancio mental o la voluntad de dejar de pensar.

Al haberme dormido antes esa noche, también me desperté antes. A las seis y doce. El servicio se levantaba a las seis y media, pero eso no me impidió bajar, encender las velas del salon y sentarme. Siendo todavía de noche, la claridad iba aumentando poco a poco. A las seis y treinta y cinco una sirvienta entró en el salón. No se asustó demasiado, pero si se extrañó. Le dediqué una débil y forzada sonrisa.

El marte y el miércoles pasaron relativamente tranquilos. Mi interior era un caos, pero en lo referente a mi trabajo todo iba bien. El jueves, al llegar a los edificios del Ministerio, me acordé de algo importantísimo. Como todos los jueves desde hace unas semanas, tenía una cita para comer con Kouha. Borré todo eso de mi mente. Ya decidiría que hacer. De camino a mi despacho me encontre con Cussode.

\- Señorita Tsum- dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Sí?- le respondí débilmente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Rokokia? ¡Todavía no habeis movido ni un dedo! ¿Qué pretendeis?

\- El próximo miércoles, veintidos de noviembre, hay convocada una reunión del Consejo de Ministerio. Ahí se tratará.

\- No, no, no. La del veintidós es una reunión ordinaria. Hay una cada mes.

\- Uno de los puntod del día será la clausura de Rokokia.

\- Esas cosas se hacen en reunión extraordinaria. Deberías haberla convocado para el miércoles siguiente al día de nuestra reunión. Aquí nadie da un palo al agua...

\- Falta el Secretario de Estado de Pequeñas y Medianas Empresas, el señor Shushintia, sin el cu-

\- En una reunión extraordinaria no hace falta convocar a todos. Sólo a las partes implicadas. Y Rokokia no se considera ni una pequeña ni una mediana empresa. Esto se sale de las competencias del sesñor Shushintia.

\- Aun así, no me parece correcto tomar una decisión tan importante sin contar con la opinión y el voto de todo el Consejo de Ministerio.

\- ¡Qué más dará! Son ganas de complicar las cosas. Dios.

\- El reglamento especifica que no se pu-

\- Oye, no me toques los huevos con el reglamento, eh.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Ya estoy harto del reglamento! ¡Es horrible! Se ve claramente como no funciona. Hace falta cambiarlo.

\- ¡Cambiar el reglamento! Entonces, ¿así hacemos las cosas en este Ministerio? Si algo no va según nosotros queremos, ¿lo cambiamos? El reglamento esta bien.

\- Matte, mir... digo tú... eh... Tsum. La mayoría de los empleados de este ministerio queremos un cambio. Lo queriamos con el otro y lo queremos contigo. No hace falta que te vayas. Sólo que se cambien las cosas. Pero todos, excepto yo, te tienen miedo y no tienen lo que hay que tener para plantarse ante ti y decirte esto a la cara.

\- Estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas y recomendaciones, siempre que tengan fundamento y sean constructivas. No todo puede ser como queramos. Este Imperio, este Gobierno y este Ministerio tienen sus normas. Tenemos que adaptarnos a ellas.

\- No te estás enterando de nada. Se está muy comodo en un despacho. Salga y hable con los empleados. Pídales su opinión. Haber si te das cuenta de como están las cosas.

\- Las cosas están perfectamente. Quien tenga quejas que venga a mi despacho y me las diga.

\- ¡QUE NO SE ATREVEN! Madre mía... No vales para nada.

\- Aquí se acaba esta conversación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué dices!?

Entonces, ignorándole, muy quedo gritando unas cosas, pero realmente no le estaba prestando atención. Me metí en mi despacho y cerré la puerta. Me dediqué a ordenar documentos y a prepararme, ya que a las nueve y media me iría al Palacio de Molovia para el Consejo de Ministros. Iba a ser una Junta tranquila. Dos puntos del día, uno para Empleo y otro para Interior.

El Consejo de Ministros fue rápido. A las once menos veinte habiamos terminado. Volví a los edificios del Ministerio y, a las dos menos cinco, Kouha volvió. Oficialmente, como todos los jueves desde hace poco, tenía una ''cita'' con Kouha en el Restaurante Ka Shu Linboug. El instinto me decía que Kouha estaría allí. El corazón me decía que tenía que ir. El cerebro me decía que me quedara. Me costó elegir. A las dos menos cuarto, tomé la decisión final. Hoy comería en los edificios del Ministerio. Pero, ¿qué haré el domingo, cuando Kouha se presente en mi casa para su sesión semanal de geología? Todo era tan complicado...

A las nueve llegué a casa. Estaba cansada y deprimida. Mi mayordomo estaba esperándome en la puerta.

\- Señora, ha llegado un paquete para usted- me dijo.

\- ¿Un paquete? ¿De quién?

\- No lo se, no viene ningún nombre.

\- Hum... dámelo.

Entonces me dio una caja blanca con un lazo rosa. Era una caja pequeña. No había nada que indicara lo que había en su interior.

Puse la caja en una mesita y subí a mi cuarto para ponerme ropa más cómoda. Dejé los documentos y la carpeta en mi despacho de casa y entonces bajé al comedor. Tras la cena fui a por la caja y me la llevé al salón. Entonces la abrí.

Era una orquidea de un color rosa suave.

Entonces volvió el llanto.


	9. Chapter 9

La orquidea era claramente un regalo de Kouha. No podía ser de otra persona. Pero, ¿que quería decir? Desde luego no es el regalo de alguien que está enfadado contigo. ¿Acaso era su manera de disculparse? Con Kouha nunca se sabe. Realmente estaba descolocada. ¿Que debería hacer? Estaba bastante segura de que Kouha se presentaría el domingo. A la hora de siempre. Para tomar su clase. Esa sería mi oportunidad de disculparme y de explicarle lo que pasó, que por otra parte yo tampoco tenía muy claro.

¿Me gustaba a mi Kouha? Sí. O al menos eso creo. Con el me siento bien, me divierto, me entretengo... Además de que es un chico considerablemente atractivo e inteligente. Pero por otra parte... Tenía una personalidad muy extraña. Esa fama de sádico que tiene por todo el Imperio nunca me la había mostrado. La de excéntrico sí. Pero ser excéntrico no tiene porque ser malo. Yo también soy bastante excéntrica y no pasa nada. Sólo hay que aceptarse a uno mismo. Pero yo sabía que no podía hacer feliz a Kouha. A él podría gustarle mi belleza natural o mi inteligencia. No creo que le atraiga mi posición de Ministra, ya que además de que ser el Tercer Príncipe Imperial es un puesto muy importante (aunque no haga nada), Kouha no era del tipo de personas que se dejaran atraer por el poder. Realmente no lo sabía pero lo que estaba claro es que Kouha estaba enamorado de mi.

Espera, espera, espera. Un momento. ¿Enamorado de mi? ¿Estaba Kouha enamorado de mi? Me intentó besar... pero por otra parte Kouha ya tenía fama de lujurioso. De él se dice que había participado en fiestas indecentes con malas mujeres. Se dice... Pero no es algo descabellado. Puede que Kouha sólo me quisiera para el sexo... Puede ser.

El día siguiente pasó como siempre. La vida de un Ministro podía hacerse repetitiva. Entre reuniones, papeles, discusiones, firmas... A veces había días distintos. Visitas a barcos, carruajes, edificios... Pero la rutina se hacía pesada, y eso que llevaba poco tiempo. Pero cada día había más tensión en el Ministerio. Cussode se estaba llevando al Consejo de Ministerio a su terreno. Había pasado de tener los apoyos del representante del Emperador, el Secretario de Estado de Infraestructuras Comerciales y el Secretario de Estado de Pequeñas y Medianas Empresas a tener el apoyo de estos tres más el de el representante del Consejo de Ministros. De mi parte estaban el Vice-Primer Ministro, el Secretario de Estado de Empresas, el Secretario de Estado de Mercado y el de los dos miembros que yo elegí. Era un seis contra cinco, y de momento yo tenía la ventaja... De momento. Últimamente la relación entre Cossude y Yamahiko, el Secretario de Estado de Mercado, se había reforzado. Yamahiko seguía apoyándome, pero dado el momento podría traicionarme y pasarse al lado de Cussode. Eso les haría tener mayoría. Podrían proponer una moción de censura contra la Ministra. Si era aceptada la destitución pasaría a manos del Consejo de Ministros, donde lo más probable es que la echaran hacia atrás. Pero me enfrentaría a cinco años con un Consejo de Ministerio en contra. Y es que no puedo cambiar ni a los Secretarios de Estado, ni al Vice-Primer Ministro ni a los dos miembros elegidos por mi hasta que cumplan cinco años en sus cargos. Esto era muy problemático. Podía despedir a cualquier miembro (excepto al representante del Emperador) en cualquier momento, pero necesitaría una buena razón, la aprobación del Emperador y del Consejo de Ministros. Y la razón ''están siempre en contra de mi, me amargan, me hacen la vida imposible y no me dejan hacer nada'' no era válida. Matte estuvo siete meses con un Consejo de Ministerio en contra. Tras dieciseis años al frente del Ministerio de Comercio, este Consejo fue el que le llevó a dimitir. Durante tres legislaturas había gozado de la mayoría en el Consejo. Cussode llego a la Presidencia del Consejo a los cinco meses de empezar su tercera legislatura. Fue poniendo a algunos miembros del Consejo en su contra, hasta quedar en la situación de un cinco-seis al final de la legislatura, con ventaja para Cussode. Pero tres meses y medio después acabó la tercera legislatura, fue entonces cuando renovó el Consejo. Al Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio lo elige el Emperador, ahí no se puede hacer nada. Eligió cuidadosamente a los miembros del Consejo para asegurarse la mayoría. Pero los dos miembros que él eligió, el Vice-Primer Ministro, el Secretario de Estado de Mercado, el Secretario de Estado de Empresas y el Secretario de Estado de Pequeñas y Medianas Empresas se volvieron en su contra, provocando un siete contra cuatro en contra de Matte. En siete meses impulsaron dos mociones de censura que el Consejo de Ministros echó para atrás. Cuando el representante del Emperador se volvió del bando de Cussode, provocando un ocho contra tres a favor de Cussode, Matte vio la situación irremediable, dimitiendo a las dos semanas. Eso fue lo que me permitió acceder a su puesto. Y ahora Cussode estaba intentando hacer lo mismo conmigo, aunque esta vez las cosas han ido más rápido.

Realmente no entendía cuales eran las aspiraciones de Cussode. Podía haber llegado a mi puesto perfectamente cuando dimitió Matte. Se llevaba muy bien con el Emperador y la relación con Taushe no era mala. Si lo hubiera pedido, lo hubiera tenido. Pero no lo hizo. Entre unos y otros salgo loca... Pero ahí me teneis, al frente de la tempestad, innovando, fomentando, mejorando, perfeccionando. Autoevaluaba mi trabajo al frente del Ministerio como ''muy bueno''. Y mira que tenía oposición.

El sabado lo dediqué a organizar la reunión que el lunes tendría con el Presidente de Bulfatekerikoter, una empresa de transpotes del norte. ¿El por qué del nombre? No lo se, ya se lo preguntaré. La tarde la dediqué a continuar mi trabajo con las geodas. Le escribiría una carta al conservador del Museo de Ciencias Geológicas disculpándome por haber destrozado uno de los ejemplares que me habían confiado. Esta vez el trabajo fue mejor. Cuando salí de mi gabinete le dije al mayordomo que empaquetara las geodas y las mandara, junto con la carta, al Museo de Ciencias Geológicas. Él me dijo que había llegado una carta para mi. Se la arrebaté de las manos con un rápido movimiento y me dirigí a paso rápido al salón. Tenía que ser de Kouha. ¿Cancelaría nuestra cita de mañana? Ahora íbamos a salir de dudas. Abrí la carta y vi que la letra no era de Kouha, sino de mi madre.

Querida Alana,

Espero que todo te vaya bien. En casa te echamos mucho de menos, pero estamos todos muy orgullosos de ti. Tu padre dice  
que tienes suerte de parecerte a mi. Pero desde luego tu personalidad es casi igual a la de tu padre. Últimamente las  
cosas por casa están muy tranquilas. Ahora que os habeis ido todos, tu padre se está dedicando en cuerpo y alma a la  
lectura. Ahora está leyendo libros de economía.

¿Cómo te va todo por Rakushou? ¿Te llevas bien con Kuto Cussode, el Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio? Tu padre y él  
son muy amigos. Es un gran hombre. ¿Y qué tal Kuketai? Estoy segura de que te está siendo muy útil. Tu padre hizo bien  
en recomendártelo. Siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotros. Espero que te estés adaptando bien a tu vida en Rakushou.  
Es una ciudad preciosa. Ahí nos conocimos tu padre y yo.

En cuanto al asunto legal de tu padre, las cosas no se están moviendo mucho. Acaban de imputar a un antiguo socio de  
tu padre. El juicio se reanudará en dos semanas. Espero que todo vaya bien. Desde aquí tu padre y yo te mandamos todo  
el cariño posible.

Para terminar, me gustaría decirte que el miércoles de la semana que viene iré a visitarte a Rakushou. Estaré hasta el  
miércoles de la semana siguiente. No hace falta que prepares nada. Me servirá para visitar a viejas amistades. Llegaré  
sobre la una de la tarde.

Con cariño,  
Mamá.

La carta de mi madre me hacía ilusión, pero desde luego no tenía ni punto de comparación con la ilusión que me habría hecho una carta de Kouha. Ahora tendría que pensar como explicarle a mi madre que mi relación con Cussode y Kuketai no era tan idílica como ella se esperaba. Desde luego no íbamos a irnos a tomar té los cuatro juntos.

La noche fue complicada. Estaba muy nerviosa y acabe durmiendo tres horas sólo. Cuando me levanté, desayuné y me puse a preparar la clase que teníamos concertada para hoy. Hoy tocaban los espelotemas. Estalactitas, estalagmitas... Pero lo que realmente tenía que preparar era la incómoda conversación que muy probablemente iba a tener con Kouha. Yo quería ser su novia, pero comprendía las dificultades. Los obstáculos. Pero... toda mi vida había estado sometida a la presión. De mis padres, mis tutores, la sociedad...Tenía que cortar por lo sano. Nada en el reglamento del Consejo de Ministros prohibe salir con un miembro de la Familia Imperial. Era algo que podía ser utilizado contra mi por los demás, pero decidí terminar de dejarme llevar por los demás. Mis sentimientos los debo expresar yo.

Kouha llegó a la misma hora de siempre. Temía que decidiese no venir. Vi como se bajaba del carruaje y se acercaba a la puerte desde la ventana. Llamó y pedí al mayordomo que abriese. La figura de Kouha me deslumbró completamente. Realmente a este chico le sienta muy bien la luz solar. Nos acercamos el uno al otro, hasta que el se paró y, con una media reverencia, dijo:

\- Alana, me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento en nuestra última cita. Mis errores e intentos de propasación fueron causa de un intolerable exceso dee confianza- dijo sin levantar la cabeza. Era una monada, pero no me gustaba verle así. Tan formal, tan artificial...

\- No te preocupes, Kouha. Y disculpa por faltar a nuestra cita del pasado jueves. No me encontraba bien. ¿Qué tal todo?- dije, intentando que se animara.

Esa pequeña charla se desarrolló en un ambiente de leve tensión. Invite a Kouha a acudir a mi gabinete para empezar la clase.

Y entonces la geología se llevó toda la tensión de golpe. Las formaciones rocosas en las cavernas lo normalizaron todo. A Kouha se le daba bastante bien este tema. Era curioso lo rápido que aprendía. Era realmente inteligente, pero los demás sólo se fijaban en la parte superficial de este chico. ¿Merecía eso Kouha? Sí, en gran medida sí. Era él el que se había ganado fama de sádico y trastornado. Creo que sólo yo y sus hermanos vemos al verdadero Kouha.

\- Bien, para terminar defina en una oración breve qué son los espelotemas. Recalco lo de ''breve''- le pedí.

\- Humf... las formaciones de espeleotemas, es decir, estalactitas y estalagmitas, son carbonatos secundarios que se forman en ambientes endokársticos de prácticamente todo el mundo. ¿Así?- dijo él.

\- Perfecto, Kouha. ¿Lo demás lo has entendido?

\- Sí. Lo repasaré por si acaso.

\- Muy bien. En ese caso se acaba la clase de hoy.

Y así terminó una clase que careció de tensión, evasión de miradas, tonos bajos de voz... Fue una clase como todas las anteriores. De camino a la puerta, Kouha y yo hablamos de lso cuadros de mi mansión. Y al llegar a la puerta...

\- Hum... Alana. Me gustaría hablarte de una cosa- dijo Kouha, mirándome a los ojos.

\- Espera, yo primero. Kouha... yo creo que estoy enamorada de ti. Bueno no. No es una pisibilidad, es un hecho. Estoy enamorada de ti. Pero la última vez... me puse nerviosa. Y huí de ti. Estuvo mal y me arrepiento. Y ahora es cuando yo te pregunto... ¿estás enamorado de mi?- dije yo.

\- Sí- respondió él simplemente. Ni siquiera lo pensó.

\- Ah...

\- ¿Y tú de... mi?

\- Sí, Kouha, sí.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

\- Yo... sí. La verdad es que... sí, sí.

El silencio que se produjo fue de tan sólo unos cuatro segundos, pero se me hizo eterno. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos. ¿Quién tenía que decir algo?

\- Yo... no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas, así que... vayamos despacio, ¿eh?- arranqué yo finalmente. No sonó demasiado bien.

\- Claro. Bueno, pues hasta el próximo día- respondió él.

\- Adiós, Kouha.

\- Adiós, Alana.

Hubo un intento por parte de ambos de acercas nuestras cabeza el uno al otro, pero eso acabo con la mano de Kouha en mi espalda y sonriéndome, como quien se despide de un apreciado amigo. Kouha empezó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

\- Alana. Conozco una caverna cerca de Rakushou. Podríamos ir el próximo domingo para hacer... trabajo de campo. ¿No?- dijo.

\- Ah. Bueno, vale. El jueves te digo el equipamiento necesario. Hasta entonces.

\- Entendido. Adiós, Alana.

\- Adiós, Kouha.

Y así fue como, ese domingo, 12 de Noviembre, se convirtió en el inicio oficial de nuestra relacción. Solucionados los problemas con Kouha, ahora tocaba solucionar los problemas en el Ministerio. Una tarea bastante más compleja.


	10. Chapter 10

La tarde del domingo fue tranquila. La reunión del lunes ya la había preparado el sabado. Me dediqué a leer un poco de astronomía.

Al día siguiente, tenía concertada una reunión con el Presidente de Bulfatekerikoter a las once de la mañana. Las horas anteriores a la reunión las dediqué a repasar el historial de esta empresa. Era una de las más importantes empresas del norte del país, siendo la segunda mayor empresa de transportes del norte y la novena del país. Estaba en pleno ascenso. A las once alguién llamó a la puerta de mi despacho. Pedí que se abriera la puerta, y en ella apareció un hombre de unos setenta años, de rasgos afilados, pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás y aspecto serio. Se acerco a mi y me dijo:

\- Señorita Tsum, soy Lobual Magtevike, Presidente de Bulfatekerikoter. Es un placer conocerla.- dijo.

\- Encantada, yo soy Alana Tsum, Ministra de Comercio del Imperio Kou.- le respondí.

\- Bueno, señorita Tsum... me gustaría hablar de financiación. A la empresa que dirijo se le asigna una ayuda gobernamental de 35000 leks semestrales. 70000 leks anuales para una empresa en proceso de expansión y crecimiento. Una cantidad insuficiente. Nos gustaría pedir un aumento de 40000 leks anuales para hacer frente a nuestras necesidades.

\- 40000 leks de aumento a una base de 70000 leks anuales es un aumento importante y bastante alto.

\- Las empresas que cotizan en la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou reciben 150000 leks anuales. Y mi empresa de transportes es la segunda más importante del norte del país y la novena del conjunto del Imperio. Y según nuestras previsiones, en febrero del año que viene se conseguira llegar a ser la sexta empresa de transportes del Imperio. Empresas mucho más ruinosas e inútiles se encuentran actualmento cotizandoen la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Pues que me gustaría solicitar la vacante que Rokokia dejará libre tras su salida de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou.

\- Esos temas se trataran en la reunión extraordinaria que tendra lugar tras el cierre de Rokokia.

\- Entiendo. Pero me gustaría pedirle que tuviera en cuenta las buenas cifras que está arrojando nuestra empresa.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Debería comunicar mi intención de optar por esa plaza al señor Cussode?

-¡No! Digo... no será necesario. Ya lo gestiono yo.

\- Entendido.

Lo último que necesitaba era a Cussode haciendo operaciones a mis espaldas. Pertenecer a la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou otorgaba a las empresas muchos beneficios y facilidades. Por eso, la mayoría de los empresarios (por no decir todos) querían llevarse muy bien con el Presidente de esta Cámara. Una institución reservada a las mejores empresas del país. Rokokia no era una de ellas, por lo cual debía irse fuera. En este punto estaba de acuerdo con Cussode.

Pero no podía mostrar debilidad ante él. Ya echó a Matte, para lo cual sólo necesitó cinco meses. El Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou es el segundo cargo más importante del Ministerio de Comercio. Es muy influyente y tiene una ámplia red de contactos. Podía usar esa influencia para poner no sólo al Consejo de Ministerio, sino al Ministerio entero en mi contra. Eso, sumado al carisma de Cussode, hacían de el un adversario difícil de tratar. Y Yamahiko, el Secretario de Estado de Mercadpo, cada vez se inclinaba más a él. Necesitaba hacer una jugada maestra para asegurarme, si no una mayoría, al menos un empate, en el cual la Ministra, es decir, yo, tenga el voto de desempate. Pero a día de hoy eso no era posible. Había once miembros en el Consejo de Ministerio, por lo cual una parte siempre ganaría.

Debo forzar un empate. Se descarta la opción de atraer a los miembros del lado de Cussode al mío. Claro... necesitaba hacerme de un miembro más para el Consejo. Eso provocaría un seis-seis, situación en la cual yo tendría el voto de desempate. Yamahiko era el único ''de los mios'' que parecía cercano al lado de Cussode. Cussode no iba a conseguir atraer a los otros cuatro que me apoyaban. Tenía cinco votos seguros, al igual que Cussode. El de Yamahiko era posiblemente mío, pero no puedo correr el riesgo. Necesito a algun pelota que quiera su pequeña parcela de poder en el Ministerio y del que tuviera asegurado su apoyo.

¡Ya se! Representante de las Cámaras de Comercio Regionales. ¡Ah! ¡Este idiota de Magtevike será una presa fácil! Le haré prometer que me apoyará, y a cambió empujaré a Bulfatekerikoter a la Cámara de Comercio. No sólo eso, no necesito el voto a favor del Consejo de Ministerio para nombrar un nuevo representante, sino el del Consejo de Ministros. Y ya, para ponerle la guindilla, haré que la totalidad de las competencias del Representante de la Cámaras de Comercio Regionales procedan del Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou, que lleva la mayoría de negociaciones y contactos con la Cámaras Regionales. No sólo iba a asegurarme una victoria en el Consejo de Ministerio, también mermaré el poder de Cussode en el Ministerio.

\- Señor Magtivke... me gustaría hacerle una propuesta. He recibido varias quejas de las Cámaras de Comercio Regionales, que aseguran no tener la suficiente representación en la cúpula del Ministerio. Es por eso que llevo unos días dándole vueltas a una posible solución. Y tras estudiarlo detenidamente, he llegado a la conclusión de que debo nombrar un Representante de las Camaras de Comercio Regionales en el Consejo de Ministerio. Y siendo usted un ejemplo para todos los empresarios, me gustaría proponerle que ocupara este puesto.- le pedí de manera maliciosa.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso sería todo un honor. Acepto encantado.

\- Pero hay un problema. El señor Cussode se muestra reacio a la creación de este puesto, ya que haría disminuir su influencia en el Ministerio. Motivos egoistas que lastran el correcto desarrollo de nuestras actividades. Pero tranquilo, esta es una decisión que toma el Consejo de Ministros. Pero me gustaría pedirle que no hablara mucho con el señor Cussode. Es buen orador y tiende a enredar las cosas. Podría engañarle para que se pusiera de su lado. Pero si le da su confianza, la usará para revocar su nombramiento y mantener todo el poder.

\- Entiendo.

\- El señor Cussode no está haciendo bien su trabajo en cuanto a representación de Cámaras Regionales se refiere. Es por eso que me gustaría confiarle estas competencias. Además, si me hago de su total confianza, será más fácil que Bulfatekerikoter llegue a la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou. Y es que, como bien sabrá, Kuto Cussode es uno de los dueños de PPN SA, la mayor empresa de transporte de nuestro país, a pesar de estar en decadencia. Dudo que le interese que le hagan la competencia desde su propio terreno. Yo le ayudaré a llegar a la Cámara de Comercio nacional.

\- Es lógico. ¿Cuándo podría empezar?

\- El próximo jueves propondré su nombramiento ante el Consejo de Ministros. Entonces será oficialmente Representante de las Cámaras de Comercio Regionales y miembro del Consejo de Ministerio del Ministerio de Comercio.

\- Muy bien, sin ningún problema. Gracias por su confianza.

\- Bueno, ¿algún tema más que le gustase tratar?.

\- No, gracias.

\- Bueno, en ese caso me gustaría reunirme con usted el próximo viernes en este mismo despachoy a la misma hora.

\- De acuerdo.

Y así finalizó esa reunión, en la cual demostré que yo también puedo jugar sucio. No me sentía del todo cómoda haciendo esto, pero donde las dan las toman. Yo era la menos mala de todos, pero tampoco era tonta. Y ahora me había hecho con la ventaja. No sólo eso, había reducido el poder de Cussode en el Ministerio. Era una jugada maestra a varios niveles. Tenía que presumir de mi gran movimiento. Se lo contaré a Kouha el jueves. Pero eso no sería lo más divertido. Lo realmente divertido sería comunicarle mi decisión a Cussode. Lo haría cuanto antes. Hoy se encuentra en el los edificios del Ministerio, asi que lo haré ahora mismo.

Me dirigí al despacho de Cussode. Llamé y una voz grave dijo:

\- Pase.

Entré, y Cussode, sentado en su mesa, me miro con aire desgando.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo, sin temerse lo que se le venía encima.

\- Señor Cussode, en base a las numerosas críticas recibidas hacia su trabajo en el ámbito de representación de las Cámaras de Comercio Regionales, he tomado la decisión de privarle de la responsabilidad efectiva de las competencias que se le asignan en el ámbito anteriormente citado y nombrar a un experto que se encargue de llevar de ahora en adelante las competencias que anteriormente poseía usted de representación de las Cámaras Regionales.- dije de manera rápida, alta y clara.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo confundido.

\- A partir del jueves otra persona se encargará de representar a las Cámaras de Comercio Regionales en el Consejo de Ministerio.


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¿Se puede saber que dices, niña?- dijo Cussode, enrojeciéndose por la ira.

\- Lo siento, como Ministra deseo lo mejor para mi Ministerio, y lo mejor es que le retiremos aquellas competencias que no realiza correctamente- dije yo. Todo me empezaba a divertir.

\- ¿Quién se ha quejado?- gritó.

\- Mucha gente. Gente que tiene miedo de decírselo a la cara. Así que aquí estoy yo.

Entonces Cussode se levantó, golpeándose con su escritorio. Estaba rojo de furia. Clavó sus ojos en mi y se me acercó lentamente, intentándo tranquilizarse.

\- A ver. A ver. Un momento. ¿Qué he hecho mal?- dijo, bajando la voz.

\- No se reune con los miembros de las Cámaras Regionales, no hace propuestas que les beneficien, rechaza introducir cambios...- le aclaré yo.

\- ¿Y quién va a hacer eso?

\- Alguien a quien he contratado. El jueves lo propondré ante el Consejo de Ministros.

\- No juegues conmigo, mujer.

\- No considero la dirección del Ministerio un juego, señor Cussode. Si me disculpa...

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Lo sabrá el jueves.

Entonces me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Pero Cussode me agarró del brazo de forma violenta. Entonces me di la vuelta y le dije, de manera alta y clara:

\- Suélteme ahora mismo o habrá consecuencias, señor Cussode.

\- Dime a quien has contratado para manipular, niña.

\- ¡Suelte!- grite, separándome de él.

Él se calmó de forma instantanea. Sonrió maliciosamente. Soltó una breve risa. Entonces se dirigió a su sillón y se sentó tranquilamente. Me miró y sin dejar de sonreir, dijo:

\- Bueno... Mal asunto lo del Caso Dulois, ¿eh?- dijo, con una sonrisa tétrica.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sería horrible si alguien filtrara información sobre el papá de cierta niña consentida que mandara a ése hombre a la cárcel.

\- ...

\- ¿Señorita Tsum? ¿Se le comió la lengua un gato? Ah... Bueno, hagamos una cosa. El jueves, usted no propone a nadie ante el Consejo de Ministros para que me quite funciones, y yo no revelaré el 75% de la información que tengo sobre las operaciones mafiosas de su padre- dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¿El 75%?- dije yo, preocupada por el otro 25%.

\- Me has hecho enfadar mucho. Papá lo pagará. Debe estar acostumbrado a solucionar lo que tu haces. Mañana alguien pasará, de forma anónima, la siguiente información al Juzgado de Estado nº5 del Imperio Kou: El señor Usudo Tsum hizo operaciones a espaldas de la administración cuando ocupaba el puesto de Director de la Autoridad Portuaria de Polikoedo. Además, presentaré informes que lo prueban. Si el jueves propones ante el Consejo a ese hombre para que asuma algunas funciones pertenecientes a mi, revelaré el otro 75%. El 25% meterá a tu padre en la cárcel por 7 años, el otro 75% lo llevará a una cadena perpetua. Tú decides...

\- No, por favor. Espere- dije desesperada.

\- Esta reunión se ha acabado. Usted se lo ha buscado- dijo levantándose.

\- No...

Entonces Cussode se dio momentaneamente la vuelta, y, sonriéndome, me guiñó un ojo. Y ahí me quedé yo, paralizada. Volví lentamente a mi despacho pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Los Juzgados de Estados son los tribunales que juezgan a los nobles. Están compuestos por jueces implacables, sobre todo cuando no se tiene el respaldo del Emperador. Y mi padre no lo tenía. Cussode decía la verdad acerca de presentar las acusaciones contra mi padre. Mi madre creía que ellos eran amigos, pero Kuto Cussode no tiene amigos. Ahora quería vengarse de mi encerrando a mi padre por siete años. Y me amenazaba con entregar acusaciones que le llevarían a una cadena perpetua. No quería eso. La relación con mi padre no era muy buena, pero no quería romper mi familia. No sabía que hacer. Y entonces, se me ocurrió, por desgracia, una idea que causaría muchos problemas. Hablarlo con Kouha. Maldita idea.

Hice tiempo en mi despacho hasta el receso de mediodía. A las tres de la tarde pedí que un carruaje me llevara al Palacio Imperial. Llegué sobre las tres y media. Entré en el Palacio y le dije a una de las asistentas que quería ver a Kouha. Ella fue a por él. Mientras tanto, yo mes senté en un banco de la entrada. Estaba desolada.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi niña?- dijo Kouha, apareciendo por la izquierda y pronunciando esas palabras con cariño.

\- Kouha, yo... quiero hablar contigo- dije, intentando no asustarle.

\- ¿Algo va mal?

\- No, sólo... vamos dentro, por favor.

Entramos y Kouha me llevó a la sala donde tuvimos nuestra primera ''cita''. No tenía ganas de hablar, pero Kouha me comentaba cosas de geología para intentar animarme. Me empezó a entrar sueño por algún motivo. Cuando llegamos, Kouha cerró la puerta y nos sentamos en el sofá. Kouha se puso muy cerca de mi.

\- Kouha, mira... Cussode...- le dije, sin terminar la frase.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He discutido con él. Quería quitarle una competencias que no administraba bien, y... bueno... discutimos.

Kouha se fue poniendo serio.

\- ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó.

\- Bueno. Hubo un momento en el que se acercó a mi y, cuando intentaba irme, me agarró del brazo.

\- ... ¿Qué más?

Aquí llegaron las lágrimas. No lloré mucho, eran sollozos con alguna lágrima esporádica, pero ya era demasiado para mi. Entonces me abrazó. Pero se separó rápidamente y me preguntó:

\- ¿Algo más?- dijo, con voz tensa.

\- Ah... él dijo que mañana iría a los Juzgados a presentar cargos contra mi padre que le meterían en la cárcel durante siete años... y... hmpf... que si proponía ante el Consejo de Ministros a alguien para que adquiriera las competencias que no cumplía bien... presentaría más cargos, los cuales le llevarían a una cadena perpetua- dije sollozando.

\- ...

\- ¡Kouha!- grité abrazándole. Él tambien me abrazó, pero de una manera fría.

\- Ya está, ya está... - dijo, acariciándome la cabeza.

\- Pero...

\- Shhh...

\- Kouha...

\- Shhh...

Kouha se fue desplazando lentamente para que, al final, mi cabeza acabara apoyada en su pecho. El sueño me invadió y acabé durmiéndome en su pecho. Estaba cansada de todo... cansada de Cussode.

Cuando me desperté, estaba sola en la habitación. Estaba recostada en el sofá en el cual había estado hablando con Kouha. No sabía que hora era, pero por las ventanas se veía que estaba atardeciendo. Debían ser las ocho o así. No era apropiado perderse una tarde de trabajo, aunque fuera por eso. ¿Dónde estaría Kouha? Por si acaso, le esperaría en esa sala. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba triste.

Pasados veinte minutos, me levanté para estirar las piernas. Me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación. Entonces, me paré a ver una lámpara roja y amarilla que había en una mesita. La vela estaba por la mitad. Toqué la base de la lámpara, que tenía una forma bastante curiosa, pero la lámpara se desmontó en tres partes al instante.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no me esperas para romperlo todo?- dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y ahí estaba Kouha, apoyado en uno de los lados de la puerta. Me miraba mientras sonreía. Pero era una sonrisa extraña. Algo sádica. Kouha se fue acercando hacia mi sin dejar de sonreir, y cuando llegó a mi, puso sus brazos en mi cintura y me acercó a él.

\- Kouha, ¿dónde has ido?

\- A solucionar unos problemas.

\- ¿Qué problemas?

\- Unos relacionados con un tal Cussode. Ya no molestara más... a nadie.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Entonces vi una mancha roja en la parte derecha de la camisa de Kouha. No era muy grande.

\- Kouha... ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté, asustándome.

\- Ha pasado... lo que tenía que pasar- dijo. La segunda parte de la oración la dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Entonces comencé a entenderlo todo.

\- No... no habrás... no... - dije, ya muy asustada.

\- Toda ha acabado ya, Alana. Ahora podrás ser feliz- dijo. El ambiente era muy tenso y siniestro.

\- ¿Por... por qué, Kouha?

\- Porque he matado a Cussode- dijo con la tranquilidad de alguien que no ha roto nunca un plato.

Ya no era divertido.


	12. Chapter 12

\- … Kouha… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Que he matado a ese cerdo. Te hacía la vida imposible, y no sólo a ti, sino a mucha más gente. Alguien como él no merece vivir.

\- ¿Qué?- Tuve que repetir. Me empezaba a faltar el aire y estaba dejando de sentir las manos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- preguntó con absoluta tranquilidad. No parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- No… no, por favor. No, no, no. Kouha, Kouha…

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Alana? ¿No te encuentras bien?

\- ¡KOUHA! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HAS HECHO?!- exploté.

\- Alana, ¿qué te pasa? Tú le odiabas más que nadie.

\- ¡JODER, KOUHA, ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE SER TAN GILIPOLLAS?!- le dije. Señalemos el hecho de que todo el mundo conocía mis desavenencias con Cussode y nos habían oído discutir la mañana anterior al crimen.

\- Pero Alana…

\- Independientemente de mi relación con Cussode, tú no tenías el derecho de acabar con su vida… ¿Y acaso no te das cuenta de que voy a ser la principal sospechosa? ¡Hubo gente que me oyó discutir con él esta mañana! Joder…- dije, ahora sollozando. Debí haber pensado en las consecuencias de contarle a Kouha lo de Cussode.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Ese es el problema? Tranquila, me encargaré personalmente de bloquear cualquier investigación- me aseguró. Él estaba completamente tranquilo.

En este punto tuve que sentarme en el sofá. Me estaba mareando y sentía nauseas. No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en una imagen aproximada a la escena del crimen. Se decía que Kouha era sádico y le gustaba la sangre. Al final era todo cierto… al final los demás tenían razón… Y yo compartía habitación con un hombre que había asesinado a alguien hace apenas unas horas. Aunque ese hombre aseguraba quererme y supuestamente hizo eso por mi. Kuto Cussode era un hombre malvado, uno de los peores que he conocido en mi vida… pero eso no le da derecho a Kouha a tomarse la justicia por su mano y matarle. Tenía que tranquilizarme.

La situación era extremadamente compleja. Yo no era la única persona enfrentada con Cussode, para nada. Pero, hasta donde se, sí era la única con la que Cussode había discutido el día de su muerte. Y había testigos presenciales…

Pero yo no había sido. No se me podía relacionar con el lugar ni la hora. Llevaba mucho tiempo en el Palacio Imperial, y fueron varias las personas que me vieron entrar. Además, las salidas estaban continuamente vigiladas, y ningún guardia podrá decir que me vio saliendo antes del crimen.

Y en cuanto al verdadero autor del crimen… Cussode era un pez muy gordo, pero no más que Kouha. No exageraba cuando decía que podía bloquear cualquier investigación. A fin de cuentas, era un Príncipe Imperial, un ''intocable''. No quería que le pasara nada malo, pero tampoco debería irse de rositas.

\- Kouha, tú… Has hecho algo horrible.

\- No merecía vivir, y…

\- ¡Tú no decides eso!

\- ¡Ningún tribunal le habría condenado, Alana, ya sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí!

\- ¡¿Y eso te convierte a ti en juez?!

\- Alana, tanquilízate-.

\- ¡Le has matado, Kouha, le has matado!

\- ¡Si, le he matado, le he matado porque te quiero, ¿vale?!- gritó.

Kouha se justificaba en el amor que sentía por mi. ¿Chantaje emocional o profundo amor? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Perdonarle como si no hubiera pasado nada o pedirle que me olvide para siempre? Ambos extremos me parecían excesivos, pero la verdad es que nunca antes había estado ante una situación como esta. No podía perdonarle sin más, pero no quería dejarle… Realmente estaba ante una situación complicada que requería de la calma que no tenía. Lo mejor sería dejarlo para otro momento.

\- Kouha… me gustaría descansar en mi casa…

\- Se lo diré al servicio de transportes…- dijo, en tono triste, y, según mi criterio, algo arrepentido.

Kouha salió para comunicar al servicio de transporte del Palacio Imperial que prepararan un carruaje que me llevara a casa. Mientras tanto, yo me recosté un poco en el sofá intentando no pensar en nada.

A los diez minutos, Kouha volvió y me dijo que ya estaba todo listo. Su expresión y su voz denotaban tristeza. El camino hasta el carruaje fue más silencioso de lo habitual. Apenas hubo contacto visual y solo intercambiamos algunas frases sobre el tiempo.

Cuando llegué al carruaje, tuve una pequeña conversación con Kouha.

\- Alana… espero que tengas un buen viaje y… que descanses bien esta noche.

\- Sí, descansemos bien y ya el jueves tratamos todo con tranquilidad, ¿vale?- le dije. A continuación, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Le veía muy decaído y quería subirle un poco el ánimo.

\- Hum… te quiero…- dijo Kouha, en bajo, pero de forma audible.

\- Buenas noches, Kouha- dije rápidamente. No era el momento idóneo para hablar acerca del amor.

\- Buenas noches…

Me subí al carruaje y me recosté en el asiento. Cuando empezó a moverse sentí el impulso de mirar a Kouha, pero me abstuve. Era mejor dejar todo ya por hoy, ya se solucionaría el jueves. Durante el recorrido estuve a punto de dormirme. No quería pensar en nada. Sólo meterme en mi cama y descansar. No había sido un buen día.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, intercambié unas pocas palabras con el servicio, para advertirles de que hoy no cenaría y que me iría a dormir ya. Quería acabar el día. Mañana, cuando probablemente se descubriría todo, iba a ser un día aún más largo y difícil que hoy. Tendría que exprimir al máximo mis dotes de interpretación y medir muy bien todas y cada una de mis palabras, acciones y reacciones. A fin de cuentas, todos los ojos iban a estar sobre mi, la última persona que discutió con el asesinado.

Mentir en lo que a los motivos por los cuales fui al Palacio sólo lo complicaría todo aún más. Tampoco iba a implicar a Kouha. Lo que había hecho estaba mal y era injustificable, pero le quería y era incapaz de delatarle.

Y pasó la noche del lunes. Me costó dormirme, pero al final lo conseguí. Habiéndome acostado tan pronto el lunes, el martes me desperté a las seis de la madrugada. Todavía era de noche, pero no me veía capaz de volver a dormirme. El día de hoy será un día lleno de mentiras, falsas verdades, encubrimiento de delitos… lo mejor sería que empezase a prepararme.

Bajé al salón y me puse a pensar en todo. No negaría mi discusión con Cussode. Tampoco implicaría de ninguna manera a Kouha. Puede que sea injusto, que se merezca que le señale como autor único y material del crimen, pero mi corazón me lo impedía. Ni siquiera yo podía controlar mis sentimientos.

La mañana se desarrolló con tranquilidad. Con normalidad. Una normalidad que estaba a punto de destruirse. Salí de mi casa a las ocho y cuarto. Como todos los días. Llegué a los edificios del Ministerio de Comercio un poco antes de las nueve.

Cuando entré en los edificios, había un silencio muy tenso. Dilia Saffuro, la secretaría de Cussode, estaba en el medio del recibidor. Cuando me oyó entrar, dio media vuelta y dijo, de manera siniestra:

\- Lo han matado.


	13. Chapter 13

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte con fingida inocencia.

\- El Señor Cussode ha sido encontrado muerto en su despacho esta mañana, por una empleada de limpieza. Los investigadores están en camino- dijo, sin que yo pudiera notar en su voz emoción o tristeza. Tenía sus ojos clavados en mi. Mi miraban, acusadores.

\- Eso es horrible... me estoy mareando, tengo que ir al baño… Dios, que en paz descanse- aseveré. Estaba muy nerviosa. Esa mujer me miraba como si ya hubiera sido culpada por el asesinato de Cussode.

No fui al baño. Me dirigí directamente a mi despacho y empecé a realizar gestiones. Quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. A las diez menos cuarto, alguien llamó a mi puerta. Le pedí que pasará, y al abrirse la puerta, pude ver a un señor que rondaría los 55 años. Estatura normal, con un ligero sobrepeso que no desagrada. Mirada firme, pelo corto y vestido de Oficial Superior de Seguridad. Con voz grave y ritmo algo lento dijo:

\- Hmm… buenos días. Soy Tliso Rakeo, Primer Brigada de Rakushou. Un miembro de los servicios de limpieza de este edificio ha reportado que, a la seis y media de la mañana, cuando se disponía a limpiar el despacho 44, perteneciente al Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou, esto… Koto… no, Kuto Cussode, encontró el cadáver del mismo en el suelo.

\- Dios… ya me informó la secretaría de Cussode. Yo soy Alana Tsum, ministra de Comercio- dije, levantándome.

\- Bueno… ¿fue extraño el comportamiento del señor Cussode ayer?

\- No. Lo cierto es que yo mantuve una acalorada discusión con él, pero era algo común entre nosotros… yo… esto, ejem, él era un hombre con un carácter difícil, propenso a la discusión.

\- Vale… durante el día de hoy y probablemente mañana, los técnicos del Servicio de Investigación Imperial estarán rondando el edificio- dijo, dándose la vuelta.

\- ¡Espere!- grité.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Cómo… como estaba el… cadáver?

Y entonces, este hombre, que era más listo de lo que a primera vista aparentaba, cerró un poco los ojos y clavó su mirada en mi.

\- El señor Cussode ha sido encontrado boca abajo en el suelo de su despacho. Creemos que lleva ahí toda la noche. Lo más probable es que muriera entre las seis de la tarde de ayer y las dos de la madrugada de hoy.

\- Sí, pero… ¿cómo murió?- me estaba excediendo sin motivo. Lo que hace el nerviosismo.

\- Tras una primera inspección del cuerpo podemos determinar que el señor Cussode fue asesinado mediante la propinación de un solo golpe en el cuello, concretamente entre la espalda y la nuca. Yo… yo he visto esto antes. Sí, es el procedimiento que llevaban a cabo los soldados coeterios durante la Guerra de Dalmarea. Un solo golpe, por detrás. Con un arma pequeña y fina que se clava en el cuello, en el caso de los coterios, utilizaban estiletes. Muerte segura, rápida, sin dolor y con poca sangre. Los coeterios buscaban una apertura para acercarse cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo, y, en una especie de… abrazo letal, clavarle el estilete entre la espalda y la nuca. También, tras esta primera inspección hemos podido determinar que no hay evidencias claras de heridas de parada… no se defendió, o al menos según lo que hemos observado hasta ahora. Tendremos que hacerle algunas pruebas. Hum… este edificio está vigilado entre las cinco y media de la madrugada hasta las dos de la madrugada, ¿no es así, señorita Tsum?- preguntó.

Yo, intentando tranquilizarme y procesar la nueva información que me iba llegando, me despisté y no entendí bien la pregunta. Me quedé pensando en por qué Kouha le mató de esa manera, siendo él aficionado a la sangre y al sadismo.

\- ¿Señorita Tsum?- dijo el Brigada, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Ah? Perdón, ¿qué?- dje, yo, de una manera muy patética.

\- ¿Cuáles son los horarios de vigilancia de este edificio?

\- Hum… de cinco y media de la madrugada a dos de la madrugada. Sólo durante tres horas y media no hay nadie en el edificio. Puedo… conseguir una lista de la gente que estuvo ayer en este edificio…

\- Eso estaría bien… Bueno, si no tiene más preguntas, he de volver a la escena del crimen…

\- De acuerdo. Hacen ustedes una gran labor. Me siento muy segura.

\- Gracias…-dijo, dándose media vuelta y saliendo del despacho.

Nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa. Solo le pido a Dios que no notara que escondía al autor del crimen. Tenía que tranquilizarme… mierda, todo esto por culpa de Kouha. Tenía que ocultarle y, en cierto modo, defenderle de ese horrible acto. Las cosas habían sido muy bonitas hasta ahora…

La mañana pasó con más jaleo del habitual. Yo me encerré en mi despacho y me dediqué a tener el cerebro ocupado en temas administrativos. Ni siquiera salí a comer. Como de costumbre, salí a las ocho, pero esta vez salí a paso algo más rápido. Llegué a casa un poco antes de las nueve, y, tras cenar, me fui a dormir. Otra mala noche.

Y llegó el miércoles. En el Ministerio se respiraba un ambiente de tensión y desconfianza. Ya nadie se fiaba de nadie. Los investigadores recorrían los pasillos y hacían sus reconstrucciones de los hechos… ah, lo mucho que yo podría ayudarles… Tampoco salí el miércoles a comer. No había buen ambiente y no quería exponerme demasiado, no vaya a ser que hable más de la cuenta.

Me dediqué a preparar mi intervención en el Consejo de Ministros del jueves. Tenía que explicar la situación y proponer ante el Emperador a alguien para el cargo de Cussode, aunque realmente él escogería a quien quisiera. Y es que al Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio lo elige el Emperador ''con consejo del Ministro de Comercio''. Bueno, simplemente cogería a alguien de la camarilla y le daría ese cargo tan importante. O eso pensaba yo, inocentemente.

Ya se había concretado una reunión para el viernes a las doce de la mañana. Entonces, mediante Pragmática Sanción (la cual era un tipo de disposición legal redactada y firmada por el propio Emperador, sin posibilidad de discusión, en la que se imponía una ley o se señalaba el nombramiento de un cargo), se impondría el nombre de una persona para que desempeñara las labores de Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou. Las Pragmáticas Sanciones servían para todo. Aunque sólo se usaban normalmente para designar a los cargos que elige Su Majestad Imperial (como el Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio o el Director del Banco Central), realmente estas disposiciones, que contenían la voluntad del propio Emperador, podían crear, anular o modificar leyes, normas, costumbres, cargos, derechos, deberes… servían para todo, y eran el más claro símbolo del poder absoluto del Emperador. Simplemente, para darse a la buena vida, Su Majestad Imperial delegaba las funciones de gobierno y legislación sobre el Consejo de Ministros, a cuyo Primer Ministro elige personalmente. Pero a efectos teóricos, el Emperador era el Juez Supremo, el Máximo Legislador y el Sumo Gobernante, cuyo poder procedía directamente de los dioses.

Es por eso que no merecía la pena que pensara en un nombre para ocupar el puesto que Cussode deja vacante. A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, se elegía a alguien mejor que Cussode. Pero con mi suerte, lo más probable es que el Emperador rebusque hasta encontrar a la única persona peor que él.

Todo esto me superaba. Me veía desbordada por los acontecimientos. Con la muerte de Cussode se me iba uno de mis principales problemas, pero la culpa moral pesaba sobre mi. Las horas pasaban, y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya eran casi las ocho. Recogí todo y regresé a casa. Mañana sería un día duro. Si no fuera porque el jueves es el día en el cual voy a comer con Kouha, sería con diferencia el peor día de la semana. Y es que mañana me volvería a encontrar con esa mujer que, sin motivo aparente, tanto me odiaba, Tinfalo. Pero, por prudencia, no le comentaré a Kouha lo mucho que me molesta la Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores. No vayamos a tener otro cadáver.

El jueves por la mañana pasa rápido. Me quedé en casa hasta las nueve, ya que los jueves me dirigía directamente al Palacio de Molovia, sede del Consejo de Ministros. Salí a las nueve y cuarto de casa y llegué a la sede del Gobierno a las diez menos diez. Me dirigí a la sala de reuniones y esperé a que empezase la reunión.

Y entonces, a las diez en punto, Taushe se levantó, y con tono serio, dijo:

\- Guardemos un minuto de silencio por Kuto Cussode, octavo Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou, que fue asesinado el pasado lunes por alguien desconocido.


	14. Chapter 14

Por algún motivo, me sentía directamente culpable de la muerte de Cussode. A fin de cuentas, si hubiera sido sólo un poco más madura y no le hubiese contado a Kouha el incidente, Cussode seguiría entre nosotros. Pero no. Tuve que ir a él. Realmente me sentía ese ''alguien desconocido''.

El minuto de silencio fue tenso. Todos, como manda el protocolo, estuvimos durante un minuto en completo silencio y con la cabeza agachada. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, yo volvía a ser el blanco de todas las miradas. Nadie tenía pruebas de nada, pero las noticias vuelan, y ya había trascendido mi discusión con Cussode la mañana del crimen.

Terminado el minuto, la reunión trascendió con normalidad. Se aprobó una Ley para la Reforma del Sistema Educativo y otro concerniente al Régimen de Visados. Una vez terminada la reunión, se produjo la siguiente escena:

\- Bueno, si no hay ruegos ni preguntas, podemos dar esta sesión por finalizada- dijo Taushe.

\- Ejem, ejem… Disculpe, señor Taushe, yo tengo una petición- dijo Tinfalo.

\- Tiene la palabra la Señora Tinfalo- accedió Taushe.

\- Bueno… estando la señorita Tsum bajo investigación criminal, ¿consideran apropiado que tenga acceso a material clasificado y a la administración de un cargo público?- dijo Tinfalo.

\- ¿Perdón?- pregunté, atónita. No podía creer lo que había oído.

\- Disculpe, ¿qué es lo que no ha entendido?- respondió de manera altiva.

\- Usted ha mentido, señora Tinfalo. En ningún momento he estado bajo sospecha ni mucho menos bajo investigación criminal. Me gustaría pedirle respeto y sinceridad.

\- Yo no manejo esos datos, señorita Tsum… según altos cargos del Departamento de Guardia Civil de Rakushou, usted ha estado desde el primer momento en el punto de mira.

\- Mentira.

\- ¿Acaso no discutió usted con Cussode la mañana de su asesinato? ¿Es mentira que concretó con Lobual Magtevike que él se encargaría del puesto de Cussode cuando éste último lo perdiera? Nadie le vio la tarde del crimen, ¿dónde estaba?

Admitamos que era sagaz. Lo primero ya había trascendido, pero la reunión con Magtevike se supone que fue secreta. La convocatoria de reunión sí fue anunciada, pero no los temas a tratar. No le dije a Magtevike que él ocuparía el cargo de Cussode. En realidad quería utilizarle para restarle competencias, pero no para ocupar su puesto. Un malentendido que podría causarme muchos problemas.

Y en cuanto a la pregunta de dónde estaba… era la más dura. Podía responder con lógica a las dos primeras, pero la tercera era más difícil. ''Estaba llorando con Kouha Ren''. Ya estoy poniendo un foco al verdadero autor del crimen, y además estoy revelando uno de mis secretos mejor guardados. Mi relación con Kouha.

Y es que, independientemente del crimen, no quería que la gente se enterara de mi idilio con el Tercer Príncipe Imperial. No quería ser la trepa, la que necesita tirarse al hijo del Emperador para estar en el Consejo de Ministros. Además, Kouha no disfrutaba de una buena reputación. Vale, sí. Soy muy superficial en este aspecto, pero el mundo del poder también es complejo.

\- No tengo por qué contestar estupideces y mentiras- le dije. No me habría importado contestar a las dos primeras, pero a la tercera no podía. Y no podía contestar dos sí y una no.

\- Vaya… veo que alguien en esta sala tiene las manos manchadas de sangre… aunque sea de forma indirecta…- respondió. Todas mis alarmas saltaron con lo de ''forma indirecta''. Era exactamente como estaban manchadas.

\- Señor Taushe, por favor ayúdeme- busqué ayuda en el Primer Ministro. Intenté que desautorizara a Tinfalo, pero el efecto fue muy distinto.

\- Señorita Tsum, si es usted capaz de responder a las tres preguntas de la Señora Tinfalo, nadie en esta sala tendrá motivos para desconfiar de usted. Por favor, proceda- respondió implacable.

Tenía que hablar. No podía quedarme callada, sólo haría saltar todas las sospechas. Trece personas atentas de cada una de las palabras que salieran de mi boca. Un solo error, por muy pequeño que fuera, acabaría ya no sólo conmigo, sino también con mi familia. Era una situación de extrema tensión en la cual debía actuar a la perfección. Suspiré.

\- Sí, discutí con Cussode esa mañana. Pregunten a los empleados del Ministerio. Nuestras conversaciones solían derivar en discusiones. No sólo pasaba eso conmigo, sino con todas las personas. Kuto Cussode era un hombre malvado al que le gustaba discutir. Estoy convencida de que no fui la última persona que discutió con él. Mantenía discusiones con todo el mundo a todas horas. Su vida era un enfrentamiento constante. En cuanto a mi reunión con Magtevike, lo cierto es que en esa reunión se trató principalmente temas concernientes a su empresa. Hubo una parte de la conversación en la cual propuse al señor Magtevike que se incorporara al Consejo de Ministerio como Representante de las Cámaras de Comercio Regionales, ya que he recibido muchas quejas por la falta de atención que se presta por parte de la Dirección del Ministerio a las Cámaras de Comercio Regionales, y pensé en él, dueño de una empresa regional, para que tomara esas competencias. Fue un trámite administrativo, tenía pensado proponerlo hoy ante este Consejo, pero dados los acontecimientos sucedidos el lunes, decidí paralizar el proceso, al menos hasta que mañana se nombre un nuevo Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio. No era el destinatario del cargo de Cussode. Y el lunes pasé toda la tarde trabajando en mi despacho- respondí de forma calmada y continuada, sin crear contacto visual con nadie.

\- Señorita Tsum… ¿nos podría decir a qué hora salió el lunes de los edificios del Ministerios?

Miré a Taushe. Permanecía inmóvil, mirándome. Quería una respuesta.

\- Como de costumbre, dejé mi puesto de trabajo a las ocho de la tarde.

\- Cincuenta y cuatro. Cincuenta y cuatros personas estaban en los edificios del Ministerio entre las cuatro de la tarde y las dos de la madrugada. Nadie le vio durante la tarde. La última vez que fue vista el lunes en los edificios del Ministerio fue a las tres de la tarde. Tomó un carruaje oficial. Nadie le vio volver. Nadie le vio durante toda la tarde. Nadie le vio salir. Y eso sabiendo que, en todo momento hay gente en todas las salidas. ¿Por dónde entró por la tarde? ¿Por dónde salió? ¿Dónde fue a las tres de la tarde?. Si responde a esas preguntas de manera lógica y demostrable, le juro que no volveré a pensar en el tema.

Y esa horrible mujer me destrozó en unas pocas palabras. Era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía. Había iniciado una investigación por su cuenta, la cual le había llevado a acorralarme totalmente. Tres preguntas imposibles de responder. Tenía que pensar rápido y ser aguda. Un momento…

\- Cincuenta y cuatro personas…, ¿no, Señora Tinfalo?- respondí clavando mi mirada en ella.

\- ¿Cómo?- respondió sorprendida.

\- Usted tiene muy bien calculados los tiempos, los sucesos, las personas… suena sospechoso. Me resulta muy llamativo que sepa el número exacto de las personas que había en los edificios del Ministerio la tarde de crimen. Usted tiene demasiada información. Mucha más de la legalmente accesible. Semejante control del ritmo y del tiempo de la tarde del crimen me hace sospechar… de usted. ¿Quién le ha dado acceso a toda esa información, que debería ser confidencial? La pregunta aquí debería ser… ¿dónde estuvo usted la tarde del lunes?

\- Eso es absurdo. La tarde del crimen estuve en mis oficinas del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. Usted intenta poner sobre mi las sospechas.

\- ¿Cómo obtuvo acceso a la información que ha expuesto?

\- ¿Dónde fue a las tres de la tarde?

\- ¿Cómo obtuvo acceso a la información que ha expuesto?

\- ¿Dónde fue a las tres de la tarde?

\- ¿Cómo obtuvo acceso a la información que ha expuesto?

\- ¿Dónde fue a las tres de la tarde?

\- ¡BASTA!- grito Kiribe, el Vice Primer Ministro, a la vez que se levantaba. Era extraño ver a un hombre tan tranquilo y amable gritando -Los investigadores se encargarán de realizar las preguntas y llegar a las conclusiones oportunas. Si vuelven a discutir, ya sea aquí, en su horario laboral o en su tiempo libre, serán ambas despedidas. Y ahora, si no hay más ruegos ni preguntas, se procederá a levantar la sesión.

\- Se levanta la sesión- se limitó a decir Taushe, al ver que nadie decía nada.

Sin mirar a nadie, guardé las cosas en mi carpeta y salí de la sala a paso ligero. Rápidamente abandoné el Palacio de Molovia. Pensé en mi madre. Tendría que haber llegado el miércoles pero motivos personales le llevaron a retrasar el viaje hasta el viernes. Es decir, la tarde de mañana la pasaré con mi madre. Fingiendo que me llevaba bien con Cussode, inventando buenos momentos… Bah.

Lo cierto es que había estado bien. Supe reaccionar a las preguntas de Tinfalo y conseguir desviar el tema. Era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar. Fue una buena jugada la de poner el foco y descargar sospechas sobre Tinfalo. Ahora había dos personas en el Consejo sobre las cuales recaían sospechas, ya no estaba sola.

Ahora iría a encontrarme con Kouha al restaurante Ka Shu Linboug, como todos los jueves. Había que acordar posturas y movimientos. Nos jugábamos mucho. Yo más. Yo mucho más, ya que, a diferencia de Kouha, no era una intocable.

Sobre las doce menos cuarto llegué al restaurante. Entré y me dirigí a la salita que estaba dispuesta para Kouha y para mi. Intimidad absoluta. No entrabamos ni salíamos juntos. Cuando abrí la puerta del habitáculo, Kouha estaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Su expresión era de alguien que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.

\- Alana, buenos días. ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Kouha.

\- Bien… Kouha, hay algo que tengo que comentarte…- le dije.

Se incorporó y se puso delante de mi. Le miré directamente a los ojos y, bajando un poco la voz, dije:

\- Tinfalo se está acercando a nosotros. Sabe mucho. Es esencial que mantengamos la calma y tengamos una visión firme. Hemos llevado lo nuestro en secreto, pero no con suficiente recato para que nadie lo haya notado. No niegues conocerme y no contestes a preguntas que no te hagan investigadores oficiales.

\- Pff, Alana, a mi los investigadores oficiales no pueden preguntarme nada. Te recuerdo lo de Príncipe Imperial.

\- Kouha, piensa en mi situación. Yo no soy una intocable. Estoy en una situación muy delicada.

\- Tampoco es para tanto.

\- ¿Qué no es para tanto? Hoy Tinfalo ha estado a punto de pillarme. Todavía me duele la cabeza. No ha conseguido sacarme ninguna información, pero sí es cierto que maneja información correcta. No se cómo puede haberla obtenido. Supongo que tendrá gente dentro del Ministerio de Comercio. Ya ves tú que gracia.

\- Esa mujer es una especie de Cussode en mujer…

\- Kouha, no me jodas y déjate de hostias, eh. POR FAVOR TE LO PIDO. Por favor, por favor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Alana? ¿Por qué te pones así?

\- Si dices eso me da la sensación de que mañana Tinfalo va a aparecer muerta y yo voy a acabar en la cárcel como poco. Como poco. La cárcel me llevaría al alcohol, el alcohol a la intoxicación etílica y la intoxicación etílica a la muerte.

\- Eres la reina de los dramas.

\- Kouha, no quiero que vuelvas a matar. Por favor. Hazlo por mi.

\- Bueno… pero tú tranquilízate. Tranquilízate o te pillarán.

\- ¡Ya lo se! Pero es difícil, Kouha. Ahora no sólo vivo en las sombras, sino también en la mentira. No puedo salir a la calle contigo, tengo que medir todas y cada una de las palabras que salen de mi boca, tengo un sentimiento de culpa por algo que en realidad no he hecho… Es todo muy difícil.

\- Vamos a comer y a calmarnos.

\- Dios…

\- A mi tampoco me gusta esto, Alana.

\- … ¿Qué no te gusta esto? ¿qué no te gusta eso? ¡¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ COÑO LO HICISTE?!

\- NO ME HAGAS REPETIR QUE HICE ESTO PORQUE TE QUIERO.

\- ¡NO ME UTILICES COMO EXCUSA!

\- ¡TE RECUERDO QUE FUIST- aj.- Kouha no terminó esa frase. Mientras pronunciaba la palabra ''fuiste'' se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca y tuvo una arcada.

Se separó lentamente la mano, que estaba cerrada, de la boca, y cuando tenía el brazo flexionado hacia abajo y su puño señalando mi ombligo, lo abrió lentamente.

Una mancha de sangre pintaba de rojo la palma de su mano.


	15. Chapter 15

\- ¿Qué... es eso?- pregunté, en estado total de shok.

\- No es nada, no es la primera vez- quiso zanjar él.

\- ¿Qué no es la primera vez? Kouha, la hemoptisis puede ser síntoma de un problema grave.

\- No se qué significa eso- dijo limpiándose la mano con un paño de tela.

\- ¡Toser con sangre! ¿Has ido a algún médico?

\- Ya iré. De todas formas, estaba recordándote que fuiste tú la que vino a mí llorando. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Ignorar que mi novia está siendo acosada en el trabajo?

Y una vez, la sensación de culpabilidad me invadió. De hecho, me hizo olvidar que mi novio acababa de toser sangre. Y es que, a fin de cuentas, si a los veinticinco años y con un puesto de responsabilidad nacional necesito que mi novio secreto me saque de los apuros porque voy a llorarle con mis penas, no puedo quejarme después de las consecuencias.

Ahora se trataba de pensar. Calcularlo todo, tener todos los cabos atados para que no nos pillasen. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tinfalo, que se había autonombrado Jefa de Investigación del Caso Cussode, era inteligente y aguda, pero le faltaban pruebas. Sí es cierto que en nuestro próximo encuentro, debo estar más alerta. Posiblemente para el jueves de la semana que viene haya hecho algunos avances, tengo que encontrar una manera de neutralizarlos sin hacer que el foco de la culpabilidad deje de iluminarle a ella también. No era algo fácil...

\- Vale, vamos a tranquilizarnos. Se trata de verlo todo en perspectiva- le dije, intentando que ambos nos tranquilizásemos.

\- Yo estoy muy tranquilo- dijo él. No se podía negar que parecía muy tranquilo.

\- Bueno, pues hagamos una cosa. Vamos a estar tranquilos, pero con un punto de tensión para mantenernos alerta. Piensa en mí. Si me relacionan con el crimen, aunque no vaya a la carcel, se acabo mi reputación y la de familia.

\- Vale, Alana. Tranquilos pero con un punto de tensión. Suena... curioso. Llamaremos a nuestra estrategia... ''Estrategia de punto de tesión''- dijo divertido. No parecía tomarselo en serio.

\- Kouha, por favor...

\- Vale, vale. Hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos, ¿eh? Bueno, ¿Comemos?- dijo sentándose en la mesa.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. Pero tienes que ir a un médico para te examine. Prométemelo.

\- Está bien.

Y así terminó esa conversación. Necesitaba despejarme con un poco de comida. El restaurante Ka Shu Linboug era muy conocido, y su fama no era inmerecida. Cuando íbamos por el segundo plato, se me ocurrió comentarle el tema de mi madre.

\- Bueno, Kouha... mañana por la mañana viene mi madre. Pasará unos días conmigo, hasta el miércoles de la semana que viene.

\- Ah. ¿Cancelamos la clase del próximo domingo?

\- No será necesario. No tengo ningún problema con la clase del domingo.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué me llevo?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Que qué me llevo?

\- No entiendo que quieres decir.

\- Supongo que cuando se hace trabajo de campo es necesario llevar algunos materiales específicos, ¿no?

¡El trabajo de campo! Todo el estrés acumulado me llevo a olvidarme de que el último domingo Kouha me habló de una carverna en cerca de Rakushou a la que podríamos ir para tratar los espelotemas en la práctica. Bueno, supongo que me vendrá bien un paseo por el campo.

\- ¡Ah! Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa. Bueno, para una sesión de espeología simple, supongo que nos bastará con cuatro escalas de cuerda, cuatro cuerdas con nudos, dos antorchas, seis cantimploras, algunos grapones de hierro, dos zapapicos, dos bastones y dos azadas. Este es uno de los paquetes. Otro estará conformado por un termómetro centígrado de Eige, graduado hasta 150º, un manómetro de aire comprimido, un cronómetro de Boissonas, dos brújulas de inclinación y de declinación y un anteojo de noche. Por si acaso, nos llevaremos algo que sirva como arma. También hay que llevar cuñas y clavijas, un hacha, un martillo y cuerdas de nudos... ¿eso último ya lo he dicho? En otro paquete habrá carne concentrada y galletas secas. En otro hay que incluir tijeras de punta roma, tablillas para fracturas, una pieza de cinta de hilo crudo, vendas y compresas, esparadrapo y una lanceta para sangría. Llevaremos tambien frascos que contengan dextrina, alcohol vulnerario, acetato de plomo líquido, éter, vinagre y amoníaco. Nos llevaremos dinero, también. No olvidemos cuatro pares de zapatos vueltos e impermeables. Nos llevaremos dos libretas de notas y tres plumas. ¿Se me olvida algo?

La cara de Kouha era la de un cachorrito que no entiende donde le han escondido su comida. Era tan mono...

\- Alana, cariño - dijo finalmente - ¿Me lo puedes escribir?

Tras una pequeña discusión en la que, para mi disgusto, acordamos recortar nuestro equipaje, terminamos de comer y nos fuimos. Mientras saliamos, le expliqué a Kouha para qué sirve una lanceta para sangría. No pareció resultarle muy agradable. Antes de dejar el restaurante, por separado y dando un margen de tiempo razonable entre la salida de uno y la del otro, casi nos besamos. Pero era mejor no adelantarse.

Al llegar a los edificios del Ministerio de Comercio, noté miradas acusadoras. Posiblemente Tinfalo había hecho correr los rumores sobre mí y Cussode. Estaba cansada, y gracias a Dios la tarde no fue muy complicada. Hice saber a los demás empleados que el viernes no acudiría por la mañana, ya que tenía que recibir a mi madre a las nueve y estar en el Palacio Imperial a las doce para el nombramiento del nuevo Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio, cuya identidad desconocía.

Al día siguiente, mi madre llegó puntual, justo a las nueve de la mañana.

\- Alana, mi cielo- dijo ella.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Bien, cariño. ¿Y tú qué tal? Ya me he enterado de lo de Cussode... pobrecito, era un buen hombre.

\- Sí... ven, entra. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Ya en el salón le explique que tendría que irme sobre las once para estar a las doce en el Palacio Imperial, lo cual entendió perfectamente.

\- Cariño... estoy tan orgullosa de ti... de todo lo que has hecho y de la muer en la que te has convertido- me dijo.

\- Gracias, mamá. He tenido experiencias muy bonitas en este tiempo... pero os hecho de menos. A ti, a papá, a mis hermanos... Pero tranquila, aquí estoy bien.

\- ¿Hay algun hombre en tu vida?

La pregunta era complicada. Por una lado, seguía preocupándome el hecho de que alguien se enterará de lo de Kouha. Pero otra parte, estaba harta de tanto secretismo, y desde luego quería contárselo todo y mi madre. Desahogarme con ella. Por supuesto, no podía contarle todo, ya que en ese todo esta la participación indirecta en un asesinato. Difícil decision.

\- Bueno... en realidad... sí.

\- ¿Sí? ¡Eso es fantástico, cariño! ¿Quién es?

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca una criada llamó a la puerta. Tras entrar, dijo que eran las doce, y que el carruaje estaba en la puerta.

\- Bueno, mamá... ya hablaremos de esto con más tranquilidad. ¡Adiós!

\- Adiós, cariñó...

Ya en el Palacio Imperial, me puse a pensar quién podría ser el nuevo Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio. Alguien de la camarilla, seguro.

En la Sala del Trono, a la espera del Emperador, acabé encontrándome con Kouha. Fue mero contacto visual, lo mejor para ambos era fingir ignorancia. A las doce justas, se anunció la entrada del Emperador.

\- Su Majestad Imperial, Koutoku Ren.

El Emperador entró en la sala sin que nadie entrase con él. Tras sentarse en el Trono dijo:

\- Bueno, estamos aquí para nombrar oficialmente Tikolmo Shourigato Presidente de la Camara de Comercio del Imperio Kou.

Entonces, un hombre serio de unos sesenta años dio un paso al frente. Hizo una reverencia ante el Emperador y se acerco a él.

\- Firme esto- dijo el Emperador.

Tras firmarlo, el Emperador dijo:

\- Y ahora el Ministro de Comercio firmará también.

''El''... realmente no podía presumir de que el Emperador me conociera. Durante un segundo, pude ver a Kouha sonriéndome. Verle sonreir me hizo sonreir a mi, y me hizo bastante feliz. Que tontería.

Tras firmar yo, firmó el Emperador. Shourigato dio un pequeño discurso y tras esto, el Emperador dio por finalizada la reunión. Me acerque a Shourigato, y tras unas palabras de cortesía, concertamos una reunión para el lunes a las diez de la mañana.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal, unos brazos de hombre envolvieron mi cintura, y una voz muy conocida me susurró cariñosamente al oido:

\- ¿Ya te vas, cariño?


	16. Chapter 16

\- - Aquí no…- dije yo. Desde luego el Palacio Imperial no era el lugar ideal para cariñitos.

\- - ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó sonriendo.

\- - Kouha, el Palacio Imperial es un símbolo sagrado de nuestro país, no podemos… eh…- intenté completar la frase, pero Kouha me estaba dando besitos en el cuello. Así es difícil.

\- - ¿Vamos a un lugar más íntimo?- dijo Kouha.

\- - No, tengo que irme. Tengo una mañana complicada.

\- - ¿Quién es ese tipo? No me suena de nada.

\- - ¿El nuevo Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio? Creo que viene del Ministerio de Justicia… Parece simpático.

\- - Ya, claro- dijo, mientras me abrazaba.

Lo cierto es que Shourigato era una de esas personas que no destacan nada. Miembro de la camarilla, con algunos cargos en el Ministerio de Justicia, de buena familia… Lo normal. ¿Qué le hacía merecedor de ser Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio del Imperio Kou? Nada. Ser un noble cercano al Emperador. ¿Cómo yo? Sí, tal cual. No había nada en él que me inquietase. Tras terminar el acto, me acerqué a él y conversamos un poco. Fue mera formalidad: presentarnos, concertar una reunión… Palabras educadas.

La tarde pasó bastante rápida. Entre miradas acusadoras y cuchicheos, yo me concentré en los preparativos de la FECOA: Feria de Comercio Anual. Tres días dentro de un mes en los que se expondrán proyectos, se realizarán transacciones, se harán reuniones… Prácticamente todas las empresas del Imperio Kou estarán presentes. Una prueba de fuego para mi y para mi gestión: es mucho más difícil organizarla de lo que parece. Rivalidades, enfados, conspiraciones… todo ello en un ambiente de competencia y dinero. Lo que viene siendo un problema divertido.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre me esperaba en el salón. Era tarde y estaba cansada, pero tenía que cumplir con mi obligación como hija. Por la mañana no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar y teníamos que recuperarlo. Hablamos acerca de temas sin demasiada importancia, hasta que llegó el tema de Cussode.

\- - Una pena lo de Cussode, ¿verdad, cariño? Era un hombre muy simpático, muy amigo de tu padre.

\- - Sí… ¿qué tal está papá, por cierto?

\- - Bien, bien. Habían perdido un poco el contacto. Es increíble que le mataran. No tiene sentido, era un hombre muy simpático…

\- - Ya, una pena. ¿Qué tal está la prima Dayla? Tengo entendido que ha sido madre.

\- - Sí ha tenido un hijo. Muy mono. Su marido irá a la FECOA, por cierto. Es tan amable… Un gran hombre.

\- - Ya le conozco un poco.

\- - ¿Qué hay de ti, Alana? ¿Tienes pareja? Esta mañana me comentaste algo así.

\- - …

\- - ¿Alana?

\- - ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Sí, mamá, tengo novio.

\- - Eso es fantástico, cariño. ¿Quién es?

\- - …

\- - Alana, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

\- - No… Bueno, él… es un chico muy amable.

\- - ¡Qué bien!

\- - Me hace sentir bien.

\- - Me alegro.

\- - Es guapo.

\- - Genial.

\- - Noble.

\- - ¿En serio? ¿Le conozco?

\- - Puede… Es de la familia Ren.

\- - ¿De la familia Imperial? ¿Quién es?

\- - Uh…

\- - Alana, cariño…

\- - Kouha.

\- - ¿Cómo? ¿Es de las ramas secundarias?

\- - Kouha Ren. El hijo del Emperador.

\- - Ah… Ya se quién es… Vaya.

\- - ¿Pasa algo, mamá?

\- - Parece joven, ¿no?

\- - Tiene diecinueve años.

\- - Entiendo…

\- - Pero es muy… bueno.

\- - Si es una buena persona, equilibrada, simpática y te trata bien, me parece fantástico.

\- - Lo es.

\- - Bueno, se ha hecho tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

\- - Sí…

Mi madre estaba… confusa. Por supuesto, había oído rumores de Kouha, pero ella era bastante escéptica hacia todo tipo de rumores. Sobre todo desde que empezaron a investigar a mi padre. Ella se va a quedar en mi casa hasta el miércoles de la semana que viene. Considerando que el domingo tengo mi excursión con Kouha, y que el lunes y el martes tengo trabajo mañana y tarde, el sábado, es decir; mañana, es el único día en el que puedo pasar todo el rato con ella. Ahora éramos tres las personas que conocíamos este amor: Kouha, mi madre y yo. Ya somos muchos…

El día siguiente lo pasé con mi madre. No salimos fuera. Hablamos de todo. Mi madre resultó ser bastante receptiva al tema de Kouha. Lo entendía y eso me producía mucha felicidad. Incluso se interesó por conocerle, aunque eso preferí dejarlo para la próxima visita. Me dijo que había pensado volver para la FECOA, con mi prima, su esposo y el niño. Entonces le presentaría a Kouha, me prometí a mi misma. Mi madre comentó que intentaría convencer a mi padre de que viniera. Eso sería difícil, pero allá ella. Lo cierto es que tenía ganas de verle.

Por la noche, antes de irme a la cama, preparé las cosas para el día siguiente. Nuestra excursión al campo. Kouha y yo acordamos repartirnos el peso, llevando cada uno una mochila de exploración y un pequeño bolso de mano. Saldríamos a las cinco de la madrugada; Kouha pasaría a recogerme. La caverna a la que iríamos estaba a unas dos horas andando de Rakushou: no estaba demasiado lejos, podíamos ir tranquilos. No nos acompañará nadie: estaremos solos. Menos distracciones.

Me dormí sobre las once y media y me desperté a las cuatro y cuarto. Desayuné y dejé todo en la puerta para no hacer esperar a Kouha. Me senté en un sillón a esperarle. Hacía mucho que no hacía una salida de campo. La última vez tenía veintitrés años y fui sola a investigar unas formaciones rocosas cerca de una playa.

Me puse a mirar por la ventana. Había algunas estrellas. Siempre me encantó la astronomía, aunque no puede hacerse todo. A veces leía acerca del tema: pero nunca he investigado por mi cuenta. Es tan bonito… la tranquilidad de una noche estrellada…en silencio… sin Cussode, sin Ministerio, sin presiones, sin gritos… Un paisaje ideal. Solo faltaba…

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Fueron tres golpes suaves: típicos de Kouha. Kouha… eso era lo que me faltaba. Fui a abrirle, y tras abrir la puerta ahí estaba. En la oscuridad de la noche, sonriendo. Bajo un manto de estrellas…

\- - Buenas noches, Alana. ¿O madrugadas?- dijo mirándome fijamente.

\- - Hola, Kouha. ¿Estás preparado?

\- - Siempre.

\- - Fantástico- dije cogiendo las cosas. Salimos de la propiedad y nos pusimos en marcha. Eran las cinco en punto, empezaba el viaje.

\- - Bueno, Alana. No te enfades, pero he de decirte que no pareces del tipo de chicas que hace esta clase de salidas.

\- - Pues aquí me tienes. Espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo.

\- - Cuenta con ello.

En ese momento me acerqué un poco a él. Entonces, sin esperármelo, el me dio la mano, diciéndome suavemente:

\- - Bonita noche, ¿no crees?

\- - Preciosa- le respondí, apretándole la mano.


	17. Chapter 17

Los primeros diez minutos fueron bastante silenciosos. A veces nos costaba encontrar un tema de conversación. Y es que la geología acababa cansando, y teniendo en cuenta el día temático que teníamos por delante…

\- Oye Alana… ¿nunca has pensado en dar clase de geología… en una Institución Superior?- dijo Kouha en voz baja.

\- Para nada. Siempre me ha molestado compartir mis conocimientos… soy muy egoísta. Sobre todo delante de una panda de ignorantes risueños que juegan en clase a tonterías… Uf, que angustia. No, no- salió desde el fondo de mi corazón.

\- Ah…

\- ¡No, no lo digo por ti! Perdona, siempre he tenido la docencia en muy baja estima… Pero tú eres aplicado…

\- ¿Y por qué empezaste conmigo?

\- Kouha… No quería herir tus sentimientos. Eres bueno, de verdad.

\- ¿Lo soy realmente?

Lo de ser sensible nunca fue lo mío. Nunca me había importado hasta ahora, no lo veía útil. Pero por algún motivo, ahora… me sentía mal, muy mal. Y no sabía como remediarlo. Kouha era realmente listo, pero lo mejor que tenía eran sus poderes de observación. En geología a veces dos minerales casi iguales a simple vista son totalmente diferentes. Hay que saber diferenciarlos.

Entonces me acerqué al borde del camino por el que íbamos. Me agaché y cogí una piedra de un color rojo bastante oscuro. Su forma era irregular y pesaba poco.

\- Kouha, acerca una vela a esto- le dije, enseñándole la roca.

\- ¿Qué es? No lo hemos estudiado nunca.

\- ¿No lo ves? Es cuprita.

\- ¿Cuprita? No lo parece. Es demasiado irregular y su borde corta más bien poco… definitivamente este mineral no tiene cobre. No le doy más de un tres en dureza. Alana… creo que no. Además, ¿qué haría un mineral tan valioso en un camino sin explotar como este? No se que es, y aceptaré aquello que señales, pero yo no creo que sea cuprita…

\- Eres… una monada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Claro que no es cuprita. Aunque aun estando tan claro, la gran mayoría de los geólogos lo habrían confundido de inmediato. Tú tienes un poder de observación que supera el de todos ellos… No sabes lo que es, pero sabes lo que no es. La eliminación es una técnica muy útil en nuestro campo. Es argiritrosa, plata roja oscura. Se le conoce comúnmente como piragirita. Dureza de 2'5 a 3, se funden con facilidad... ¿Género?

\- Pues plata.

\- ¿Caracteres? ¿variedades? ¿analogías? ¿aplicaciones?

\- Eh…

\- Tranquilo. No lo has estudiado, y no tienes motivo para saberlo por ahora. Te diré… que no vale nada- dije, tirando la piedra lo más lejos que pude.

\- Por eso está por aquí tirada…

\- Porque a nadie le importa, no tiene valor. Y sabes, cualquier otro geólogo lo habría confundido con un valioso mineral.

\- Alana, ¿soy una monada por saber eso?- dijo él de forma divertida.

\- Por eso y otras cosas.

Y una vez más, volvió la tensión. Tras uno de esos momentos de pareja muy bonitos, la pareja se besa. Kouha y yo nunca nos habíamos besado, al menos en los labios. Él lo ha intentado alguna que otra vez, pero no es directo. Se va acercando a mi, dándome la ocasión de evitarlo. ¿Por qué? No lo se… No estaba preparada.

A medida que avanzábamos iba saliendo el sol. No llegamos hasta las siete y media. Los cálculos de Kouha no fueron del todo exactos, pero tampoco demasiado inexactos. La caverna se situaba en el fondo de un pequeño acantilado. No estaba muy a la vista, pero no estaba escondida. No se como alguien como Kouha pudo conocer de su localización. Él me había comentado que una de sus asistentes le llevo cuando era pequeño para entrenar tranquilo, pero tras el primer día no volvieron, por órdenes de su hermano. A primera vista, la cueva no tenía nada anormal. La entrada parecía segura.

Antes de iniciar la expedición, desayunamos para recuperar fuerzas, por el camino, y para cogerlas para la expedición. El desayuno eran unas galletas con agua, pero bueno, ese el desayuno de los exploradores… al menos de los espeleólogos. Quedamos en iniciar la incursión a las ocho, con plena luz.

El plan era realizar la excursión en unas seis horas, por supuesto prolongables. Lo cierto es que no parecía una caverna interesante… Pero serviría como clase práctica. Teniendo en cuanta que mañana trabajo… Dudo que lleguemos a casa demasiado tarde.

A las ocho en punto entramos en la caverna. La entrada era totalmente normal, pero tras unos 30 metros de descenso bastante moderado, que formaba un ángulo de 10 grados, nos encontramos ante una pequeña caída recta de poca altura. No serían necesarias las cuerdas, pero había que ir con cuidado. La caída desde arriba podría bastar para que se nos rompiera algún hueso, pero nada más.

\- Cuidado, Kouha. Baja con cuidado.

Kouha bajó sujetándose a las piedras, en unos cinco segundos estaba abajo. Parecía fácil, incluso con el peso de la mochila. Yo procedí a hacer lo mismo, pero al poco de empezar… caí. Fue una caída limpia, de espaldas. La mochila sirvió de amortiguador del golpe. No me dolió absolutamente nada, la caída no alcanzo los cinco metros. Pero en un segundo, Kouha tenía puesta su mano en mi cabeza y me miraba asustado.

\- Estoy perfectamente… cuando tenía diecisiete años, caí de casi quince metros y continué por trece horas… hará falta algo más para detener a Alana Tsum- dije levantándome.

\- Ten cuidado… puede que si te quedas inmóvil te deje atrás- dijo él, bromeando.

\- Uh. Se acaba la luz natural. Encendamos las antorchar ya.

\- ¿Ya? Alana, queda bastante luz.

\- Vemos lo que tenemos delante, pero en unos metros no veremos lo que tenemos debajo. Puede haber pequeños huecos. No nos conviene tropezar.

\- Está bien. Por cierto, lo has notado, ¿no?

\- ¿Eh?

\- El camino… se estrecha.

\- Es cierto- dije, mirando hacia los lados, hacia delante y hacia atrás- gran observación, Kouha.

\- Es mi especialidad- dije sonriendo.

\- Te ha enseñado la mejor- dije entonces, pellizcando con mi mano derecha su mejilla izquierda- A cada paso me gustas más.

En este momento me gustaría reconocer que desde siempre y por algún motivo, las cuevas y cavernas modifican un poco mi personalidad. De una manera casi indetectable, pero ahí está. Me volvía más… afectuosa.

No era la más brillante ni extraña de las observaciones, el estrechamiento de una caverna a medida que avanzas en ella es lo más común. Pero yo no lo había notado. ¿Por qué habrá pasado? Puede que necesité refrescar un poco mis habilidades en espeleología.

Cuando le pellizqué la mejilla, Kouha no tuvo una reacción de sorpresa o estupor. Simplemente giro un poco la cara a la izquierda, apoyándola en mi mano. Tras el momento bonito, nuevo silencio, rápidamente terminado con el encendido de las antorchas. Y entonces nos volvimos a poner en marcha, antorchas en mano.

\- Sabes, mi hermana Kougyoku también me pellizca las mejillas mucho. Siempre le ha gustado jugar con mi cara… ¿por qué será?- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

\- A lo mejor le asombran tus conocimientos en geología- le respondí en tono irónico.

\- A ella no lo van esas cosas…

\- Me gustaría… que conocieras a mi familia, Kouha.

\- Bueno, vale. Como quieras.

\- ¿En serio? Quiero decir, puedes negarte.

\- Me gustaría hacerlo, de verdad.

\- Bueno… Para. Mira a la derecha.

Justo a la derecha de nosotros, en la pared, nos encontramos con una pequeña porción de distinto color, era blanco.

\- Es blanco, puede ser… yeso- dijo Kouha.

\- Es yeso, muy bien. Un cristal de yeso. Pero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kouha, ¿no lo ves demasiado aislado? E irregular. Tiene muy poco brillo y parece intacto, sin fisuras. No se, nunca había leído acerca de esto, ¿Por qué no hay otro por aquí? ¿Por qué en esta parte de la pared en especial? Hmm… No parece tener nada diferente al resto de la caverna, ni a la vista ni al tacto. ¿Cuánto hemos bajado? Muy poco, casi nada. No puede ser efecto de la subida de la temperatura… Es inoloro. Desde luego no se acumula agua tras esta pared. Un cristal de yeso aquí simplemente… no tiene sentido.

\- Eh… Alana. ¿Y si avanzamos un poco más? Puede que encontremos más cristales de yeso. A lo mejor este es solo el primero.

\- Pero, ¿tan pronto? Estamos prácticamente en la superficie. No se… Aquí hay algo raro… pero tienes razón, avancemos.

Debo retirar mis primeras afirmaciones de que la cueva no tenía nada especial. Lo cierto es que era algo… rara. Según fuimos avanzando, durante casi un kilómetro, el sendero por el que íbamos fue estrechándose y ensanchándose sin motivo alguna. Lo normal sería que solo se estrechara, pero no, también se ensanchaba. Era un camino muy bien marcado, con un ángulo también irregular: A veces era un terreno totalmente llano, sin ningún tipo de pendiente, y en ocasiones había ángulos de hasta 35 grados. Note que, respecto al punto de partida, la entrada de la caverna, nos íbamos desplazando poco a poco hacia la derecha. Seguimos así durante unos quince kilómetros, hasta que nos topamos con un gran muro. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Kouha comentó:

\- A la izquierda.

Nos encontrábamos en una sección de unos diez metros hasta el techo, y una separación entre las paredes de casi veinticinco metros. El muro de piedra que había ante nosotros era claramente impenetrable. Según me acercaba a la pared izquierda, casi en la esquina con el muro, vi un pequeño agujero en el suelo. Tenía unos centímetros de largo y ancho, pero una persona de peso normal podría caber. A primera vista era una caída de longitud desconocida. Con las antorchas no éramos capaces de ver el suelo. Por eso, puse en marcha un truco espeleológico bastante sencillo.

\- Kouha, vamos a bajar, pero tenemos que saber dónde está el suelo. Para eso, vamos a lanzar una bola de fuego, es decir, un amasijo de tela que nos revelara la profundidad de este agujero.

Tras encender con la antorcha la bola, la tiramos por agujero. Tras bajar unos diez metros, chocó contra un suelo inclinado, haciendo que la bola desapareciera: tras el agujero había una pendiente.

\- Hay que bajar. Yo iré primero, Kouha.

\- Alana, me gustaría ir yo primero para descartar peligros.

\- No, yo dirijo esta expedición, soy más experimentada, y menos fuerte: quédate aquí y sujeta bien la cuerda. Acuérdate del procedimiento en estas ocasiones, ordenas cortas: Arriba, abajo, tira, suelta cuerda, recoge cuerda, huye.

\- Vale. Pero no huiré a ningún sitio…

\- Vamos- dije, atándome la cuerda al cinturón. No me gustaba ser tan dura con Kouha, pero la persona al frente de la expedición debe haber una persona que sepa hacer cumplir sus órdenes.

Según entré en el agujero, puse mi mente en blanco, centrándome por completo en lo que tenía delante. Tener miedo era una tontería, estaba fuertemente atada. El peligro de derrumbamiento fue admitido por parte de ambos antes de entrar en la cueva. Tras los diez metros, puse los pies en el suelo.

\- Kouha, veo que a la izquierda hay una apertura con una pendiente de unos 30 grados de inclinación. Puedo entrar sin mayores problemas, pero la comunicación se ira dificultando. Un tirón: arriba. Dos tirones: abajo. Tres tirones: suelta cuerda. Cuatro tirones: recoge cuerda. Un tirón muy fuerte: tira. Si notas que me he desatado: huye. Si notas que tiro de la cuerda de forma tranquila y continuada: puedes bajar tú.

\- Ni se te ocurra soltarte. Iré a por ti. Alana, por favor. Cuidado.

\- Empezaré.

Y así, inicié el descenso en horizontal: durante diez minutos de descenso lento todo fue constante. La única luz que había era una pequeña vela en el interior de una también pequeña cápsula que tenía en mi cinturón. Daba muy poca luz: pero era barata y práctica. Podía ver lo que había ante mi con facilidad, pero no más allá. Tras esos diez minutos toqué suelo: parecía seguro. Moví un poco los brazos: decidí no moverme mucho dada la limitada luz. Mi mochila se había quedado arriba, por si la bajada era estrecha. Pero podría haberla llevado conmigo. Tire suavemente de la cuerda para hacer que Kouha baje. En apenas cinco minutos estaba conmigo, aunque ya sabía que el terreno era seguro, por lo que fue sin mucho cuidado. No recomendable. Ya con las mochilas abajo, encendimos las antorchas. Era un pequeño habitáculo de unos metros de ancho y largo, unos dos metros hasta el techo y cuatro entre las paredes. Hacia delante había un camino de las mismas dimensiones: nos adentramos en el.

Durante unos veinte minutos seguimos por un camino recto, totalmente recto. Fue entonces cuando nos encontramos con una bifurcación del camino. ¿Derecha o izquierda? Ambas entradas eran exactamente iguales: era una tontería ponerse a meditar en cual entrar. En espeleología, si alguien se encuentra ante dos entradas, debería seguir aquella que haga el camino recto. Pero las dos entradas estaban ante nosotros, no había una a la izquierda ni nada parecido. Aquellos que se pierden tienden a ir hacia la izquierda. Dado que no había criterio alguno para seleccionar un camino, seguimos por la entrada de la izquierda. Tras cinco minutos de camino, el sendero se hizo inestable. Piedras, pequeñas caídas, giros bruscos, algunos desplazamientos de piedras que podían llegar a ser un problema… Tras diez minutos de esa manera, ante nosotros se extendió una rampa hecha de piedras sueltas. Bastante peligrosa de bajar para gente sin experiencia. La inclinación sería de unos veinte grados.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Kouha.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Si tienes miedo, te puedes quedar aquí.

\- Creo que voy a pasar de eso. ¿Qué profundidad tendrá?

\- Bola de fuego- dije simplemente. Tras prepararla, la lancé con cuidado hacia abajo. Desapareció antes de tocar suelo.

\- Es profundo…

\- O se ha apagado o hay una caída.

\- Bueno, Alana, he estado atento y te puedo decir que no hay caída en la que pueda estar, tampoco se ha apagado repentinamente. Se ha ido haciendo pequeña, por lo que creo que ha seguido haca adelante.

\- Por si acaso, usaremos cuerdas y material de escalada.

\- Está bien. Vamos a ello.

Y tras amarrarnos con cuerdas a unas rocas que había en las paredes, iniciamos el descenso. No era terreno liso, por lo que fuimos fácilmente descendiendo apoyándonos en las piedras salientes. El descenso duró una media hora, era bastante profundo. Pero lo cierto es que no había zonas peligrosas ni complicadas. Fue una media hora de silencio, y es que en situaciones como esta había que reservarse las palabras para situaciones de emergencia. El descenso terminó en un habitáculo circular, con una salida a nuestra izquierda.

\- ¿Estás bien, Alana?

\- Estoy muy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti, Kouha?

\- Bien también, pero Alana… ¿no te huele algo raro?

\- Hum… es… como moho… pero… Da igual, avancemos.

¿Moho? Realmente complicado en una cueva de estas características por motivos obvios. Aunque todo puede pasar en una cueva…

Durante cinco minutos, el olor se fue acrecentando. Era claramente el olor del moho. Pero tras esos cinco minutos, el olor empezó a decrecer. Kouha se dio cuenta instantáneamente, pero decidí no darle mayor importancia. En realidad, tras el cristal de yeso, el olor a moho era lo más extraño que habíamos encontrado en la cueva. Continuamos andando durante casi cuarenta minutos. Yo empezaba a preocuparme, esta salida al campo estaba pensada para durar un solo día. A fin de cuentas, yo mañana trabajo. El calor empezaba a aumentar, aunque dado que ahora la inclinación del suelo apenas sería de unos cinco grados como mucho, no era mi mayor preocupación. Durante el camino, Kouha y yo discutimos temas de espeleología y petrología, a veces mineralogía y algo poco sobre condiciones sanitarias. Y de nada más. Si os digo la verdad, estaba siendo el mejor día de mi vida. Tras los cuarenta minutos, la inclinación se acrecentó a uno trece grados.

\- Kouha… en una hora deberíamos empezar a pensar en parar, tomar algunas muestras y volver. Es temprano, pero me gustaría ir sin prisa.

\- Muy bien. Me está gustando este día de campo, Alana. Tenemos que repetirlo.

\- Claro. Pero antes acabemos el de hoy.

Y así seguimos por veinticinco minutos, hasta encontrarnos con otro muro. Y en este no había ningún tipo de agujero a los lados o entrada oculta. Nada. Era el final del camino.

\- Bueno, pues acabamos aquí. Saquemos el material para examinar las muestras que hemos ido cogiendo- le dije a Kouha.

\- Alana, el olor… ha vuelto.

\- Cierto. No explico que puede ser. Sera algún compuesto autóctono de esta cueva. No se le puede hacer nada.

\- Cierto. Además, hay vec- empezó a decir Kouha, hasta que se paró en seco. Cuando le miré estaba apoyado en el muro y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Kouha?

\- Alana, toca el muro

Y así lo hice. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que las piedras, al tacto, eran distintas. Parecían arenosas y no demasiado estables. No era algo fácil de notar, pero estaba ahí. Una muestra más de las habilidades de Kouha.

\- ¿Lo notas? ¿Por qué será?- preguntó él.

\- Kouha, vamos a derribar este muro.

\- ¿Cómo? Alana, eso es peligroso.

\- Es peligroso manipular una cueva por que podríamos derribar un muro de carga… Este no lo es. Estoy convencida.

Fue entonces cuando cogí el zapapico que llevaba en atado a la mochila y me dispuse a tirar el muro abajo.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo- dijo Kouha.

\- Esta Ministra de Comercio pierde la elegancia cuando se trata de descubrir caminos secretos. Se marca el golpe… se coge impulso y…

Se golpea con decisión. Fue un golpe seco, directo y rápido. Apartó algunas piedras, rompiendo otras. Entonces di un segundo golpe. Y se abrió un agujerito por el que pasaba luz hacia nosotros. Sí, luz. Entonces cogí el martillo, que llevaba Kouha, y asesté un fuerte golpe en el agujerito. Hice una apertura más grande por la que seguía pasando luz. Tras otro golpe, el agujero se ensanchó, dándonos espacio para pasar. Casi sin pensarlo, cogí la mochila y me adentré con Kouha en la luz…

Tras unos pasos, vimos todos perfectamente. Estábamos en el interior de la cueva, no habíamos salido al exterior. Pero ante nosotros se extendía un gran lago sin final visible con pequeños puntos que brillaban intensamente. En el techo, puntos del mismo tamaño brillaban también. Era precioso. Como un cielo estrellado. Nosotros estábamos en la orilla del lago, a unos veinte metros del inicio del agua. Las estrellas no solo estaban sobre nosotros, también ante nosotros, y es que el lago se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. No, no son estrellas. Claro que no lo son… pero, ¿qué son? ¿qué es lo que hay en el agua, ante nosotros, y en el techo, sobre el lago y nosotros? No tenía explicación, pero la vista era preciosa. No había necesidad de ningún tipo de antorcha. Era luz… natural.

\- Alana- dijo Kouha, sacándome de mi asombro- ¿qué crees que es?

\- No se, Kouha. Yo… tomaré una muestra- le dije, casi para no perder autoridad como profesora.

Me acerqué al agua y, con un botecito, tomé una muestra del agua en la que había uno de los puntitos brillantes. No hubo cambios. Pero en cuanto separé el agua del unto brillante, este se apagó. No quedó nada, y justo entonces lo entendí.

\- Kouha, ¿sabes algo de Tauren Garcecla?

\- No, ¿quién es?

\- Fue un científico especializado en hidrología que vivió hace unos años. Estudiaba el plancton… es ante lo que estamos. Concretamente fitoplancton bioluminiscente. Él lo observó en las Islas Irrate. Si quieres saber más, te dejaré un libro suyo. Es fascinante. El moho… de aquí venía la humedad que lo producía.

\- ¿Y lo del techo?

\- Eso ya no lo se…

\- El fitoplancton no puede vivir fuera del agua, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero solo unos segundos y solo ciertos tipos. Este no. No he leído nada de esto nunca. ¿Luciérnagas? Imposible. Los de aquí son demasiado brillantes y están totalmente inmóviles. Además, ¿de que se alimentarían? No son luciérnagas.

\- Bueno, Alana… a veces es bueno que algo se mantenga oculto. Es como el yeso de la entrada, ¿por qué estaba ahí, aislado?

\- Kouha. Son cristales- dije, dirigiéndome rápidamente al agua La moví un poco con el zapapico, y sobre nosotros, algunos puntos se movieron- Lo de arriba era fitoplancton bioluminscente, su reflejo en cristales de yeso. Lo de arriba… es el reflejo de lo de abajo.

\- Vaya. Tienes una mente rápida.

\- ¿No te gusta eso?

\- Me encanta.

\- Gracias. Acabamos aquí. Saca las muestras, las estudiaremos en el lugar mejor iluminado de la cueva. También comeremos aquí.

\- Me parece una gran idea.

\- Ah, Kouha. Lo que has dicho antes de que a veces es bueno que algo se mantenga oculto… Me gusta.

\- Sí. Si decimos algo… esto se llenará de gente.

\- Este lugar será nuestro secreto. Nuestro descubrimiento secreto. Secretos, secretos… Me empiezan a gustar.

En ese universo de puntos brillantes, sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba. En otras circunstancias, habría hecho público el descubrimiento antes de salir de la cueva. Pero no. Kouha y yo. Sólo nosotros.

En ese momento, Kouha se acercó a mi. Envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. Yo torpemente puse mis manos sobre sus antebrazos y dijo:

\- Si algún día alguno desaparece… por cualquier motivo… ¿quedamos aquí?

\- Sí, Kouha, quedamos aquí. En nuestro secreto.

\- Nuestro precioso secreto- dijo él.

\- Nuestro precioso secreto- dije yo.

Y entonces me besó.


	18. Chapter 18

Nunca antes me habián besado. Nunca antes había sentido por alguien lo que sentía por Kouha. Fue un beso algo torpe; no sabía muy bien como tenía que proceder, así que dejé que Kouha se encargase de todo. Tocaba con su lengua mi lengua: era agradable, bonito... pero olía a sangre.

A parte del lago subterraneo, no hicimos ningún otro descubrimiento. Las muestras que analizábamos eran compuestos ya conocidos, propios de las cuevas. No obstante, todo fue muy educativo. Y sí, también divertido. Tras acabar el análisis y salir de la cueva, emprendimos el camino de vuelta a casa. Todavía no había anochecido, no, pero lo haría durante la vuelta. Y así fue como transcurrió unos de los mejores días de mi vida.

Las tres siguientes semanas pasaron de forma estresante. No por Tinfalo. No, de hecho ella parecía mas... accesible. Nunca me fiaré de ella, pero se agradece el cambio de actitud. El problema era la FECOA. Se celebrarría en el Palacio Imperial de Rakushou y atraería a comerciantes de todo el país. Sí algo, sólo algo iba mal, podía despedirme de mi trabajo. Claro que tenía a Shourigato.

El nuevo Presidente de la Cámara de Comercio era un hombre... gris. No destacaba absolutamente en nada. Hacía bien su trabajo y se iba. No intentaba comerse mi espacio, y era muy servicial. Aun con su ayuda, la organización era difícil. Empresarios que se odiaban entre ellos, los más poderosos sentían asco por los menos, posibles atracos a una sala llena de gente rica, prepotencia, virilidad , envidia... y millones y millones de leks. Una combinación fatal.

La vida con Kouha era la otra cara de la moneda. Nuestra relación secreta no podía ir mejor: aun con el obstáculo del poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos, todo iba bien. Las clases y todo lo demás. Estar con Kouha era agradable. Pero peligroso. Oh, peligroso...

La mañana de un domingo, a ocho días del inicio de la FECOA, una empleada de mi hogar me dijo que había varias personas en la puerta. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién se presenta un domingo por la mañana en casa de alguien? ¿Habría pasado algo?

Según me acerqué a la puerta reconocí tres figuras a las que conocía. Oh, si las conocía. A la derecha estaba una mujer de estatura media, ojos marrones, rubia y algo mayor. Me miraba con cariño, pero con algo de intranquilidad. Su sonrisa era algo débil. Mi madre.

En el centro, un hombre alto, que rondaría los treinta años, me miraba con curiosidad. Rubio, ojos negros, piel clara. Tenía un pergamino en la mano derecha, cuyo sello pude distinguir: era el el sello del Ministerio de Defensa. Mi hermano Shuko.

Y a la izquierda había un hombre sólo un poco más bajo que Shuko, pero mucho más mayor. Se distinguía el rubio en el poco pelo que tenía: aunque se veía mas bien blanco. Sus ojos negros se clavaban en mi con frialdad. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, mirándome. Me dirigí a él automáticamente.

\- Padre- dije, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

\- Buenos días, Alana- dijo él asintiendo.

\- Shuko- dije dirigiéndome a mi hermano, algo más animada.

\- Alana. Te veo bien- dijo él, abrazándome momentaneamente. Realmente no me lo esperaba.

\- Mamá- me referí ahora a mi madre, que repitió el gesto de mi hermano.

\- No... sabía que veníais- dije, todavía en estado de confusión.

\- Esperamos no molestarte. Eh... Alana, me ha surgido algo importante en Capital, y ya que madre y padre tenían intención de venir para la FECOA... lo siento, tuve que salir en cuanto me llegó la carta y no tuve tiempo de avisarte. ¿Te importaría que nos quedásemos aquí dos semanas?- dijo Shuko, dando un paso al frente.

Quiero a mis tres hermanos, que quede claro, pero con Shuko todo siempre ha sido más especial. Era el único que se interesaba en lo que quería, que incluso me ayudaba. Trabaja en el Ministerio de Defensa, de ahí que se refiera a Rakushou como ''Capital''. Defensa hace las cosas a su manera.

-¿Cómo iba a importarme? ¡Claro que podeis! Y todo el tiempo que querais. El servicio... os ayudará a instalaros. Yo me tengo que ir ahora mismo: cosas de la FECOA, pero volveré a la hora de comer. Voy a vestirme, ya me contais luego qué tal- dije casi sin dejar espacio entre las palabras, y corriendo hacia mi habitación. Allí me puse ropa para salir a la calle y me fui cuanto antes.

¿Tenía alguna reunión? No. ¿Tenía previsto hacer algo? No. ¿Había mentido porque tenía la intención de preparar la forma en la que informaría a mi padre y a mi hermano de mi relación con Kouha? Hum... no sólo por eso. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para despejar mi mente antes de hablar con mi padre. Nuestra relación nunca ha sido fluida, no podíamos simplemente empezar a hablar como si nada. No iba a funcionar. La opción de permanecer mirándonos a los ojos fijamente hasta que uno de los dos perezca por el hambre tampoco era muy agradable.

Un domingo por la mañana en Rakushou no da para mucho. Sobre todo cuando llevas ropa cara y bonita: no, no podía ir a explorar los barrios pobres. Los edificios del gobierno estaban cerrados y yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres que disfrutan de tabernas. Entonces... ¿sería extraño que una ministra se presentara sin avisar en el Palacio Imperial solicitando una *ejem* reunión con uno de los Príncipes? No, si se tratara de una urgencia *una real ejem* y si hablamos de Kouen Ren o Koumei Ren. Pero, ¿con Kouha Ren? Eso ya chirría un poco. Además debería inventar una excusa. No para Kouha, claro, sino para aquellos que me pregunten alterados si algo va tan mal que una ministra ha tenido que presentarse un domingo por la mañana en el Palacio Imperial. Mentir a las Autoridades Imperiales... es peligroso.

Las Autoridades Imperiales son un grupo de personas. Son los que organizan todo lo concerniente a la Familia Imperial. Reuniones, residencias, viajes, mantenimiento... Todo aquello que esté relacionado con la Familia Ren pasa por sus manos. La persona que me recibirá en la entrada del Palacio es de las Autoridades Imperiales. La que me acompañará hasta los aposentos de Kouha, también.

No tengo una necesidad de verle, no. Sin duda me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Kouha, claro, pero lo cierto es que el único motivo para verle es que no tengo otra cosa que hacer hasta la hora de comer. Estar dando vueltas por la ciudad no sólo era aburrido, sino también peligroso. ¿Tanto como para mentirle a las Autoridades Imperiales? Eh... no. Pero si era lo suficientemente aburrido como para tomar ese riesgo.

Siempre me ha impresionado el Palacio Imperial. La primera vez que estuve tenía seis años. Por entonces la relación de mi padre con el Emperador de aquel entonces: el tio de Kouha, era bastante buena. Kouha ni siquiera había nacido... Desde entonces he esteado algunas veces más en el Palacio. Unas cuantas más con mi padre, para mi nombramiento como Ministra de Comercio y tres con Kouha. Y siempre la entrada, un enorme y majestuoso pórtico rojo con detalles amarillos, donde los dragones se entrelazan con guerreros representados en negro carbón, los cuales son abrasados por llamas blancas. Los dragones eran una representación de la Familia Ren, el fuego eran los solados del Imperio Kou, y los guerreros negros, que seguramente estaban representados con carbón, eran los enemigos.

Y ahí estaba yo, frente al pórtico, viendo como un soldado de las Autoridades Imperiales se acerca a mi con semblante serio. Tras informarle de mi intención de ver a Kouha e identificarme apropiadamente, me acompañó al interior ddel Palacio. Tras llegar a una sala vacia, aunque llena de todo tipo de muebles y adornos, me pidió que esperara. Tras esperar no más de dos minutos, la misma puerta por la que entré volvió a abrirse.

\- Ministra Tsum, es un placer tenerla aquí- dijo el chico que entró en la sala.

El chico no tenía mas de veinte años, sin duda. Era alto, tenía el pelo negro, algo voluminoso pero sin que cayese por los hombros, los ojos verdes y vestía una elegante túnica blanca con algunos detalles negros. Su piel era muy clara y sus facciones afiladas. No tenía muy desarrollada la musculatura, pero tampoco se le veia blando. No diría que tiene una figura esbelta, más bien, teniendo en cuenta su altura, está en su peso ideal.

Me miraba fijamente, con una media sonrisa cerrada, mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha unos papeles convenientemente tapados con dos finas tablas de madera. El chico se acercó a mi lentamente, sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Buenos días, señor...- empecé a decir.

\- Graffie Dakiega, Ministra, pertenezco a la Autoridad Superior del Imperio. Soy el Escribano Principal Adscrito a la Seiden del Tercer Príncipe, Kouha Ren.

Autoridad Superior del Imperio es el término que los miembros de las Autoridades Imperiales utilizan para referirse a ellos mismos. Es el nombre formal, por así decirlo. El término Escribano Principal se utlizaba para designar a la persona a cargo de una Seiden. Una Seiden es un grupo de personas que sirven a otra, en este caso a Kouha. Todos llevan un detalle hecho de seda, tradición antigua. Pero no era eso lo que más me llamó la atención...

¿''Graffie''? Ese nombre... es un nombre nídiro..., un nombre que las familia nidias ponen a sus hijos. No, nunca lo había oido antes, pero si que he estudiado astronomía. Lo suficiente como para saber que Graffias es una estrella de la constelación del Escorpión de Mármol, una de las doce constelaciones que los nidios utilizaban para nombrar a sus descendientes, ya que estos les ponen nombres de estrellas. De una de las estrellas de las doce constelaciones sagradas para ellos. También está en mi conocimiento que las chicas son llamadas con nombres de plantas.

El caso es... que la Tribu Nidia, una tribu que llego a ser muy poderosa hace un par de décadas, ya no existe. Fue bestialmente reprimida hace diecisiete años por el Emperador Ren. El hermano del actual, claro. Pero fue el padre de Kouha quien dirigió el ataque. Los Nidios no querían someterse sin luchar. Y lo hicieron. Eran una Tribu poderosa, sí, pero su fuerza residía en sus conocimientos. Dominaban la astronomía y sus técnicas médicas, basadas en el uso de la botánica, eran lo suficientemente avanzadas y eficientes como para que gente de todo el mundo acudiera a ellos para recibir consejo médico. Pero su orgullo les llevo a la muerte. La Tribu Nidia no era una tribu como tal. Ni eran nómadas, ni basaban su supervivencia en la agricultura. Los veinte mil miembros de de esta Tribu se repartían en cinco ciudades, situadas al noroeste del Imperio. Ciudades arrasadas por el Imperio Kou. No fue una lucha realmente dura. Los Nidios tenían elevados conocimientos, pero el número de personas que podían ir a la guerra era ridículamente bajo, y tampoco es que fueran grandes estrategas. De los veinte mil nidios que se contaban hace dieciseis años sólo quedaron vivos unos mil: aquellos que no estaban en las ciudades o que supieron esconderse. Ninguno de esos mil estaba vivo por la misericordia de un soldado. Lo cierto es que sus órdenes no eran ser misericordiosos.

Los mil nidios que quedaron fueron perdonados por las acciones de sus familiares. La gran mayoría eran ancianos que no estaban en las ciudades. Habia algunos hombres que supieron esconderse. Pero, ¿niños? Eso era difícil. Y aquí está el. Los supervivientes no corrieron una gran suerte. Fueron marginados por los ciudadanos y autoridades del Imperio Kou. Muchos muerieron de hambre o apalizados en las calles. Entre eso, los que sucumbieron ante enfermedades y la vejez... La Tribu Nimia debe contar actualmente con no más de doscientos representantes. Yo creía que todos estarían viviendo en la miseria en alguna ciudad, de trabajo en trabajo para llevarse algo a la boca. Eran traidores, a fin de cuentas.

Pero Graffie Dakiega... estaba delante de mi. No como esclavo. No obligado. Era un empleado del Palacio Imperial. ¿Cómo alguien de la Tribu Nidia puede llegar al Palacio Imperial? Su historia debe ser fascinante. Pero no estoy aquí para conocerla...

\- Señor Dakiega. He venido con la intención de tratar algunos asuntos con el Príncipe Kouha- dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

\- ¿Qué asuntos?- dijo él inmediatamente.

\- Asuntos concernientes a la Feria de Comercia Anual del Imperio Kou...

\- Ya, pero, ¿cuáles?

\- Unos que no están disponibles para el conocimiento público. No puedo compartirlos con usted...

\- ¿Tan importantes que no podían esperar a un día de la semana? A mañana, por ejemplo.

\- Sí. Tan importantes como para eso. Aparte de confidenciales.

Pocas veces había estado en un ambiente tan tenso. Ambas miradas, frías como el hielo, no hacían sino aumentar la incomodidad. Sonrisas educadas, que no podían ocultar la tensión, empezaban a caer.

\- No puedo hacer nada si no me dice al menos el tema del asunto- dijo él, ya sin sonreir.

\- La FECOA. Todo lo demás es confidencial. No puedo hablar sobre el fondo del asunto con nadie que no sea miembro de la Familia Imperial o del Gobierno y esta discusión se acaba aquí- dijo yo, empezando a perder los nervios.

El me miraba fijamente. Ninguno quería ser el primero en romper el contacto visual. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, pude ver el curioso contraste a tres colores que hacían sus ojos, de un color verde brillante, su pelo, de un negro medianoche muy llamativo y su piel casi blanca. Verde, negro y blanco. Verde, negro y blanco. Verde, negro y blanco...

\- Bien. Le acompañaré hasta los aposentos del Príncipe- dijo repentinamente, recuperando la sonrisa y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera ver la puerta, que ahora me señalaba con el brazo extendido.

\- Gracias...- dije en estado de confusión. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Le había convencido? Por experiencia, cuando la gente nota que empiezas a perder los nervios, tienden a enrocarse en su resolución, no a ceder rápidamente. Algo fallaba...

Según Dakiega me iba dirigiendo por los distintos pasillos y jardines del Palacio Imperial, el ambiente, lejos de mejorar era cada vez más tenso. El silencio sepulcral del Palacio no ayudaba en nada.

Tras unos cinco minutos de paseo (el Palacio Imperial es realmente grande) llegamos a un pasillo a primera vista igual que todos los demás, pero... con un olor distinto. No era desagradable. Era un mezcla de lavanda, aceite y... un olor que no podía reconocer.

En la mitad del pasillo había una doble puerta ornamentada con varias figuras... ¿Escenas de caza? Las otras veces que estuve con Kouha en el Palacio no estuve aquí. Sin duda. Frente al pasillo había un jardín natural, al aire libre, con un pequeño estanque. Era encantador...

Dakiega llamó dos veces a la puerta, para después decir:

\- Príncipe Ren, soy Dakiega. La Ministra de Comercio Tsum tiene asuntos urgentes que tratar con usted. ¿Podría, por favor, salir?

En el silencio del pasillo, se oyeron unos pasos acercándose. La puerta derecha se abrió rápidamente, Kouha apareciendo tras ella. Parecía confuso.

\- Príncipe Ren, la Ministra tiene algunos temas que tratar con usted. Si eso le parece bien- dijo Dakiega.

\- Eh... sí, sí. Yo me encargo, Graffie- dijo Kouha, tras lo cual el asistente se dio la vuelta, lléndose andando.

Una vez Dakiega se dio la vuelta, sonreí a Kouha. Me devolvió la sonrisa levemente, cogiéndome de la mano y acompañándome dentro. Tras cerrar la puerta, dijo:

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo, con clara preocupación en su tono de voz.

\- Estoy perfectamente. Bonita habitación- dije, sonriéndole.

Y lo era. Era un espacio bastante grande, con el suelo cubierto con alfombras amarillas, contrastando con las paredes y el techo rojo. Había una cama, con sabanas blancas, al final de la habitación justo en el centro, pegada a la pared. Para ser una habitación tan grande, no había demasiados muebles. Algunas mesas marrones con sillas del mismo color. Sin plantas. Los muebles eran en su gran mayoría marrones y brillantes, dando a la habitación un tono muy elegante.

\- Sí, pero... ¿estás aquí por algo en especial?- dijo Kouha, ya más tranquilo.

\- Sólo para verte- le respondí.

Había algo en Kouha que me parecía extraño. Algo le preocupaba. Algo aparte de mi repentina aparición en su habitación.

\- Eh... hum, ¿nos sentamos? Me gustaría comentarte algo- dijo Kouha, con la tensión en su voz en aumento.

Me empezaba a asustar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Kouha me dirigió hacia una de las mesas. Pequeña y redonda, con dos sillas convenientemente situadas al rededor. Tras sentarnos, empecé a arrepentirme de haber ido. ¿Había cometido un gran error? Kouha parecía haber entrado en pánico. No dejaba de revolverse, mirándose las manos sin parar, para después mirar de un lado a otro y lamerse los labios, secos, sin duda.

\- Kouha, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Dime algo!

Él cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose un poco. Cuando abrió los ojos dijo, en voz baja y algo asustada:

\- Eh... ¿mi hermano Kouen?

Asentí aterrada. ¿Que mierda estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado?

\- Sabe lo nuestro.


	19. Chapter 19

Situaciones tensas requieren que las partes implicadas mantengan la calma y no se dejen llevar por sus impulsos. El hermano de Kouha sabía que estábamos juntos. ¿Y qué? ¿Es algo tan malo? No. Puede que el hecho de que yo pertenezca al Consejo de Ministros enturbie un poco todo. Pero, ¿acaso era eso realmente importante? Si alguien como Tinfalo, de ascendencia extranjera, podía servir en tan alto puesto, ¿por qué no alguien en una relación estable con un miembro de la Familia Imperial? Si Tinfalo me dice algo, podría recordarle el pequeño detalle de sus orígenes arentinos. Arentios es un país situado al este del Imperio Kou, que poco después de formarse como un Imperio unificado, fue atacado por el primero, con la intención de anexionarse un país joven e inestable. Arentios sorprendentemente no logró su objetivo, siendo derrotado y obligado a retroceder. El Imperio Kou decidió no invadir el país, ya que se consideró que una guerra por invasión propia no era lo más indicado para dar una buena imagen al mundo. Muchos llegaron entonces al Imperio Kou procedentes de Arentios, que inició un declive en todos los aspectos posibles. Son fácilmente reconocibles por sus nombres, totalmente distintos a aquellos con origen en uno de los Dos Imperios (Kai o Gou), que dieron paso, de la mano de Hakutoku Ren, al Imperio Kou. A pesar de que actualmente las relaciones son buenas, las heridas de la primera guerra del Imperio Kou siguen abiertas. Hay heridas que nunca cierran…

Visto todo en retrospectiva, hay cosas peores que una relación extraña a la hora de ser miembro del Consejo de Ministros.

\- Se ha… enfadado- le dije a Kouha, fallando en mi propósito de formular una pregunta.

\- Verás, Alana… no te comenté… que yo… estoy un poco prometido a alguien… en forma de matrimonio político, claro… pero sí- respondió el, mirándome el pelo.

Hay veces en esta vida en la que todo tu mundo da una gran vuelta, que te produce vértigo, y miedo, y mareo, y dolor y falta de respiración…

\- ¿Qué?- conseguí articular, ya notando la falta de aire.

\- Alana, no es algo que yo quiera o que haya planificado.

\- No, no, no, no, no, no…- dije, levantándome y llevándome las manos a las orejas.

\- Alana, tranquila. Por favor, mantengamos la calma- me pidió Kouha, levantándose también y acercándose a mi lado.

\- Ay Dios mío que voy a provocar una guerra. Pero por qué me pasan estas cosas…

\- Alana, vamos. El matrimonio es con una noble de un país al sur, no una princesa ni nada.

\- ¿En… en serio?- conseguí decir. Puede que no todo sea tan complicado.

\- No, es una de las hijas del Rey Tandyr de Caltore.

Caltore sólo era el principal socio comercial del Imperio Kou, su más valioso y poderoso aliado militar y un punto de referencia a la hora de saber quienes son amigos del Imperio Kou y quienes no. Su Rey, Tandyr, que rondaría los setenta años, habiendo gobernado por más de cincuenta, era conocido por sus ataques de ira y poca paciencia, orgullo fácilmente dañable y mal humor.

\- No, no, no, no, esto no me puede estar pasando, no, no, no, no…

\- Alana, no saques las cosas de quicio, por favor.

\- ¡LAS COSAS YA ESTÁN SACADAS DE QUICIO!

\- ¡ESCUCHA, POR FAVOR! El matrimonio no se llevará a cabo hasta dentro de dos años, cuando ella cumpla los dieciocho años.

\- ¡AH! Bueno, pues nada, entonces todo solucionado- dije en tono sarcástico.

\- Se puede intentar modificar el acuerdo. Creo que ese tipo tiene un hijo no casado… podemos… hacer que mi hermana se casa con él… o algo así.

\- Qué mal, qué mal, qué mal…

\- ¿Y ahora cuál es el problema?

\- No podemos seguir viéndonos. Discúlpate ante tu hermano por mi. Pondré mi cargo a su disposición si así lo requiere. Lo siento, Kouha.

\- No. No, espera, espera. Esto se puede solucionar.

\- Se acabó, se acabó todo. Voy a hacer el más espantoso de los ridículos y me van a echar. Qué voy a hacer con mi vida…

\- ¡MI HERMANO! Dice que él me entiende. Que intentará arreglar las cosas. No quiere ni que dimitas ni nada de eso. Sólo que… seamos discretos. Como hasta ahora. Todo está saliendo bien. Todo va bien. Por favor, tienes que entender que todo va bien. TODO-VA-BIEN- dijo Kouha, gesticulando.

Estábamos cara a cara, junto a la mesa con las sillas en la que estábamos antes. Yo me desplazaba unos cuatro o cinco pasos cada pocos segundos, mientras que Kouha se limitaba a seguirme, ya estuviera hablando él o estuviera hablando yo. Era curioso ver como Kouha era quien mantenía la calma y guardaba la perspectiva, mientras que yo era la que estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Todo sea dicho, Kouha no enfrentaría en ningún caso lo que yo si haría. Despidos, marginación, humillación… posibilidad de causar una guerra por dañar el honor de una princesa sureña…

Tener a Kouen Ren de mi lado era algo alentador. Dudo que el Emperador escuche a alguien más de lo que escucha a su hijo. Aun así, un simple fallo…

\- Kouha… yo… no se qué hacer…

\- Tienes que estar tranquila, relajada. Todo está saliendo bien. Todo va a salir bien, Alana. Te lo prometo- dijo Kouha, mirándome a los ojos, mientras sonreía.

\- No estoy segura…- le respondí débilmente.

\- Yo sí. Estaremos juntos… hasta el final- dijo él, abrazándome suavemente.

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla derecha. Mientras abrazaba a Kouha, la limpié; no puedo ser tan cobarde como para tener que compartir mis sentimientos, los cuales, pese a todo, no eran los mejores.

\- Kouha. Ese chico, Dakiega… ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?- le pregunté mientras nos separábamos. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. Algo por lo que tenga curiosidad.

\- ¿Te ha… dicho algo?- preguntó Kouha, extrañado.

\- No, no… es sólo que… tengo curiosidad por conocer su historia- me sinceré mientras volvíamos a sentarnos.

\- Bueno, está bien. Salió de Sigmefer cuando tenía un año, muy poco antes de que se destruyese a la Tribu Nidia. Era de una familia con dinero y algo de poder, supongo que se olerían lo que pasaría y… huyeron. A su madre la mataron por el camino uno de los batallones de castigo; llegó a Rakushou con su padre y sus dos hermanas. Su padre utilizó el dinero que pudo llevarse para comprar una vivienda en condiciones. La mayor de las hermanas murió unas semanas después de llegar de una enfermedad que no se identificó. Y bueno… Con el tiempo, la gente se enteró de su origen. Y una noche, cuatro años después, un grupo de personas atacaron la vivienda en la que estaban asentados. En ese momento sólo estaba allí la hermana que le quedaba a Graffie… murió. Se… quemo viva, sí. Graffie y su padre estaban en la bótica que regentaba la familia, la instalaron nada más llegar. No era muy grande, pero funcionaba bien. Lo suficiente para mantener a tres personas. Cuando llegaron a la casa… el padre de Graffie perdió los nervios, y se lanzó a los que quemaron su casa. Uno contra veinte. Por supuesto, lo mataron. Graffie huyó. Consiguió despistarlos y durante unos días estuvo mendigando por la zona sur de la ciudad, hasta que un grupo de siete dio con él. Le dieron un techo y nada más. Todo lo que no fuera un techo: comida, ropa, higiene… lo tenía que conseguir por si mismo. Y entonces nació Títile.

\- ¿Quién?- pregunté, totalmente enganchada a la historia.

\- Alana, Títile es Graffie. Un personaje interpretado por él. Títile era un astrólogo y adivino. Su padre le enseñó astronomía, es una tradición en su tribu, creo. Era muy bueno en ese aspecto. Pero había algo en lo que era mejor… engañando a las personas. Les hacía creer que podía adivinar el futuro. Utilizaba técnicas bastante ingeniosas para manipular a las personas, haciéndoles creer que era un verdadero vidente. ''Está escrito en el cielo'', les solía decir. Le iba bastante bien. Se aprovechaba de la ignorancia de las personas para sacarles el dinero. Cada uno se lo monta como puede… Siete años después, yo me escapé un día del palacio y…

 _Seis años antes_

Rakushou es una ciudad enorme. Ochocientas mil personas viven en las cinco secciones en las que está dividida la Capital del Imperio Kou: centro, norte, sur, este y oeste. El Palacio se encontraba en la sección norte, la más adinerada junto con la sección centro. Las otras tres mantenía un buen nivel de vida, aunque no tan alto como las dos primeras. Sólo en el oeste era donde había algunos barrios muy pobres, los más peligrosos. La sección sur era la más animada. Tabernas, fiestas, tiendas con productos extraños, negocios turbios… La sección más divertida. Sobre todo de noche.

Pocas cosas me gustaban más que lo extraño. Y criado en el Palacio Imperial, todo lo que hay en la sección sur de Rakushou es extraño. Nuevo. Excitante.

A las ocho de la tarde se produce el cambio de guardia. Es el momento indicado para escabullirse del Palacio a explorar. Sabía muy poco de la sección sur de Rakushou. No me contaban nada. Un Príncipe Imperial no debe ir a esos sitios, ¿no? No habían hecho más que aumentar mi curiosidad.

Estaba todo preparado. Cuando el guardia del turno de noche se acercase al del turno de tarde para darle un pequeño informe de situación, crearon un punto ciego por un instante. Sería entonces cuando podría salir. Ataviado con ropa negra, blanca y azul oscuro, no tenía por qué ir llamando la atención. El pelo Ren, ese rojo intenso tan característico de los hijos de Koutoku Ren, era fácilmente disimulable tiñéndolo con una mezcla de pan de cuco rosa, que se encuentra en abundancia en los Jardines del Palacio Imperial, agua y savia de árbol. Como En, Koumei y Gyo son los únicos que se preocupan realmente por mi, no tengo que dar muchas explicaciones: a ellos les dije que ese color me daba mayor personalidad. No era un rostro conocido, a diferencia de En y Koumei, por lo que no tendría problemas para confundirme entre la plebe.

Salir del Palacio fue tan fácil que era ridículo. Los guardias crearon un punto ciego tan claro que parecía invitar a utilizarlo. Eran las ocho de la tarde y para mi solo había una dirección: sur. Estando el Palacio en el extremo norte de la ciudad, no era difícil orientarse.

Como sabía, nadie en absoluto me reconoció, si bien iba con mucha precaución, pegado a la pared y evitando grupos grandes de personas. Llegué a la sección sur tras una hora de camino a buen paso y sin pararme. Todo en esa zona tenía un aspecto… muy raro. Oscuridad se mezclaba con luz, risas con llantos, ricos con pobres, silencio con ruido…

Durante media hora estuve entrando en varias taberna y tiendas. Borrachos peleándose, gente comprando material para ocultismo, debates sobre la belleza de las mujeres… Fue entonces cuando entré en una taberna algo pequeña, donde el olor no era algo de lo que presumir. Un señor estaba durmiendo en el suelo, sobre un charco de vómito.

\- ¡Que sí, que sí! Que nunca se equivoca snif. Que siempre acierta snif- dijo un hombre llorando, sentado en una de las mesas.

\- Pero puede que no sea con otro hombre. Solo que te engañaba. A lo mejor con algo de dinero o de ropa o de perfume…- intentó consolarle un hombre sentado frente a él. Que ambos estaban borrachos eran un hecho innegable.

\- ¿Y con qué? ¡No me lo dijo! ¿No hip estaba eso escrito en hip los putos cielos snif…? Mañana le preguntaré otra hip vez. A lo mejor snif snif si voy por la mañana snif pone otra cosa hip.

\- Por supuesto…- dijo el amigo, a punto de colapsar por el alcohol.

¿Escrito dónde? ¿A qué se referían? ¿Cómo puede alguien saber que están engañando a otra persona pero no saber en qué?

\- Oiga. Oiga, señor- me dirigí a el hombre que lloraba, mientras este daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¿Qué dices, niño?- dijo él agresivamente

\- ¿Quién le ha dicho que le están engañando?

\- Ese puto adivino que está al lado de la taberna de Histo hip- contestó él.

\- Ya… eh… gracias- le respondí.

La taberna de Histo. Ya había estado allí. De hecho, era la última en la que había estado, antes de esta. Llegar no me llevó ni diez minutos. Y fue entonces, delante de la taberna de Histo, donde me di cuenta de algo que ya había visto antes. A la derecha había una carpa, como la de un circo, de un color amarillo chillón, con detalles en rojo, verde, y algunas estrellas blancas pintadas. Tenía el tamaño de la taberna, ya de por sí no demasiado grande, y se accedía a través de unas cortinas amarillas, que impedían ver el interior. Pese a la carpa colorida, no llamaba tanto la atención como debería. Sección sur…

Cuando me disponía a abrir las cortinas y entrar, una mujer de unos sesenta años salió, más feliz que nadie que haya visto antes. Mientras se iba daba pequeños saltitos, mientras soltaba una alegre risita.

¿Qué había ahí dentro? No podía esperar. Tenía que conocer a ese adivino… Y entonces abrí la cortina.

El interior estaba más trabajado que el exterior. Predominaban igualmente los colores, negro y amarillo, así como las estrellas blancas. El establecimiento era circular: una carpa normal, pero una vez dentro, solo vi un semicírculo, ya que una gruesa cortina estaba dispuesta en medio de la sala, tapando la otra parte del círculo. El suelo era una gran alfombra azul y negra, compuesta por puntos blancos incomprensibles agrupados sin simetría alguna. En el centro, cerca de la cortina que dividía el círculo, había una mesa de madera, en la que había dos velas, situadas a la derecha y a la izquierda, que soltaban un agradable aroma a incienso. La llama de la vela de la derecha era roja, la de la izquierda… azul. En el centro de la mesa había una bola de cristal, convenientemente apoyada en un cojín amarillo. Tras ambas velas habían unos pequeños cofres verdes. Ante la mesa había una silla de madera, del mismo marrón intenso que la mesa.

Y tras la mesa, otra silla. Solo que esta estaba ocupada por un chico, de más o menos mi edad, que sonreía ampliamente. Nada más entrar yo, él se levantó, revelando una complexión muy similar a la mía. Su pelo, de un negro no muy fuerte, era abundante y voluminoso, pero no caía hacia abajo. Estaba peinado hacia su izquierda. Su piel más clara que la mía, y sus ojos verdes emitían un destello bastante atrayente. Iba vestido con una túnica negra, con una luna blanca cosida en la solapa derecha y un sol cosida en la izquierda. Las mangas eran amarillas, compuesta, cada manga, por cinco volantes no muy llamativos. En los dedos medio y anular de su mano izquierda había dos anillos algo grandes, el del dedo medio representando una luna en cuarto creciente y en el anillo del dedo anular se reconocía un hombre con cuernos. En el dedo anular de su mano derecha había otro anillo, este simbolizando un sol, con los rayos en espiral. Todos los anillos eran de plata. Su aspecto era muy… decorativo.

\- ¡Hola! Bienvenido, es la primera vez que vienes, ¿verdad? ¿Buscando alivio para los problemas que te acusan? ¿Quieres aclarar aquello que ahí ante ti? Sea lo que sea, tienes en mi, Títile, a un fiel servidor- dijo mientras me acercaba a él. Su voz era agradablemente melódica, de tono semi grave.

\- Eh… Buenas noches- dije yo, tomando asiento.

\- La noche es el como el día, pero sin luz… La luz es buena, pero no olvides que, en exceso, puede cegarte, y traerte muchos más problemas que la oscuridad. ¿Qué te intriga, amigo?

\- Mi futuro. ¿Qué me puedes decir de él?- le respondí.

\- ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico? ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Trabajo? Familia?

\- Ja… amor. ¿Cómo va a ir eso?

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Tirze Maszett.

\- ¿Edad?

\- Doce años.

\- ¿Cuándo naciste?

\- El cinco de noviembre.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- Sí, sí que los tengo.

\- Eres bastante cercano a ellos, ¿no es así?

\- Pues… sí.

\- Ellos cuidan de ti.

\- Mucho… sí.

\- Te quieren. Pero tu personalidad aventurera les da algunos quebraderos de cabeza. Aun así, de verdad, te quieren. Eres su pequeño travieso.

\- Cómo…

\- Está escrito en el cielo, amigo.

\- Eres extrovertido. A tu familia le preocupan tus decisiones a la hora de escoger amigos. La relación con tus padres es complicada.

\- Yo…

\- Tranquilo… se trata de que estés relajado… Tu personalidad te domina. No te permitirás a ti mismo escoger a alguien cuya personalidad no concuerda con la tuya. El aura del amor que fluye sobre ti es de un amarillo muy intenso… cegador. Quieres a tu lado a una persona independiente. Fuerte. Quieres otro amarillo cegador… el cual llegará. Y pronto. Todavía no la conoces, no… pero la conocerás. Será una relación difícil, complicada. Dos personalidades muy fuertes que chocan. Pero pocos amores serán tan verdaderos. No puedo decirte el momento exacto en el que la conocerás… ni su identidad… pero la conocerás. Y te hará el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Gra… gracias- dije atónito. Había acertado en todo.

\- ¿Qué más quieres saber?

\- La gente dice que soy una mala persona… ¿qué…?

\- No eres una mala persona. Eran una persona excéntrica. ¿Sabes qué? No te importa lo que los demás digan de ti. Esa es una virtud que muy, muy poca gente tiene. Eres una buena persona que sigue el camino que cree que le llevará a la felicidad. Poca gente conoce mayor dicha. Sin ataduras, sin complejos… eres mucho mejor persona que todos ellos… en todos los aspectos- dijo sonriendo, mientras me miraba a la cara.

\- ¿En serio?

Entonces sonrió, y sin dejar de mirarme a la cara, me ofreció su mano derecha sobre la mesa, la cual tomé. Con su mano derecha sujetando mi mano izquierda, levantó su mano izquierda, hundiendo su dedo índice en el centro de mi mejilla derecha.

\- Lo eres- dijo, sin cambiar de postura.

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte ''AHORA'' en el exterior. Tras lo cual más de veinte hombres uniformados entraron en el establecimiento.

El chico retrocedió unos pasos hasta toparse con la cortina que dividía la sala rápidamente, tanto que casi se tropieza al levantarse de la silla. Levantó ambas manos extendidas, a la altura de sus hombros. Temblaba más que nadie que haya visto antes. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, gritaban de terror. Todo en el indicaba pánico.

Los hombres uniformados se dirigieron a ambos. A mi, seis personas me hicieron un reconocimiento rápido, en unos segundos, para descartar heridas. A él, le pusieron de rodillas, y mientras uno de los soldados le cogía por el pelo, otro le golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, tras lo cual el chico soltó un grito de dolor.

Un hombre algo mayor que los demás se le acerco lentamente. Aun de rodillas, temblando, y con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, debido a la fuerza con la que el otro soldado tiraba de su pelo hacia abajo, el chico centró su mirada en ese hombre, ahora de pie frente a él. De su cinto, el hombre saco una daga, de empuñadora dorada y con una piedra azul en el centro de la empuñadora, en ambos lados.

\- Por favor, no me maten- dijo el joven, cerrando los ojos.

El hombre mayor simplemente colocó su daga en la frente del chico. Ejecución común de las Autoridades Imperiales. El hombre iba a presionar la daga contra la frente del astrólogo, matándole en el acto.

\- ¡NO! ¡ESPERAD! ¡Psi-Chisae, te ordeno que retires esa daga!

Inmediatamente, el hombre envainó su daga, dándose la vuelta y mirándome, puede que esperando una explicación a mi grito.

Pero una de las ventajas de ser Príncipe Imperial era que no tenía por qué explicar mis actos ante gente como ellos.

\- Os ordeno que escoltéis a esta persona al Palacio Imperial- dije levantándome.

\- Príncipe Ren…- dijo el hombre.

\- No voy a discutir nada de esto. Escoltadle al Palacio, y si intenta escapar, matadle.

\- Si, Príncipe Ren.

Eran cerca de las diez y cuarto de la noche. Llegamos al Palacio en carruaje, pasadas las diez y media. Supe que al no presentarme a la cena, se activó de inmediato el Protocolo por Desaparición. No tardaron en localizar donde había estado, y acabaron ubicándome en el establecimiento del vidente.

El chico, ahora bajo vigilancia en uno de los salones del Palacio Imperial, no dejaba de temblar y rezar. Tras una conveniente riña de Koumei, Kouen me pidió los detalles de mi aventurilla. Justo cuando terminé de contarle a Kouen todo, un oficial entró en el salón en el que estábamos.

\- Príncipes, hemos identificado al infractor.

\- ¡No es un infractor!- me quejé.

\- Graffie Dakiega. De la Tribu Nidia, original de Sigmefer. Doce años, blanco, complexión normal, pelo negro, ojos verdes, piel clara, se hacía pasar por adivino bajo el nombre de Títile, desde hace unos siete años, en la sección sur de la ciudad. Sin antecedentes ni familia viva, le podemos acusar de secuestro, estafa, extorsión, traición e intento de violación y asesinato.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡NO HA HECHO NADA DE ESO!

\- ¡Kouha! Por favor…- dijo Koumei.

\- No. No, no, no le acusareis de nada- dije yo.

\- Kouha, ese chico- empezó a decir Kouen.

\- ¡NO ME HA HECHO NADA!

\- Kouha…- se limitó a decir Kouen.

\- Esperad, dejadme con él a solas.

\- No vamos a dejarte con un extraño a solas, Kouha- dijo Koumei.

\- Estad presentes vosotros- les propuse.

\- Pero, ¿qué quieres hacer?- dijo Kouen, notablemente interesado.

\- Por favor, solo hablaremos. Ire a lavarme el pelo, ¡volveré al rojo intenso!

\- Kouha, eso nos da igual- dijo Kouen con una pequeña risa.

\- ¡Lo hare!

Y entonces me fui corriendo a un baño donde, tras frotar bastante fuerte mi pelo con una esponja y agua en abundancia, volví con mis hermanos, con el pelo de vuelta a su rojo sangre natural, que estaban hablando en un pasillo.

Juntos, nos dirigimos a la estancia donde ''Graffie'' estaba bajo vigilancia. Tras entrar, los diez soldados que le vigilaban se enderezaron, mientras que Graffie me miraba, con una mezcla de angustia, esperanza, miedo y alegría.

\- Salid todos- dijo Kouen.

Inmediatamente todos los soldados salieron de la sala, quedándonos solos mis hermanos, Graffie y yo. Nos acercamos a él, que estaba paralizado, sentado en un sofá pegado a la pared. Entonces los tres nos pusimos ante él, estando yo en el medio, Kouen a mi derecha y Koumei a la izquierda. El anteriormente conocido como Títile miraba a Kouen con horror.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirnos?- le pregunté, interesado en cómo se defendería.

\- Yo lo siento. Perdón, perdón. Esto es lo único que se hacer y… por favor, por favor no quiero morir- dijo llorando.

\- Estafa… era todo mentira- le dije fríamente. Pero sabía tantas cosas de mi…

\- Lo siento… estoy en situación de pobreza, yo… quería comer y vivir bien. No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo- dijo, ya calmándose.

\- Parecías saber mucho de mi… ¿cómo?

\- Yo…

\- No me mientas. Habla inmediatamente. No inventes nada- aseveré.

\- Ah… Sus hermanos… ahí empezó todo… Le pregunté si tenía y me dijo que sí… era un chico joven de clase alta, visible por su ropa y actitud, que se había escapado de casa para correr una aventura. Deduje que era usted travieso y…bueno me la jugué diciendo que era cercano a tus hermanos. En gente de clase alta, la cercanía sentimental con los hermanos tiende a significar problemas con los padres… y me lancé. Dije que cuidaban de usted, ya que veía que eran cercanos… Su ropa, su actitud y sus deseos de aventura… está claro que era extrovertido… y así se lo dije. Gente como usted tiende a juntarse con gente igualmente extraña y extrovertida, y dada su clase… claro que preocupaba a su familia. Personalidades extrovertida, aventurera y descuidada… tienden a elegir a gente como ellos. Independientes. Puse en palabras algo que estaba en su subconsciente… Y después le dije lo que todo el mundo quiere oir. Que encontrará a alguien que le haga muy feliz pronto. Y ya.

\- ¿Por qué me tocaste la cara y me cogiste la mano?- pregunté, con un toque de diversión.

\- Para trasmitir cercanía y seguridad… para que volviera a visitarme con más consultas en un futuro… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

\- Enfrentas cargos serios por estafa y extorsión. ¿Qué dices al respecto?- preguntó cortante Koumei.

\- Humf…- balbuceó.

\- Eh… En, Koumei… ¿el puesto de Escribano Principal Adscrito a mi Seiden sigue vacante, cierto?

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Koumei, horrorizado.

\- Desde que tengo diez años me habéis pedido que acepte a alguien como Escribano Principal Adscrito. Gyo tiene a ese… Ka Koki o como sea. Yo quiero que sea este tipo.

\- ¡Kouha! No puedes hacer eso. Un Escribano Principal Adscrito a una Seiden de un Príncipe Imperial debe ser una persona recta y decente- se quejó Koumei.

\- Pero es mi decisión…- le respondí.

\- ¡Kouen!- dijo Koumei, dirigiéndose a mi otro hermano.

\- Kouha… ¿por qué quieres que sea él?- preguntó En simplemente.

\- Es mucho más listo que cualquiera de las personas de las que me habéis hablado. Sí, habría que trabajar un poco la forma física, enseñarle a luchar y tal. Pero me gusta este tipo. Creo que es la persona adecuada para el trabajo.

\- Kouha…- dijo Koumei.

\- Está bien. Así sea. Le nombraremos el Escribano Principal Adscrito de tu Seiden, le concederemos inmunidad legal y podrá vivir en Palacio. Iré a por los documentos. Koumei- dijo En, tras lo cual salió del salón con Koumei siguiéndole.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. No se cómo podré agradecerle esto- dijo Graffie, en estado de shock. Es mucho más de lo que merezco en esta vida- me aseguró él. Se había levantado y en sus ojos brillaba una gratitud y admiración tal que es difícil describir con palabras.

\- ¿Sabes que hace un Escribano Principal Adscrito a una Seiden?- le pregunté.

Una vez más se paralizó. Muy poca gente fuera del Palacio sabe que funciones ejerce quien ostenta ese cargo, aunque lo cierto es que su importancia es vital. Desde que nace, todo Príncipe tiene una Seiden, un grupo de personas que se dedican únicamente a él. Asesores legales, asesores militares, médicos, profesores, cocineros, limpiadores, instructores de lucha, gestores de cuentas, personal de seguridad… La Seiden se encarga del día a día de un Príncipe. Y en cuanto al Escribano Principal Adscrito de una Seiden… es quien dirige todas las operaciones que se realizan, hacer las tareas de contratación y supervisión, encomendar funciones… se resumía en los siguientes puntos:

1- Asesorar al Príncipe correspondiente con la información política y técnica que resulte necesaria para el ejercicio de sus funciones.

2- Asesorar al Príncipe en aquellos asuntos y materias que éste disponga.

3- Conocer, supervisar y encomendar las actividades, programas y planes de los distintos departamentos de la Seiden (mantenimiento, protocolo, asesoramiento…), con el fin de facilitar al Príncipe la coordinación de su estatus como Príncipe con las responsabilidades que esto conlleva.

4- Realizar aquellas otras actividades o funciones que le encomiende el Príncipe.

Tras explicárselo a Graffie de forma resumida, le aconsejé que se fijara en Din Liao, el Escribano Principal Adscrito a la Seiden de En. Psi-Chisae había servido como mi Escribano durante los primeros doce años de mi vida, aunque lo hacía por petición, no vocación, y sus funciones estaban mucho más limitadas que las de los Escribanos que elige el propio Príncipe, normalmente sobre los diez años. Tras eso, le advertí que, si bien la primera semana sería comprensivo con la torpeza inicial y su adaptación a la vida en Palacio, si transcurridos siete días muestra errores y fallos, sería despedido, con todo lo que ello conviene. También le pedí que, si bien en público debía dirigirse a mi como ''Príncipe Ren'', si estábamos los dos solos tenía que dirigirse a mi como Kouha.

\- Bueno, pues por el momento es suficiente. Mañana será tu primer día como Escribano Principal Adscrito a mi Seiden. Nos reuniremos a las ocho en mis aposentos. También, mañana te presentarás ante el resto de la Seiden. Llevarás la ropa apropiada y harás tu mayor esfuerzo por aprender- le informé.

\- Por supuesto, Príncipe- respondió él.

\- Te he dicho que si estamos solos me tienes que llamar Kouha…

\- Perdón.

\- Me retiro a mis aposentos. Le diré al personal sobre tu nombramiento, espera aquí unos minutos, mandaré a alguien para que te lleve a tu residencia.

\- Gracias.

Con agilidad saqué de mi cinto una daga idéntica a la que Psi-Chisae intentó usar contra Graffie hace apenas una hora. Empuñadura dorada con una piedra azul clara en ambos lados, en el centro inferior de la empuñadora, de donde nacen las tres aspas y la hoja, totalmente recta. En el aspa principal había un dragón que sobresalía, del mismo dorado sin brillo que estaba hecho la empuñadura.

\- Es la daga de mi Seiden. Esta piedra es nuestra característica…

\- Lapislázuli…- dijo Graffie.

\- Exacto… muy bien, Graffie. Cada Príncipe tiene una piedra característica, están en las dagas de servicio, todos los miembros de la Seiden tienen una. La Seiden de mi hermano En usa rubíes, la de mi hermano Koumei esmeraldas, la de mi hermana Gyo zafiros… también el color de la piedra será nuestro color de identificación.

\- Entiendo. Una vez más gracias por esta oportunidad- dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Me dirigí entonces a la puerta, a la que llegué en unos segundos. Aun estando de espaldas, sabía que Graffie sonreía, más incluso que cuando le conocí. Justo al llegar a la puerta, antes de salir, me detuve. Me volví hacia Graffie, que ciertamente sonreía ampliamente mientras me miraba y tranquilamente le dije:

\- Graffie, una cosa más. Si me mientes o intentas manipularme una sola vez, te mataré. ¿Oído Graffie? Gracias, Graffie.

Y entonces, sin esperar a su reacción, me di la vuelta y me fui.

 _Fin_

\- Impresionante…- le dije a Kouha. No esperaba una historia tan complicada.

\- Desde entonces, los últimos seis años Graffie me ha servido bien, coordinando la Seiden a la perfección y cumpliendo con todo lo que le pido. Es un buen chico…

\- Parece competente…

\- Lo es. Por cierto, Alana, ahora en serio, ¿por qué has venido? Estoy feliz por tenerte aquí, claro, pero… ¿va todo bien?

\- Bueno… sí. No es que algo vaya mal. Mis padres y mi hermano Shuko se van a quedar en mi casa una temporada y necesitaba aclarar mi mente antes de estar con mi padre… estaba aburrida y… vine aquí.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con ellos?- preguntó Kouha.

\- Gracias, pero… me encargaré yo por ahora. Gracias de todos modos.

\- Esta semana se te presenta difícil, ¿eh?

\- No más que la próxima. Que lío…

\- Todo irá bien. No te preocupes.

No estaba tan segura de eso…

\- Buenos, son las diez y cinco de un domingo, lo que quiere decir…- dijo Kouha.

\- Oh. Se me había olvidado por completo. Oh Dios- dije riéndome.

\- Bien. ¿Qué tal si seguimos con el análisis petrológico?- dijo Kouha animadamente.

Decidí aplazar la conversación con mi padre y mi hermano sobre Kouha para después de la FECOA. No necesitaba más preocupaciones en mi vida… Así el resto del domingo fue perfectamente. La tensión con mi padre seguía ahí, claro, pero lo cierto es que estaba bastante agradable. Entrada la semana, tuve que esperar hasta el jueves para volver a ver a Kouha. Nuestra cita del martes se anuló: la FECOA da mucho trabajo. Así, el jueves por la mañana no podía pensar en nada que no fuese mi cita con Kouha en el restaurante. Antes, claro tenía Consejo de Ministros. Y oh, qué reunión más memorable…

Poco antes de empezar la reunión, en los pasillos del Palacio de Molovia, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, pelo blanco y vestido de un elegante marrón claro se me acercó. En sus manos sostenía varios pergaminos y un libro grande. Tenía una pequeña cojera que se esforzaba por disimular. Xian Tienfa… el Ministro de Economía del Imperio Kou.

\- ¿Qué tal van los preparativos para la FECOA, señorita Tsum?- preguntó educadamente.

\- Bien, bien… buenos días señor Tienfa… ¿Qué tal todo?- respondí yo.

\- Bastante bien, por cierto. He estado pensando… en lo difícil que es controlar algunas cosas. Empresarios corruptos, alojamiento para ricos, la economía…

\- Es cierto…

\- Controlar la economía… ¿hay acaso algo más a lo que pueda aspirar un Ministro de Economía?

\- No, señor, creo que no.

\- O una Ministra de Comercio…

\- Controlar la economía ayudaría mucho en mi trabajo. Pero confío en empresarios y consumidores para hacer eso, claro.

\- Pero a veces se producen desequilibrios. Producidos por la dificultad que el Estado tiene para saber que está pasando en el marco económico del país. Si tan sólo pudiéramos poder supervisarlo todo de una manera más eficaz…

\- ¿Es eso posible?- le pregunte yo, oliéndome que sugería algo.

\- Sí… si dejamos de depender del patrón oro que nos ofrecen los leks.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Pretende instaurar una nueva moneda?

\- El Huang… moneda en papel.

\- ¡¿Moneda en papel?!

\- Piénselo. Sí, podría complicar en un primer en un primer momento el comercio internacional. Pero, ¿y el control que le daría a este Gobierno sobre la economía del país? Nosotros producimos el dinero, nosotros sabemos dónde está y que hace en cada momento. No sólo reduciría la corrupción y los crímenes económicos, sino que en el largo plazo mejoraría la vida de todos los ciudadanos del Imperio Kou sobre todo los más desfavorecidos… Si podemos controlar el dinero, podemos controlar a las personas. Su modo de vida, claro- me aleccionó.

\- Papel… un papel vale lo que hay escrito en el… lo que un día vale cien leks, al día siguiente puede valer cinco. Pero los leks que cuestan cincuenta pápeles serán los mismos. Hoy, mañana y siempre- le respondí.

\- Entiendo sus dudas iniciales, pero… en una situación de estabilidad, como la que atraviesa actualmente el Imperio Kou… no variara de un año a otro prácticamente nada el precio de los Huang. Creo que merece la pena una pequeña variación frente a poder saber qué pasa con el dinero. Qué hace ese dinero.

\- No lo veo. En cuanto se ponga en marcha, habrá desajustes en el Sistema Monetario y aparecerá una muy fuerte inflación. Pánico financiero, las empresas huirán del país… Todo acabará mal.

\- Las empresas mantendrán la calma y se quedarán… si la Ministra de Comercio les pide tranquilidad. Si les asegura que todo saldrá bien.

\- Yo no puedo asegurarles eso. Además, ¿qué ventajas tendría?

\- Control del dinero. Mayor margen de maniobra por nuestra parte para producir dinero en caso de necesidad.

\- Producir dinero en tiempo de crisis para tapar agujeros. Pocas cosas gritan más alto: ¡inflación, inflación, inflación!

\- Seríamos recatados, señorita Tsum. No produciríamos dinero a lo loco ante la primera adversidad. Nuestras reservas de oro se vacían, y si se acaban definitivamente durante un periodo de inestabilidad… ¿Qué podría pasar?

\- Pero…

\- Podríamos devaluar nuestras divisas… para aumentar las exportaciones. Aceleraría nuestra economía, que ya va bien de por sí. Es nuestra obligación que le demos al país todo lo que podamos. Seamos ambiciosos. Venga, aceleremos. Progresemos.

Y entonces…

\- Se me ha ocurrido una idea- dije maliciosamente.


	20. Chapter 20

El papel tendrá el valor que le concedan sus poseedores. Supervisando a esos poseedores podemos saber exactamente el valor del dinero. Controlando a esos poseedores… podríamos controlar el valor del dinero. Pero, ¿cómo evitar el pánico inicial? Con un ejemplo. Un señuelo. Implantando ese sistema en un país en estado de necesidad. No muy pobre pero que no nade en la abundancia. Que no haga frontera con nosotros, pero que tampoco esté muy lejos. Balbadd… centro comercial, puerto importante, gobierno estúpido. Sería un perfecto experimento. No hay mina alguna en Balbadd, el oro que tienen es el que genera el comercio del país. Si semi-bloqueamos las vías de adquisición de capital mediante el comercio se reducirían sus ingresos a la mitad. Se verán faltos de dinero, de oro. Y ahí estaremos nosotros: para darles papel. Gobierno estúpido, gobernante caprichoso y estado de necesidad. Contraerán una deuda monumental con nosotros y podremos controlar el país entre bambalinas… Con un país bajo nuestro control económico, las empresas sentirán la seguridad de que tienen un campo de juegos para estabilizar sus finanzas si así lo necesitasen. Con las empresas tranquilas, pronto se desvanecerá la preocupación ciudadana. Aceleración económica, control sobre la moneda… Oh, vaya. Tienfa, eres mi inútil favorito…

Tras comentarle de forma suavizada mi plan a Tienfa, éste felizmente accedió a proponerlo ante el Consejo de Ministros. Con la única condición de que no comentase que yo había tenido algo que ver en el plan y de que no dijera que Balbadd sería el punto de experimentos, ambos entramos en la Sala del Consejo, ocupando nuestros respectivos sillones en la mesa.

Tras una disertación por parte del Ministro de Justicia Koroeda en la cual pidió más celeridad en los procesos judiciales, le tocó a Tienfa explicar el plan de abandono del patrón oro.

\- Buenos días, señorías, miembros del Consejo. Saben cuál es el mayor problema que afronta este país, ¿verdad? Es el poco control que tenemos sobre nuestra propia moneda. Los leks han funcionado bien, el patrón oro es la mejor solución para estabilizar la economía tras la creación de un nuevo Estado y los años siguientes. Pero una vez pasada esa fase inicial, se debe avanzar hacia un sistema que nos permita controlar de forma eficiente la economía. A medida que el país ha ido creciendo, se ha hecho más complicado saber qué pasa con el dinero de nuestro país. Nuestro dinero. El que, como Gobierno, estamos obligados a supervisar. Pero no se pueden supervisar los leks. Y sí el dinero que creemos. Así que, creemos dinero. En papel, un material que no vale nada. Así podremos tener bajo nuestra influencia su valor. No hay que preocuparse por un aumento del valor de ese dinero, porque lo controlaremos nosotros. No, no es una divisa tan estable como el material oro de los leks, pero si queremos mejorar, debemos arriesgar. Produzcamos nuestro propio dinero. Olvidémonos de los leks. Quitemos ese nombre. Refirámonos a la nueva moneda como Huang, en honor a Kenja Huang, primer Ministro de Economía del Imperio Kou. Su visión era que, a medida que las sociedades progresan, se hacen independientes de sus gobiernos. Y eso es algo bueno. Pero si queremos la verdadera independencia de los ciudadanos, también en el marco económico, debemos llenarles de dinero. Ayudarles a que ganen más y sepan cómo administrar el dinero. Evitar que les engañen. Que pueden perseguir si futuro brillante, sus sueños… necesitan dinero. El cual les daremos. Llevaría un año la implantación total del sistema. Nuestras reservas de oro, que empiezan a escasear, aguantarán bien ese tiempo. Durante un año tendremos leks y Huangs. Iremos retirando los leks progresivamente durante un año. Empecemos cuanto antes. ¿Y quieren aun mayor seguridad? Cogeremos una nación pequeña, con capacidad de comercio, un gobierno torpe y un estado de necesidad económica. Implantamos ahí primero el sistema de Huangs, hacemos que se endeuden, y en caso de que las empresas se asusten, les damos la seguridad que otorgaría esa nación-títere para que puedan explotar a gusto sus actividades. Y con eso traeremos de forma definitiva el progreso al Imperio Kou. ¿No es un plan brillante?- dijo Tienfa. Qué bien vende el hombre, madre mía.

\- Pero… si abandonamos el patrón oro… se disparará la inflación…- dijo tímidamente Dalsima, la titular de Interior.

\- Se disparará si dejamos que se dispare… mantendremos un férreo control para controlar los precios y evitar la devaluación de la moneda. Pondremos unos límites a la producción de Huang y los seguiremos a rajatabla- le respondió Tienfa.

\- Aun así, es cierto. La producción en exceso de dinero no es la única causa de la inflación. Se producirá inflación si ofertamos más dinero que demanda de éste haya. Así poniendo, por ejemplo, un límite a la producción de 8 unidades, aunque eso sea una oferta normal, si por motivos de calidad de vida solo se demanda 4, esas cuatro unidades sobrantes nos explotarán en la cara- dijo sagazmente la Ministra de Empleo Kyda Argula.

\- Haremos que la gente quiera dinero…- dijo Tienfa entre dientes, empezando a perder el control de la situación.

\- Oh, vaya, ¿ahora tenemos ese poder? ¿Podemos manipular a las personas para que quieran dinero? La calidad de vida en el Imperio Kou va viento en popa, ¿por qué iba a querer la gente más dinero? ¿Se lo regalaríamos? No, tendrían que trabajar por él. Teniendo ya un buen nivel de vida, ¿para qué trabajar más? ¿Por algo que no necesitan realmente? Exceso – de – oferta- respondió Argula.

\- Supongo… que ahí es donde entraría esa nación de la que hablaba, ¿verdad, Ministro?- dije yo, para evitar que Tienfa dijese más de lo que debía.

\- ¡Eso! Con una nación torpe bajo nuestro dominio monetario, a la cual podamos manipular para que adquiera cada vez más y más deuda, podremos suplir el exceso de oferta de dinero…- dijo el Ministro de Economía, tranquilizándose.

\- ¿Y hay alguna idea de que nación podríamos utilizar?- preguntó Zija Kazimek, Ministra de Fomento. Por su tono, estaba claro que ella sabía la respuesta.

\- Balbadd. La respuesta sería Balbadd- dijo inmediatamente Eleuzos Marinios, el hombre al frente de Defensa.

\- ¿Balbadd?- le invitó a desarrollar el Vice Primer Ministro Kiribe.

\- Es una nación en franca decadencia. Acosada por empresarios corruptos, gobernada por caprichosos incompetentes y con un sector comercial que, estando sobreexplotado, no consigue la eficiencia que debería dada su situación geopolítica- respondió Marinios con calma.

\- Y un punto estratégico-militar increíble- le dijo el Primer Ministro Taushe fríamente. Defensa hace las cosas a su manera, Marinios no habría entrado en la conversación de no ser por la posibilidad de abrir un nuevo centro militar en un buen puerto.

\- Eso es innegable- se limitó a decir el Ministro de Defensa.

\- Bueno… podríamos presentarle esta propuesta al Emperador. Una vez él decida, ya veremos cómo sacarla adelante- dijo Taushe.

\- Bueno, pues votemos. ¿Votos a favor?- preguntó Kiribe.

Quince manos se levantaron, algunas más dubitativas que otras.

\- ¿Votos en contra?

Nadie levantó la mano.

\- ¿Abstenciones?

Una solitaria mano se levantó. Fuuke Koroe, Ministra de Sanidad.

Tienfa parecía ofendido, pero lo dejó pasar. Su propuesta había sido aceptada e iba a pasar a manos del Emperador, el cual haría lo que Taushe le dijese. Habiendo Taushe apoyado la propuesta, era difícil que le recomendase rechazarla.

Con una nueva moneda bajo el brazo se acabó la reunión, y cumpliendo con mi tradición, pasé el tiempo en el Palacio de Molovia hasta la hora de comer, cuando me fui al Restaurante en el que comía con Kouha los jueves, el Ka Shu Linboug.

Como era habitual, Kouha ya me esperaba dentro, con la comida servida. En el reservado no entrábamos ni salíamos juntos, nadie entraba mientras nosotros estamos dentro. Yo, en un estado de felicidad absoluta, me acerqué a él, y antes de decir nada le abracé.

\- Vaya, alguien está hoy bastante feliz, eh…- dijo él, mientras me abrazaba igualmente.

\- Sí. He conseguido algo bastante interesante- dije, mientras me separaba de él. Nos sentamos en las sillas dispuestas en la mesa y ahí seguimos la conversación.

\- He estado pensando… ¿te gustaría venir a la FECOA, Kouha?- le pregunté.

\- ¿Para qué?- me respondió él.

\- Podríamos pasear juntos sin levantar sospechas. Tráete a Graffie. Así no me aburriré tanto.

\- Vaya. ¿Te has vuelto arriesgada?

\- No, para nada. No es como si fuésemos a ir cogidos de la mano y dándonos besos. Simplemente… pasearemos. Por los puestos, yendo a las charlas y tal.

\- Planazo- dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Puede que tengamos tiempo para separarnos del grupo… ir a un sitio privado… mandar a Graffie a cazar moscas…

\- Eso suena mejor.

\- Hecho entonces. Yo tengo algunas reuniones con empresarios, políticos regionales y nacionales, incluso con tus hermanos.

\- ¿Con Kouen y Koumei?

\- Sí. También voy a dar una charla a empresarios y políticos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué?

\- Dinamismo comercial y oportunidades financieras en las regiones rurales deprimidas.

\- Suena bien…

\- ¿Verdad? Quiero hacerles pensar, intentar que lleguen por si mismos a la conclusión de que se puede generar mucho dinero en el campo. Son las regiones rurales en las que más hace falta el trabajo. La Ministra Argula me ha pasado unos datos muy interesantes.

\- Ya veo… está bien, iré.

\- ¡Gracias! Ya verás como no es tan aburrido.

Lo cierto es que no iba a ser nada aburrido.

En el resto de la semana reinó una calma tensa. La FECOA requería trabajo, sí, pero estaba todo muy bien organizado. Se firmaron las últimas autorizaciones, se celebraron las reuniones finales y para el fin de semana todo estaba dispuesto: el lunes a las ocho de la mañana daría comienzo la Feria de Comercio Anual del Imperio Kou. Podía relajarme el fin de semana. Solo tenía que mandar a mis padres y a Shuko fuera el domingo por la mañana para poder dar la clase con Kouha.

Así, indicándole a mi hermano la localización del Museo del Ejercito de Rakushou, conseguí librarme de los tres. Podía pasar con ellos todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero las horas con Kouha eran más limitadas.

Y así, en esa mañana y durante una clase de geología, en la cual abordábamos los minerales, se produjo nuestra primera discusión.

\- Muy bien, Kouha. Vamos a terminar con la familia de las Turmalinas. Vamos con el concepto. Las turmalinas cristalizan en prismas, derivadas del romboedro. Los cristales son hemiédricos y nunca tienen el mismo número de caras terminales en sus dos extremos. Tienden a presentarse como prismas largos, y su sección trasversal podría ser descrito como un triángulo esférico. ¿Sabrías decir por qué? No es la primera vez que lo vemos. ¿Por qué un triángulo esférico?

\- Err… sí. Tienen esa forma por la modificación de las tres aristas laterales por muchos biselamientos.

\- Muy bien. ¿Recuerdas la lección de magnetismo? Pues bien: hay electricidades contrarias en sus extremos. ¿Por qué?

\- Exposición al calor.

\- ¡Exacto! Sigamos, pues. Se hallan en rocas antiguas de cristalización, diseminadas, en mantas y vetas, así como en fragmentos con piedras gemas en medio de los terrenos de acárreo. Es una familia pequeña, con cuatro divisiones: chorlo, turmalina verde, ind-

\- Indicolite y rubellite. Alana, ya se eso- me interrumpió Kouha.

\- Oh. Nunca me habías interrumpido. Y con la respuesta correcta, además- respondí, un poco molesta.

\- Se me dan muy bien los minerales. Es un tema que podríamos pasar más rápido- dijo Kouha mientras se miraba las uñas.

\- No… podemos pasar un tema rápido, Kouha. Así no se aprende- dije yo traumatizada.

\- No hay nada que tenga que aprender, Alana. Porque ya me lo se- contestó, aun examinándose las uñas.

\- Puede que te sepas los nombres, pero no el desarrollo- intercedí.

\- Se todo, Alana- dijo ahora, finalmente mirándome.

\- Muy bien. Entonces podrás hablarme de la estructura del chorlo.

\- Compacta- respondió instantáneamente.

\- Muy bien, háblame de que pasa cuando se intenta fundir la turmalina verde.

\- Es muy difícil. A veces se funden sólo los bordes o se produce esmalte.

\- Turmalina verde, caras laterales.

\- Fuertemente rayadas a lo ancho.

\- ¡NO! A lo largo. Vaya, el experto ha metido la pata, ¿error por falta de instrucción? Eso parece- dije levantando ambas manos.

\- He cometido un error. Insignificante- siguió el, volviendo a mirarse las uñas.

\- ¡No hay nada insignificante!- grite, algo más energética de lo apropiado.

\- Rayas a lo largo, rayas a lo ancho. Da igual- dijo él, moviendo las manos de un lado para otro.

\- Ah, ya veo. Empezamos a pasar de lo correcto. Porque de repente la turmalina verde PUEDE tener rayas a lo ancho. ¿Sus rayas pueden tener otras formas?- pregunté a modo de burla.

\- Alana, estás siendo estúpida- dijo él acomodándose en la silla.

\- Ah, ya. Estoy siendo estúpida. Estúpida. La persona con la respuesta correcta es la estúpida. Muy normal todo- resondí sarcásticamente.

\- No he querido decir eso- dijo Kouha, que empezaba a moverse en la silla.

\- Has querido adelantarte. Y mira lo que has conseguido.

\- No es para tanto.

\- Te has equivocado, Kouha. Y te has equivocado cuando querías demostrar que lo sabías todo. Así que en vez de querer acelerar tanto, más te valdría escuchar, así aprenderías.

\- ¿Qué?- estalló Kouha.

\- Ja, sí, vaya cagada. Rayadas a lo ancho. Rayadas a lo ancho- dije imitándole.

\- Burlándote de un alumno, vaya éxito de profesora.

\- Programando el temario, vaya éxito de alumno.

En ese momento, Kouha se levantó. No agresivamente, sino de forma suave, sin romper el contacto visual conmigo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así- dijo fríamente.

\- Ni tú tampoco. Nunca me has interrumpido, ni has intentado controlar la clase- dije yo, levantándome también.

\- No estaba intentando controlar la clase, intentaba evitar pasar por temas innecesarios.

\- ¿Innecesarios por qué?

Y Kouha, que iba a saltar con un ''porque ya me lo sabía'', tuvo que callarse.

\- ¿Tanto te importa?- murmuró entonces.

\- Si eres mi alumno no quiero que vayas haciendo el tonto por ahí.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que esto se me de mejor que a ti? ¿Por eso estás tensa? ¿Estás asustada?

\- Se ha acabado la clase. Se te dan muy bien las turmalinas. Puedes irte.

Y así, sin mediar palabra, Kouha dio media vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo volví a sentarme, y durante un rato me quedé mirando la puerta. Nada ha sido culpa mía. Ha querido correr y se ha creído más listo de lo que es. ¿Tenerle miedo? A Kouha se le daba bien la geología, pero no mejor que a mi. Desde luego. Le he dedicado tanto tiempo… siempre hemos estado solas. La geología y yo. A veces comentaba algo con mi familia, sí, pero nunca he tenido a un compañero con quien hablar de geología. Conozco a los conservadores de algunos museos, pero lo único que ellos quieren es realizar estudios en individual. No son muy sociables. Entiendo su egoísmo a la hora de no querer compartir el mérito de un descubrimiento.

De hecho, Kouha era la primera persona con la que realmente había compartido mis conocimientos reales. Es algo difícil. Yo he tenido que matarme para conseguir ciertos libros, ya que no tenía la ayuda de mi padre, y mi madre no tenía contactos en el mundo científico. Y yo a Kouha le estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de aprender con una tutora. ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta de su privilegiada situación? Todos los libros que tenía sobre geología se los había dado yo. Todos sus conocimientos, de hecho, eran míos. No tenía por qué atacarme…

El resto del día fue lento. Apenas comí y apenas cené. Cuando llegó mi familia me excusé diciendo que no me encontraba bien. Pasé toda la tarde leyendo la última investigación de Tzu Hsi, una de las más importantes geólogas en la actualidad. Su más reciente obra era ''Amatista'', cuyo nombre refería al tema que trataba, la amatista, uno de los minerales más asociados con la magia antigua y el ocultismo. Se utilizaba para formar círculos en el suelo e invocar demonios. Pero, ¿qué era, a fin de cuentas, la amatista? Cuarzo de color violeta oscuro, aunque el tono puede variar. Frecuentemente cristalizado en pirámides hexágonas sencillas. Ante fuego potente, pierde su color. Siendo la obra de Tzu Hsi un completo análisis del mineral como tal, lo realmente novedoso es de donde viene su peculiar y bonito color. El cuarzo es uno de los minerales más difíciles de tratar, y es complicado extraer información de éste. Pero mediante un ingenioso proceso de deducción, eliminación y exposición a cambio de temperaturas, así como un concienzudo análisis de una muestra en agua salada y dulce, Tzu Hsi llega a la conclusión de que su color se lo otorga una muy pequeña porción de óxidos de hierro y manganesa (ojo, que no manganeso).

Es realmente admirable, ya que, como he comentado, el cuarzo es siempre difícil de tratar. Me recuerda a alguien…

Me acosté antes de las diez. A las siete de la mañana del día siguiente debía estar en el Palacio Imperial, ya que en una de sus alas, concretamente el ala oeste o ''ala pública'' se llevaría a cabo la FECOA, que por supuesto no sólo tomaría lugar sólo en la parte edificada del ala oeste del Palacio, sino también en los jardines anexos. Oficialmente el día empezaba a las ocho de la mañana, pero la principal responsable debía estar presente bastante antes de la hora de inicio. La mañana, como sería habitual en los días que están por delante, estaba cargada de eventos, como la tarde. Concilié el sueño rápidamente, en lo que fue una noche tranquila. Calma antes de la tormenta.

Era un poco después de las cinco de la mañana cuando me desperté. Estaba muy oscuro, todavía era noche profunda. Silenciosamente me bañé, me arreglé, me vestí y me dispuse a salir: un carruaje ya estaba preparado en la puerta. Empezaba el día.

Todavía no eran las siete. Faltaban unos cinco minutos, y yo sabía a la perfección que hasta las siete nadie podía entrar en el Palacio. Así que ahí tuve que esperar, pensando que, en la inmensidad de la construcción que se erigía ante mi, se encontraba Kouha. En algún lugar del Palacio, considerando la hora, en su habitación, estaba esa persona con la que mantenía una muy extraña relación. Con la que había discutido hace unas horas, y oh, también con la que había quedado en verme hoy. Hacía bastante frío. Cosa lógica en una madrugada de otoño. Un par de grados sobre cero. Iba bastante abrigada, pero nada protegía mis manos, las cuales temblaban.

A las siete de la mañana en punto empezó el movimiento en las puertas. Tras presentarme ante la seguridad de Palacio estos me escoltaron hasta el ala oeste del Palacio. Las estancias de Kouha estaban en el ala este, por lo que, en principio, no había peligro de cruzármelo. Tras unos minutos de paseo, llegué al Salón de Exposiciones, donde estaba todo preparado para el inicio de la FECOA. Cada puesto, cada mesa, cada sala para reuniones… todo listo para el impulso económico del país.

Unos cuantos guardias ya vigilaban la estancia. Había quedado en encontrarme a las siete y media con los oficiales del Ministerio de Comercio. No es que quedase nada por pulir: todo estaba en su sitio y no había lugar para cambios de última hora. La reunión era una mera formalidad. Constataríamos que todo está en su sitio, nos felicitaríamos, nos desearíamos suerte…

Es importante mantener una buena relación con los miembros del Ministerio, pero si hoy todo salía bien, estableceré relaciones con peces muy gordos, lo cual podría impulsar mi carrera política.

\- Buenos días, señora Ministra. ¿Dispuesta a empezar el día?- dijo una voz detrás de mi. Al darme la vuelta reconocí al Secretario de Estado de Pequeñas y Medianas Empresas, Tuzo Shushintia.

\- Buenos días. Claro que sí. Esta es una oportunidad invaluable para todos…

\- Lo es, desde luego- respondió una tercera voz. Chuse Matatishe, Secretario de Estado de Infraestructuras Comerciales.

\- Buenos días- saludamos Shushintia y yo al unísono.

\- Buenos días. Yamahiko llegará en un rato, quería solucionar algo antes de que empiece todo.

\- ¿Alguien sabe algo de Tzido y Reiko?- pregunté yo, refiriéndome al Secretario de Estado de Empresas y a la Vice Ministra de Comercio.

\- Los cuatro miembros designados del Consejo están en los alojamientos de los empresarios. De Tzido y Reiko no se nada, pero no creo que tarden en llegar- dijo Shushintia.

\- Shourigato llega a las ocho menos cuarto. Debemos ser conscientes que según empiecen a llegar los empresarios nos dispersaremos y será difícil coordinarnos- dije yo.

\- Todo saldrá bien. Hemos organizado todo esto durante mucho tiempo. Irá bien- intercedió Matatishe.

\- Eso espero…- suspiré.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Shourigato y Yamahiko llegaron, separados por cinco minutos. Se acercaban las ocho de la mañana y Tzido y Reiko no aparecían.

\- Perdón, perdón- entró diciendo Reiko, notablemente cansada. Tzido, sonriente, iba a su lado.

\- Buenos días a todos- dijo alegremente el Secretario de Estado de Empresas, más contento de lo que solía mostrarse.

Interesante actitud… pero dejemos eso para otro momento. A las ocho en punto se abrirían las puertas del Palacio. Tras identificarse, los empresarios podrían entrar, y serían guiados a este salón. Era el momento.

Unas campanas señalaron la hora. Los siete miembros del Consejo de Ministerio presentes nos miramos. Los últimos deseos de buena suerte y felicitaciones fueron intercambiados. Eché un vistazo a todo el Salón, en el que estábamos los siete miembros del Consejo de Ministerio y algunos guardias.

Poco a poco, el Salón de Exposiciones se fue llenando. Joyas, seda, cachemira, adornos… La gran mayoría hombres de más de cincuenta años. Pude distinguir a Shide, el miembro del Consejo de Ministerio escogido por el Emperador. Hablaba con Kouen Ren y un señor más.

Yo no conocía a la mayoría, pero todos parecían conocerme. Era la persona más solicitada de todo el espacio. ''Buenos días'', ''Sí, soy yo'', ''¿Y usted es?'', ''Ah, he oído hablar de su sociedad, va muy bien'', ''Muy contentos, de momento todo va bien'', ''Gracias''. Ese era el esquema general de las conversaciones que mantenía.

La primera media hora pasó bien. Entre las presentaciones, observe las reuniones, que de momento se limitaban a grupitos en círculo que de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas al exterior. ¿Buscando a alguien?

\- Gran organización. Felicidades- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Lo normal es que los empresarios me hablaran siempre de frente. Pero esa voz venía de atrás… me sonaba esa voz. Así, cuando me di la vuelta, pude confirmar mis sospechas.

\- Príncipe Ren. Es un honor tenerlo aquí. Gracias por tan inmerecidos cumplidos- me dirigí a Kouen Ren, con una pequeña reverencia.

\- A usted, ¿le va todo bien?- preguntó.

\- Sí. Todos estamos muy contentos por el rumbo de la economía de la Nación. Esperamos la celebración de este evento sirva para mejorarla aún más.

\- Bueno, ya analizaremos los resultados a su término. Pero por la forma en que ha sido organizada, seguramente saldremos ganando todos.

\- Bueno, esas es la idea.

\- Ministra Tsum, ¿qué opina del nuevo plan de Gestión Monetaria propuesto por el Ministerio de Economía?

\- Bueno, Príncipe Ren, lo cierto es que, si bien hay algunos riesgos y agujeros que debemos tapar, considero que el plan propuesto es lo mejor para una Nación tan avanzada como la nuestra. Podemos disparar el crecimiento en todos los sentidos.

\- Ya veo. Recomendaré al Emperador su aprobación. Por cierto, Ministra, ¿ha visto a mi hermano Koumei? Habíamos hablado de reunirnos en este Salón a las nueve.

\- Lo siento, no lo he visto.

\- ¿Y a mi hermano Kouha?

Se me había olvidado por completo que Kouen sabía acerca de mi aventura con Kouha. Me paralicé de arriba a abajo, y de no ser por una extraordinaria demostración de fuerza, habría roto el contacto visual.

\- No, no lo he visto.

\- Me comentó que quería venir… Bueno, Ministra, le dejo seguir con la organización. Una vez más, felicidades y gracias.

\- Gracias a usted, Príncipe Ren…

Mi ''cuñado'' era una de los hombres más atractivos que haya visto nunca. Kouha tiene su encanto, lo tiene, pero Kouen Ren era el sueño de toda mujer: atractivo, inteligente, heredero del Imperio… y su salud mental no era puesta en duda en los círculos nobiliarios. Puede que con alguien como él no discuta acerca de las rayas presentes en la turmalina verde. Pero no era Kouha. Le faltaba ese elemento excéntrico y salvaje. Una relación con él sería aburrida y previsible.

Sin rastro de Kouha, la mañana transcurrió tranquila. Algunas reuniones y charlas. Particularmente interesante fue la exposición del Vice Primer Ministro Kiribe: el uso y la oportunidad. Era el primero de cinco días incesantes, con todo tipo de eventos y líos por doquier. Yo daba una pequeña charla de bienvenida a las doce de la mañana. Saludo, resumen de los éxitos conseguidos y poco más. El jueves era cuando me lucía con mi charla de verdad, la cual me he preparado a conciencia. Y de momento, todo estaba saliendo bien.

Un grupo de comerciantes de Sindria se me acercaron para comentar un nuevo programa, que entraría en vigor a principios del año próximo, sobre transporte de mercancías por vía marítima. Era una de mis grandes apuestas: Sindria era uno de los mejores mercados posibles, y sería de idiotas no reconocerlo y explotarlo, rivalidades aparte. Justo cuando se terminó la conversación y me alejé del grupo, una figura anciana se acercó a mi lentamente. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

\- ¡Señor Matte! Qué alegría que hay podido usted venir- dije mientras me acercaba a mi predecesor como Ministra de Comercio.

El hombre, de mi estatura, complexión delgada, unos setenta años y un llamativo pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás me miraba fijamente con sus pequeños ojos.

\- Ministra Tsum. Es un placer para mi poder asistir a esta celebración- dijo él débilmente. Bastante débil para un hombre que era Ministro hace unos meses… Sus manos temblaban y su voz no era menos temblorosa. No utilizaba bastón para andar, pero su paso era lento y, en ocasiones, errático.

\- ¿Qué tal le va todo? Tengo entendido que su hijo da una charla mañana sobre el desarrollo del comercio agrícola en las montañas del este. Estoy deseando presenciarla.

\- Sí, él tiene mañana esa charla… Yo le ayudo al frente de Kasena.

\- Empresa que fundó su abuelo, si no me equivoco… y una de las mejores a la hora de la distribución de productos agrícolas.

\- Ya… ¿Cómo va todo en el Ministerio?

\- Nos apañamos. No se si ha oído acerca del nuevo plan monetario.

\- ¿La nueva moneda de papel? Sí he escuchado los rumores… El Ministro Tienfa siempre ha sido muy ingenioso. Espero que salga todo bien.

\- Todos lo esperamos.

\- ¿Qué hay de lo de Cussode? ¿Se sabe algo?

Casi pierdo la firmeza. Por mucho que me esforzara en intentar olvidarlo, es nunca se iría.

-No. Su sustituto es mejor a la hora del trabajo en equipo.

\- No era difícil encontrar a alguien mejor que él trabajando en equipo.

\- Cierto.

\- ¿Ha oído los últimos rumores de Taushe?

\- No. ¿Qué rumores?- le pregunté, acercándome un poco y bajando la voz.

\- Se comenta que dimitirá pronto. Está buscando sustituto, y al parecer Kiribe está descartado.

\- Pero el sustituto lo elige el Emperador… el Primer Ministro es elegido por él.

\- Si, Ministra Tsum, pero se dice que el Emperador le ha pedido a Taushe que él mismo dirija la búsqueda de remplazo… Confía mucho en Taushe.

Para ser un señor con dificultad ambulatoria y salud frágil, era increíble la cantidad de información que Scoro Matte podía reunir. Claro que esto es lo que pasa cuando se tiene tanto tiempo libre. Había algo que me interesaba.

\- ¿Y se sabe quiénes son los candidatos, señor Matte?

\- He oído que quiere a alguien de fuera del Consejo de Ministros. Puede que un oficial del Ejército. Eso ya no está tan claro.

\- Interesante…

\- ¿Sabes quién está muy tranquilo últimamente? El Tercer Príncipe. Lleva unos meses sin causar escándalos. Y al parecer, los domingos por la mañana se escabulle del Palacio para ir a algún sitio. No se sabe a dónde.

Ansiedad, pánico, terror, confusión…

\- Ya veo. Señor Matte, lamento decirle que tengo que ir a dar el último repaso a mi intervención de bienvenida. Será a las doce. ¿Nos acompañará?

\- Por supuesto, ahí estaré Ministra Tsum. Felicidades por la organización.

\- Gracias, gracias- dije alejándome.

Oh, yo creía que era discreto. O más bien, que a un Príncipe nadie le toma los horarios ni los movimientos. Me equivoqué. Curiosamente, Matte no ha dicho nada de nuestras reuniones los jueves y los martes para comer. O la fuente del rumor no lo ha percibido o no se ha trasmitido esa información a Matte. Pero esa información estaba ahí. Ahí fuera. Si se empieza a tirar de la cuerda y alguien examina nuestros horarios… Oh, no, qué mal. Y encima he discutido con Kouha. Quedamos en no reunirnos ni el jueves ni el martes de esta semana. El problema eran las reuniones de los jueves. No nos reuníamos todos los martes, pero sí todos los jueves. Demasiado lío. Pero lo cierto es que en estos momentos la FECOA es el menor de mis problemas…

Quiero a Kouha. Le quiero, pero también quiero una carrera política. Que acabaría hecha pedazos, junto a mi reputación, si alguien se entera de lo nuestro… Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil… Con lo fácil que era cuando mi única preocupación eran las piedras.

\- Alana- me llamó una voz de frente. Pero yo estaba demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos.

\- Alana- repitió la voz, sin elevarse.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh, padre. ¿Disfruta de este evento?- dije bajando de la nube. El nubarrón.

\- Está todo muy bien organizado. Tengo entendido que en media hora darás una charla de bienvenida a los asistentes.

\- Sí. Estaba repasando mentalmente toda la charla como tal…

\- ¿Mientras andabas?

\- Lo siento. He de admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa…

\- Lo harás bien.

\- Gracias. Voy a ir ya a la sala…

\- Estaré allí.

\- Gracias, padre. Lo aprecio mucho.

Y así puse rumbo a la sala de conferencias. Todavía en estado de shock, intentaba procesar que el secretismo que rodeaba a nuestra relación estaba en peligro. Procurando no hacer contacto visual con nadie y a paso rápido, me encontré en la sala de conferencias casi sin darme cuenta. Tenía mucho más en lo que pensar…

La sala de conferencias era un espacio enorme, escalonado. Los escalones eran el acomodo del público. No se podía pasar por el medio de la sala, ya que era donde se sentaba la gente. Se debe bajar, si así se quiere, por las escaleras que hay pegadas en ambas paredes. La sala perfectamente podía albergar a más de trescientas personas. En la parte baja, una vez se terminan las escaleras, hay tres metros de suelo liso. Tras esos tres metros, un nuevo y último escalón, el cual elevaba un poco al conferenciante. Un gran ventanal permitía la entrada de luz. El ventanal, ubicado sobre el espacio reservado al conferenciante, era suficiente para que no hubiera ningún rincón de la sala oscuro.

Bajé hasta abajo y me quedé en el espacio de cuatro metros entre el escalón final de los reservados al público y el escalón que elevaba a la persona que hablaba. Pensando en Kouha. En nuestra discusión. En nuestro secreto. En nuestro beso…

Durante la siguiente media hora, la sala se fue llenando gradualmente. A las doce menos diez estaban ya abajo los otros diez miembros del Consejo de Ministerio del Ministerio de Comercio. Se pondrían a mis espaldas durante el discurso.

\- De momento todo va bien. Incluso mejor de lo que esperábamos- me susurró Rarso Idoio, el miembro del Consejo de Ministerio designado por mi.

\- Esperemos que siga así, Rarso. Recemos por ello.

\- Hay varios ministros presentes en la sala. El Príncipe Kouen, el Príncipe Koumei, Taushe, Generales del Ejercito…

\- ¿Hay algún empresario?- pregunté de broma.

\- ¿Quieres más? Llevamos toda la mañana nadando entre ellos.

\- Esto no durará mucho… reservo mis fuerzas para el asalto del jueves.

\- Dicen que el propio Emperador vendrá para presenciar tu charla del jueves.

\- ¿El Emperador está interesado en las regiones rurales deprimidas? Qué curioso…

\- ¿No estas nerviosa?

\- ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Para nada…

\- Los empresarios con los que he hablado han encajado bien el tema de la introducción del Huang. Los del este tienen sus dudas, pero están accediendo.

\- Gracias, Rarso. Eres muy útil. Los empresarios con los que yo he hablado van por la misma dirección.

\- Será más fácil de lo que pensamos… todo está saliendo muy bien, ¿no?

\- Sí, sí, todo. No olvides que hoy comemos con los Consejos de Ministerio de los Ministerios de Economía y Asuntos Exteriores. Madre mía, se nos va a atragantar hasta el agua…

Shushuntia se nos acercó y nos dijo en voz baja:

\- Miren el octavo escalón empezando por arriba. Casi en el extremo izquierdo, ¿ven a ese hombre de barba negra y traje verde? Es el dueño de Rokokia. Dudaba que fuera a presentarse… en la próxima reunión del Consejo de Ministerio cerramos esa empresa.

\- Yamahiko todavía no me ha pasado el informe… sin él no se puede hacer nada- le respondí.

\- ¡Mirad! Es Kougyoku Ren, la hija del Emperador- dijo Rarso.

Acababa de entrar por la puerta la chica referida. Kouha me ha comentado varias veces que ambos se llevan muy bien, aunque ella es muy ingenua. Su pelo era el mismo que sus hermanos Kouen y Koumei. Ese rojo tan llamativo. Parecía buscar a alguien. Tras ella estaba el Escribano Principal Adscrito a su Seiden, Ka Koubun o algo así. Kouha nunca se acuerda de su nombre.

Los diez últimos minutos pasaron rápidamente. Una vez sonaron las campanas correspondientes a las doce, todo el mundo dejó de hablar y se sentó. Los once miembros del Consejo de Ministerio subimos a la plataforma para oradores. Mientras yo me puse en el centro, al frente los otros permanecieron unos pasos atrás. Cinco a mi izquierda y cinco a mi derecha.

La sala estaba bastante llena, y todos me miraban fijamente. Los Príncipes Kouen y Koumei y la Princesa Kougyoku estaban en el primer escalón, mejor preparado que los demás (con cojines). Tras aclararme la voz, carraspeé educadamente. La sala en silencio y todo el mundo mirándome. Y empecé.

\- Buenos días, señores y señoras. Altezas, empresarios, funcionarios, distinguidos invitados. Esta semana nos reunimos en este Palacio, el Palacio Imperial, sede del poder del país, de la fuerza de nuestra Nación. En esta sala estamos presentes los impulsores de la economía del país. Creamos empleo y producimos riqueza. Nunca olviden eso. Son ustedes los que arriesgan, son ustedes los que mantienen, junto con la Familia Imperial y el pueblo, los cimientos de este país. Y eso es algo por lo que deben sentirse orgullosos. Esta Feria de Comercio no es sólo una exposición de productos. Es también una felicitación por nuestros actos. Una fiesta por nuestro trabajo. Desde el ganadero en las montañas del este hasta el marinero en las costas del oeste. Sois vosotros quienes les dais trabajo. Y por eso no puedo decir más que gracias. Gracias por llevar a la gente de este país a una vida mejor mediante la oferta de empleo. Me gustaría en este momento agradecer al anterior Ministro de Comercio, Scoro Matte, no sólo su presencia, sino también sus años de incansable servicio a nuestra Nación desde el puesto que actualmente ostento yo. Gracias, Señor Matte.

Un aplauso para el anterior Ministro de Comercio estalló en la sala.

Ja, los tengo en la palma de mi mano.


	21. Chapter 21

En la palma de la mano. En un discurso poco preparado y de apenas quince minutos, conseguí no sólo reafirmar la confianza que ya tenían en mi, sino fortalecerla. Una Ministra mujer y joven tiene un panorama complicado a la hora de asumir un departamento como el de Comercio. Aquellos a los que se les presta servicio, los empresarios, son personas demasiado tradicionales. Ganármelos era difícil, pero necesario. Se necesita confianza entre el Ministerio y las empresas. Y aquí me tenéis, siendo completamente valorada por aquellos a que controlan gran parte de la economía del Imperio Kou. Misión cumplida.

El resto del día se siguió desarrollando como estaba planeado. Mejor, incluso. En la comida con la dirección de los Ministerios de Economía y Asuntos Exteriores, diría que Tinfalo incluso se mostró algo abierta conmigo. Tienfa me comentó que Naki Shozone tenía interés en hablar conmigo. No una reunión como tal, sólo compartir unas palabras. Shozone era, ni más ni menos, la empresaria más importante del este del país. Transporte marítimo, ese era su negocio. Lo dominaba a la perfección, nadie podía hacerle sombra en ese campo. Prácticamente el noventa por ciento de los navíos mercantiles con bandera del Imperio Kou tenían como armadora a Naki Shozone. Mantenía relaciones con todas las Naciones con acceso al mar. Sus relaciones con la Familia Imperial eran sobresalientes, y sus conexiones con el Gobierno no eran menos desdeñables. Shozone era una mujer mayor, rondaría los sesenta años, a lo mejor un poco más. Matriarca indiscutible de la familia Shozone, su poder e influencia estaban a la par que la de un ministro. Puede que más incluso. Amiga personal del Emperador, su poder y riqueza igualaban su inteligencia. De aspecto dulce, ponerte en su camino significaría tu fin. ¿Muerte? No, ella era más sutil. Te destruiría económica y mentalmente, sin sangre. Era una mujer peligrosa… con la que, sí o sí, tenía que reunirme. A la que tenía que complacer. Gajes del oficio.

Tienfa me comentó que Shozone estaría en los jardines del Palacio por la tarde, sobre las seis. Fue una forma velada de decir dónde y a qué hora debía encontrarme con la empresaria. Así, una vez terminada la comida a las tres y media de la tarde, decidí pasearme por las estancias de la FECOA para realizar una inspección/evaluación inicial. Había diez comedores situados en el ala oeste del Palacio Imperial de Rakushou. Todos ocupados, si bien no todos los empresarios que participaban en el evento estaban comiendo en el Palacio Imperial. Algunos estaban comiendo en sus respectivos hoteles, o en casas de amigos en Rakushou. Un grupo comía con el Emperador. A mi eso me tocaba el jueves. Sí, el jueves era mi día grande.

Y todo iba bien. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Tanta paranoia, tanto miedo, tanto estrés… Para nada. Para que todo saliera mucho mejor de lo esperado. Hay veces que la vida te sonríe… Y Kouha. Tenía que disculparme. El sábado, una vez todo acabe, volveré al Palacio y le pediré perdón. Era él el que se había equivocado, pero mi reacción no fue adulta para nada. A veces hay que ceder. Kouha era listo, sí, pero en algunas facetas… era como un niño. Y yo tenía que ser madura. Ayudarle a madurar.

A las cinco en punto accedí a uno de los jardines, el principal. Donde Tienfa me había dicho que estaría. Se me había ido el Santo al cielo, y casi llego tarde. Pero siendo un encuentro informal (''sobre las cinco'', ''en el jardín principal'') no habría problema si se me iba un poco la hora… lo cual no pasó, al final. Justo al salir al jardín sonaron las campanas. Eché un primer vistazo, confiando en que yo era la primera en llegar. No era así. Naki Shozone me esperaba ya, copa de vino en mano. Vestida con un sencillo vestido naranja apagado, su presencia se hacía notar. De altura y complexión media, la señora Shozone destacaba. No tenía nada especial. Era una especie de aura de distinción y elegancia la que le rodeaba. Según me fui acercando, sus rasgos se acentuaron. Una vez más, rasgos nada destacables. Pelo corto, más que el mío. No caía el pelo hacia abajo, era un pelo castaño rizado y algo abombado. Sus ojos y cejas tenían el mismo color marrón claro. Prácticamente ninguna arruga, bastante llamativo teniendo en cuenta su edad. Al verme acercándome, sonrió. Una fila de pequeños dientes blancos se dejó entrever. Cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos, ella también dio alguno hacia mi.

\- Ministra Tsum. Estaba deseando encontrarme con usted. Lamento no haberlo podido hacer en el tiempo que lleva como Ministra. Son unas fechas algo convulsas- dijo, con una voz tranquila pero firme.

\- Entiendo. Es un placer y todo un honor tenerla aquí, señora Shozone. ¿Está todo a su gusto?- le dije educadamente.

\- Todo está perfectamente organizado. Felicidades, a usted y a todo el equipo del Ministerio de Comercio. Asistí a su charla esta mañana. Es usted una gran oradora.

\- Muchas gracias. Tengo entendido que se reunió recientemente con el Ministro de Comercio de Isefreria.

\- Así es. Le transmití mi preocupación por las altas aduanas de sus puertos. Y bueno, afirmó que tenía intención de revisar el sistema de aduanas por completo. Pero no es algo que de por seguro. Isefreria está teniendo éxito con el transporte de mercancías por vía terrestre. Están descuidando el sector marítimo.

\- Grave error, coincidirá.

\- Cierto, Ministra. Es por mar por donde entran telas, especias y material de producción. Esos mercados en Isefreria son deficientes. Espero que se den cuenta antes de que haya consecuencias en su economía. Isefreria es una Nación en vías de desarrollo, que caerá si no es bien administrada. Intenté explicárselo al Ministro, pero en mi opinión, no me hizo mucho caso.

\- Estoy segura de que recapacitarán.

\- Eso espero, señorita Tsum. Le quería comentar que me gustaría solicitar un nuevo permiso para el transporte fluvial. En concreto para el transporte a través del rio Soco-Fueral.

\- ¿Podría explicarme la motivación?

\- Mayormente para el transporte de la sal, que se explota en la zona. Más rápido, más barato y más seguro. Podríamos transportarla hasta el puerto de Sisua. A partir de ahí, el transporte a las demás ciudades de la zona se haría por vía terrestre.

\- Entiendo. Hablaré con Fomento y Recursos Naturales, pero delo por hecho. Señora Shozone, ya sabe que el Gobierno aprecia los servicios que presta al Imperio en el ámbito comercial.

\- Claro, señorita Tsum. Precisamente hoy me lo ha comentado el Emperador durante la comida.

\- Ah, ¿ha comido usted con la Familia Imperial?

\- Sí, con el Emperador y señora. También con algunos de los Príncipes y la Princesa Kougyoku. He visto… muy callado al Tercer Príncipe.

\- Ah- dije tontamente. Vuelta de la parálisis.

\- Es horrible… ¿no cree?

\- ¿Qué es horrible?- le seguí el juego.

\- Todo lo que se cuenta. Despedazamientos, torturas… Reconozco que estaba algo asustada. Hoy parecía enfadado.

\- Bueno.

\- Se dice que en cierta ocasión un pueblo de la frontera norte se rebeló y mandó sustancias envenenadas a los mercados de la zona. Se decidió mandar al Tercer Príncipe a solucionar el problema. Y… Bueno.

\- Bueno.

\- Empezó con animales. Y una vez se le sacó de entre las sombras del Palacio… continuó con las personas.

\- Bueno, yo…

\- Uno de sus asesores principales es el General Toxidio. Ya sabe. Inició una revuelta en el este. Casi tuvo éxito. Unos días antes de su ejecución, se le concedió un indulto inesperado y sospechoso. Y fue entonces cuando entró en la Seiden del Tercer Príncipe.

\- Ya, bueno…

\- Tanta maldad, tanto sadismo… no se de dónde lo puede haber sacado.

\- Él no es malo- estallé.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es un niño y punto. ¿Qué opina del nuevo sistema monetario?

\- Está… bien. Está muy bien pensado. Ya se lo comenté al Ministro Tienfa. Me ofrezco a ayudar en la gestión de Balbadd en aquello que sea necesario. Cuenten conmigo.

\- Gracias, señora Shozone. Si me disculpa, tengo una reunión. Ganaderos del este.

\- Claro. Hasta la próxima, señorita Tsum.

\- Adiós, señora Shozone.

Pocas veces había sentido tantas ganas de pegar a alguien. Yo misma estaba sorprendida por la forma en la que me controlé. Lo peor es… que no se ha inventado nada. Pero no era malo. No era malo. No. El Kouha que yo conocía… no era malo. Era travieso y descuidado. Pero malo no.

Según me alejaba, tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No era una lágrima de tristeza la que quería contener. Era más bien de impotencia. Por no poder defenderle. Por no ser más valiente.

No tenía ninguna reunión. No tenía nada que hacer. Mi intención era estar por la FECOA hasta las nueve. Hablando en corrillos, controlando la situación. Pero me fui. Mañana sería otro día. Un día lleno de reuniones, las de mañana oficiales, en salas acondicionadas para tal fin. Por se había acabado.

Martes y miércoles fueron dos días sin incidentes ni tensiones. Demasiadas reuniones para tales preocupaciones. El jueves fue un poco distinto. De hecho, el jueves fue el día en el cual toda mi vida dio el más dramático de los vuelcos.

Al igual que el lunes, el martes y el miércoles, el día empezó a las ocho de la mañana. La primera hora está libre de reuniones. En la galería principal y los jardines, grupos de personas hablaban mientras desayunaban de pie. Desde grupos de dos hasta concentraciones de más de diez personas, era el lugar idóneo para sentar las bases de futuros negocios, acuerdos…

Claro que los había más sociables que otros. Algunos sólo iban a las reuniones, mientras que otros se pasaban en el Palacio desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche.

Pese a ser diciembre, la temperatura era agradable. Las primeras horas, de ocho a diez, solíamos estar a un par de grados sobre cero, pero a partir de esa hora la temperatura subía gradualmente. Así, las primeras dos horas solían ser menos activas.

Mi charla estaba programada para las once. Antes de eso, a las diez tenía una reunión con un grupo de comerciantes de aceite en una de las salas acondicionadas para tal fin. Sector poco competitivo y que no producía mucho dinero, era mi labor asegurarles que tenían el apoyo del Ministerio. Aunque no fuera así del todo…

Tras más de media hora de unos señores diciéndome que necesitan más ayuda y de lo muy apenados que están por el desentendimiento del Ministerio del sector del aceite, había llegado la hora. En veinticinco minutos sería mi gran momento. Me dirigí a la sala de conferencias para concienciarme y tranquilizarme. A pesar de que aún faltaban veinticinco minutos para la exposición, ya había bastante gente. Bajé hasta abajo y me senté en la primera fila. En el centro de la primera fila había unos cojines muy llamativos, para el Emperador, supongo. Todo era tan intimidante… Pero tenía que hacerse. Y hacerse bien.

Veinte minutos faltaban para las once cuando mi hermano rompió mi concentración.

\- Alana. Se te ve muy determinada. Todo indica que será una gran charla.

\- ¿Defensa necesita nuevos juguetes?- le dije levantándome.

\- De momento vamos bien, gracias. Puede que cambiamos a los contratistas para la adquisición de acero. Ya veremos.

\- Bueno. ¿Qué te parece la FECOA?

\- Muy bien organizada, desde luego. Felicidades.

\- Gracias. Mira que nos ha costado…

\- El esfuerzo ha dado sus frutos… había unos señores hablando de un acuerdo para el desarrollo de nuevas viviendas en Tustukidao.

\- Ah, sí. Es una idea inteligente. Tustukidao es una de las ciudades más prominentes del sur. Se está desarrollando a una velocidad nunca antes vista. El sector maderero tira mucho, y los árboles de la zona son bastante buenos.

\- Creía que los mejores árboles para madera eran los del este.

\- Los del extremo este, Shuko. A través de montañas y terreno inestable. El transporte lo hace un negocio nada rentable. Tustukidao es mucho más acessible.

\- También he oído que se está gestando un importante acuerdo para la producción de vino.

\- ¡Sí! En los valles del noreste. La mejor zona, al parecer. No tengo conocimientos elevados en viticultura…

\- Estoy deseando conocer el resultado.

\- ¿Defensa os deja acercaros al alcohol?

\- Alana, no es una secta… no hay problemas mientras no vayas borracho al trabajo…

\- Confío en que no lo harás.

\- Confías bien. Alana, te quería comentar que he conocido a una chica.

\- ¡Vaya! Ya iba siendo hora, ¿no crees?

\- Lo mismo te digo. Se llama Akima. Sus padres comercian medicamentos. Mayormente en el norte.

\- ¿La familia Tachae?

\- Exacto.

\- Bueno, es una buena pretendiente. Estarás muy contento.

\- Lo estamos, Alana. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Pues igual que siempre. Ya aparecerá alguien.

\- Ahora eres Ministra. Puedes apuntar muy alto.

\- Yo siempre apunto alto, Shuko.

\- No esperaría menos de ti.

\- ¿Qué tal van tus estudios de geología?

\- Me gustaría poder dedicarle más tiempo a la geología, realmente. De momento sólo leo lo que descubren otros…

\- Te irá bien. En estos meses has cosechado bastantes éxitos.

\- Casi todos sobre la base del Ministro anterior.

\- Alana, llevas muy poco en el cargo. No te presiones. Todo esto de la FECOA es un éxito tuyo.

\- Lo hemos organizado entre todo el Ministerio, Shuko.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la charla de ahora?

\- Me ha ayudado la Ministra Argula.

\- Pero el trabajo como tal es tuyo.

\- Sí…

\- Pues debes estar orgullosa de eso. Es algo tuyo. El propio Emperador va a venir a verlo.

\- Gracias, Shuko. De verdad.

\- Te estaré viendo. Padre y mamá también estarán aquí.

\- Bueno, ya me diréis qué tal lo he hecho al salir.

\- Lo harás perfectamente, Alana. No lo dudes. Te dejo concentrarte estos últimos quince minutos. Nos vemos luego.

\- Gracias, Shuko.

Y así, tras un breve abrazo, Shuko subió las escaleras. Era increíble lo bueno que era a la hora de hacerme sentir mejor. Incluso cuando no lo necesitaba. Incluso cuando no lo parecía. El simplemente era experto en eso. Mi mejor amigo, sin duda, a lo largo de mi vida. Cosa no demasiado difícil, ya que yo nunca he sido una persona muy amigable. Mi madre, Ekoe y Daffa siempre han sido buenos conmigo. Más que buenos. Pero era Shuko quien me conseguía los libros que no encontraba. Quien me llevaba minerales, piedras, instrumentos y demás cuando no podía conseguirlos por mi cuenta. Incluso no le importaba aguantar que de vez en cuando le soltara una pequeña (o no tan pequeña) charla sobre geología. Le daba igual. Él siempre me dijo que si la geografía era lo que me hacía feliz, podía contar con él si necesitaba ayuda. El hermano ejemplar.

Para mi ''momento'' me había puesto más guapa que nunca. Vestido sencillo, azul oscuro y con detalles en dorado. El pelo estaba cuidadosamente peinado, con los mechones realizando mayormente semicírculos. Algo de maquillaje natural remataba la imagen. Quedaban cinco minutos para las once, y la sala estaba prácticamente llena. Solo estaba libre la primera fila. Emperador e invitados especiales de éste.

Cuando faltaban cuatro minutos, a lo alto de la sala, en la puerta, empezó a haber movimiento. Se despejó la escalera izquierda y, al tiempo que yo me subía a la tribuna, un grupo de personas empezó a bajar por ésta. Los primeros cuatro debían ser miembros de las Autoridad Imperiales. El siguiente era el Emperador. Su gran figura bajaba las escaleras con una extraña agilidad. Tras él, en fila, iban su esposa, Gyokuen, el Príncipe Kouen, el Príncipe Koumei, el Príncipe Kouha y la Princesa Kougyoku.

Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Qué hace Kouha aquí?! ¡¿Y así?! ¿Desde cuándo su pelo es del mismo color que el de sus hermanos? Pero si sus ojos también son rojos… ¿Se tiñe el pelo? Pero, ¿y qué hay de los ojos?

Vestido con unas botas azules, hakama gris, un kimono rojo oscuro con dragones amarillos estampados y una capa azul oscura desabrochada que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, que sujeta sobre sus hombros, Kouha parecía, como de costumbre, la persona más despreocupada del mundo.

Tras darme cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente, retiré la vista, centrándola en el punto opuesto de la sala. Una sala en la que no sólo estaba la Familia Imperial. Ministros, empresarios, jueces y todo tipo de personas influyentes se juntaban para escucharme.

Había que seguir. Una vez todo el mundo estaba sentado, sonaron las campanas. Eran las once de la mañana, y mi charla debía empezar.

Antes de que terminaran de sonar las campanas, me desplacé hasta el centro del escalón del orador. Y una vez cesó ese agradable sonido, sólo quedó el silencio. Cientos de ojos mirándome, con sus orejas preparadas para escucharme, empecé:

\- Buenos días. Señores y señoras. Majestad, altezas. Queridos empresarios y distinguidos invitados. Me gustaría empezar agradeciendo su presencia en esta charla y su interés por nuestras regiones deprimidas. Deprimidas no por su escaso potencial, sino por la falta de interés que se tiene en éste. Estamos hablando de las regiones Sesilia y Traise, en el oeste, Exlado en sur, Nachi en el norte y Tumyo, Claes y Lorikia en el este. ¿Por dónde empezamos? Por el caso más urgente, el este. La región menos desarrollada del país es Lorikia, al sureste. Es una región muy árida. Mayormente rocosa. Así que tengo una palabra que decirles: minería. Esas minas están llenas y sobre todo: están sin explotar. Y varios estudios de reconocidos geólogos señalan el rio Sincrofía, que atraviesa la zona, como un yacimiento natural de oro. No se pierde nada por examinar, ¿no? El transporte hasta las ciudades sería caro, pero el negocio en general sería más que rentable en caso de que allí haya algo. Para empezar, debemos preguntarnos…

Y así una hora y media. Sin que nadie se levantase y se fuese. Hasta el Emperador parecía interesado a intervalos. La charla acabó con una gran ovación. He de reconocer que fue emocionante. La gente de pie, aplaudiéndome. Cientos de personas reconociendo mi trabajo. Hasta el inexpresivo Taushe esbozaba una sonrisa. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien…

Tras la charla, unas cincuenta personas se me acercaron para felicitarme. Las felicitaciones siguieron al salir de la sala. Era la una menos cuarto, y en una hora y quince minutos empezaba la comida con el Emperador. Mientras paseaba por los puestos de exposición, justo frente al perteneciente a los productores de vino nacionales, un hombre se me acercó. Era alto y delgado, vestido de verde azulado y con unos pequeños ojos marrones.

Chisodamie Takro, el empresario más importante, rico y poderoso del norte. Precisamente la viticultura era su fuente de ingresos principal, aunque también era propietario de varios terrenos, que explotaba o arrendaba.

\- Ministra Tsum. Quería decirle que me ha encantado su charla. Estoy pensando tomar esa oportunidad en los campos del oeste de la que habló. La búsqueda de oro al este suena apasionante, pero ya no estoy en condiciones de tomar aventuras, jaja- dijo animadamente.

\- Gracias, señor Takro. Es usted muy amable. La idea del oeste sería una gran oportunidad para usted. Dejaremos que los buscadores de oro se encarguen de ese negocio al este… ¿Y cómo le va todo?

\- Bastante bien, Ministra. Precisamente, la Universidad Lakranna me ha ofrecido recientemente un puesto como profesor en su departamento de enología.

\- Eso es fantástico. La Universidad Lakranna es posiblemente la mejor universidad existente. Debe ser todo un honor.

\- Lo es, por supuesto, Ministra. No lo he aceptado, no obstante. Es una oferta tentadora, pero mis viñedos norteños nunca han perdido una competencia, y este no será el caso, claro.

\- Produce usted un vino muy bueno, señor Takro. El mejor del mundo, dicen. Coincido con ese dicho.

\- Gracias, gracias, Ministra. Aún así estoy teniendo algunos problemas…

\- Si yo pudiese ayudar...

\- Verá, señora Ministra. Estoy teniendo problemas con la gestión del agua.

\- Ah.

Ah. La gestión del agua siempre ha sido uno de los temas más complejos de la historia del Imperio Kou. Los embalses son construidos de forma privada, y su gestión también corresponde a las empresas. Desde las excavaciones para drenaje hasta la manipulación de parte del curso del rio para que llegue a los campos de plantación, todo lo realizan manos privadas.

Pero claro, los permisos para obras mayores le corresponde entregarlas al Ministerio de Recursos Naturales. Para que la obra se lleve a cabo se necesita la aceptación de a veces tres partes. Siempre las partes del Ministerio de Recursos Naturales y la empresa privada. A veces una tercera parte, la propietaria de las tierras. En un mercado con muy poca competencia, las aguas del Imperio Kou eran controladas, en más de un ochenta por ciento, por una sola empresa. No sólo esta empresa controlaba las ''aguas'' y sus derechos como tal, sino también prácticamente todas las construcciones de ingeniería hidráulica del Imperio. ¿El nombre de la empresa?

Kikikí.

Sí, Kikikí. Creedme, hay nombres más raros. Este era… peculiar. No más peculiar que la familia que fundó la empresa y la dirigía. Hace cuarenta años, el hijo pequeño de una familia dedicada al comercio de esclavos decidió hacerse con la propiedad de unos terrenos pantanosos al oeste del país. En los siguientes cinco años, mediante astucia empresarial, contactos y trucos sucios, ese hombre, médico de profesión, se hizo con el control de la mitad de las aguas del Imperio. A lo largo de los últimos treinta años, su control no ha hecho más que aumentar, hasta el ochenta por ciento que se cuenta a día de hoy. Uno de los empresarios más poderosos del oeste, su poder se ha visto disminuido por el caso Dulois. Corrupción. ¿Que por qué se tanto del tema? Porque el dueño y fundador de Kikikí es mi padre.

\- Señor Takro… Debería hablar con mi padre para esos asuntos.

\- Su padre no se ha mostrado muy receptivo acerca de la manipulación del curso del rio Fli. Ni tampoco al aumento de la explotación de los embalses de la zona.

\- Pues tiene usted derecho a utilizar agua para sus viñedos, señor Takro. Solicítelo formalmente al Ministerio de Recursos Naturales. No pueden negárselo.

\- Todo se embarra cuando el Ministerio se mete en nuestras cosas… estoy seguro de que todo será mucho más amistoso si se soluciona sin intervención pública.

\- Ya veo. Hablaré con mi padre, señor Takro. Claro que no puedo prometerle nada.

\- Entiendo. Muchas gracias, Ministra.

De nada, señor Takro. Si me disculpa.

Y así, me retiré. Siempre me ha resultado incómodo el tema de Kikikí. Ni iba a heredar el control de la empresa ni tampoco lo quería. No me gustaba el tema del agua y sus derechos. Tampoco sus construcciones. Si los materiales geológicos de los ríos. Como dije en la charla, se puede llegar a encontrar oro en algunos cauces fluviales, sobre todo en los pequeños. Estaba segura de que había algo del rio Sincrofía. Puede que no mucho, pero ese terreno…

La hora de la comida con el Emperador se acercaba. No sólo estaríamos el Emperador y yo, claro. También estaría la Emperatriz, el Príncipe Kouen, el Príncipe Koumei, Taushe, Kiribe, los otros diez miembros del Consejo de Ministerio del Ministerio de Comercio y seguramente alguien más. Entretenida comida…

Mi charla había claramente dado sus frutos. En los corrillos se hacían planes para salir disparados a los sitios que indiqué para hacer negocio. Particularmente interesados se mostraban en dirigirse al este. Algunos me preguntaban si el Ministerio concedería alguna ayuda para estas iniciativas. ''Ya veremos'', respondía simplemente. El tema de las subvenciones siempre es problemático. ¿Y si volvían a los tres meses porque allí no había nada? A saber cuánto dinero se tiraría a lo tonto… Las subvenciones se utilizan para motivar el comercio. Y, visto el ambiente en la FECOA, motivación no faltaba. Pueden ganar mucho dinero, ¿para qué pagarles por ello?

Eran las dos menos diez y yo ya me encontraba en el ala norte del Palacio Imperial, donde se desarrollaría la comida, junto con ocho de los diez restantes miembros de la dirección del Ministerio. Faltaban Tzido y Reiko… otra vez. Si fuesen a llegar tarde a la comida con el Emperador, yo…

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! Otra vez tarde… No volverá a pasar- entró diciendo Reiko, falta de aire.

\- Ha sido culpa mía. Nos hemos entretenido con... perdón- dijo Tzido.

\- Bueno. Ya sabéis, cuidamos nuestras palabras y trasmitimos con claridad nuestro mensaje. Esto tiene que salir bien. Estos días han superado todas nuestras expectativas. Sigamos así. Esta es la prueba más importante. Por Dios, que no la cague nadie- dije yo.

Todos asintieron. No se podía fallar. Dios, si alguien metía la pata lo despediría sin dudar. Taushe y Kiribe se nos unieron cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las dos. Kiribe me informó que seríamos veinte comensales. Los once miembros del Consejo de Ministerio, Kiribe, Taushe, el Emperador, la Emperatriz, el Príncipe Kouen, el Príncipe Koumei, el Príncipe Kouha, la Princesa Kougyuku y el Director de la Oficina Económica de las Autoridades Imperiales.

Oh, mierda…

Otra vez él. ¿Qué pintaba en una comida de ese tipo? Sí, era una comida, pero en muchos aspectos era una importante reunión oficial que determinaría mi futuro político. ¿Qué pretendía Kouha? No puedo pensar ahora en eso. Mi objetivo único debe ser la reunión. Taushe, acercándose a mi, me dio unas indicaciones de cómo se organizaría la mesa.

 _Emperador_

 _Taushe Tsum_

 _P. Kouen P. Koumei_

 _Tzido Yamahiko_

 _Reiko Shushintia_

 _Ki Mou (RepEmp) Kiribe_

 _P. Kouha Matatishe_

 _Shourigato Idoio_

 _Shahine (RepMin) P. Kougyoku_

 _Nilsiom (RepCoMin) Cassopo (DirOEdeAI)_

 _Emperatriz_

Siendo así la distribución, no corría problema de colisionar con Kouha. Tenía entendido que el Príncipe Koumei era una persona muy interesante y agradable. El Emperador… seguramente se pasaría todo el tiempo hablando con Taushe. No le culpo. Y no es que yo me muera por hablar con él. Simplemente tenía que implantarle en la cabeza la idea de que podía hacerse mucho más rico y obtener mucho más poder si llenaba de dinero a los habitantes de la zona este del país.

A las dos se abrieron las puertas del comedor principal. Una magnifica estancia, ornamentada acorde con el resto del Palacio, pero por algún motivo este salón era más elegante. Hablamos de una sala grande, con una mesa de madera marrón brillante, a la que flanquean veinte sillas del mismo tono. Algunas mesas pegadas a las paredes contenían el aperitivo, que se tomaba de pie y antes de sentarse en la mesa. Hablamos de los primeros treinta minutos. El suelo era una gran alfombra roja, con detalles en dorado. La sala estaba muy bien iluminada. El dibujo de las paredes representaba escenas de guerra.

La primeria media hora consistió en no quedarme nunca junto a menos de dos personas, con la intención de evitar a Kouha. Los políticos son muy perceptivos, podrían darse cuenta de mi comportamiento junto a él. Kouha, por su parte, hablaba mayormente con Kougyoku, acercándose a veces a Kouen. No me crucé con el Emperador en esta primera media hora.

Todo cambió cuando nos sentamos a la mesa. Todo, todo, todo. Tras la bendición inicial, se empezó a servir la comida. Junto a ésta se sirvió el vino, un Vangois de Cralsome, lo mejor de su cosecha.

\- El vino está bueno- dijo una voz a mi derecha. Sin duda, me hablaba a mi. Calma y adelante.

\- Coincido con usted, Majestad. Precisamente he estado hablando con el señor Takro antes de venir. Sus vinos son los mejores.

\- ¿Ha probado los producidos en Estemo?

\- No los he probado, pero sí he oído acerca de su reputación. A la altura de Cralsome, dicen.

\- Yo diría que son mejores. Claro que hay que apoyar la producción nacional. Un amigo del sur, Sigto Meliso, me ha comentado que el transporte público de mercancías en la frontera sur es más que deficiente.

\- Lo siento, Majestad. No dude que mañana mismo realizaré todas las gestiones necesarias para iniciar los trámites de renovación de efectivos.

\- Contratará a la empresa Fetro para tal fin.

Es Fetra, idiota…

\- No lo dude, Majestad.

\- Bien.

La comida siguió con relativa calma. En este tipo de encuentros siempre hay algo de tensión. Koumei era un hombre amable y culto. Tenía la intención de hacer un gran acuerdo comercial en materia agrícola con Sindria, un plan realista y prometedor, el cual tenía bastante bien atado. Taushe entretenía al Emperador para mi y Kouen en ocasiones participaba en la conversación. Hombre estratega, me preguntaba por los costes comerciales que produciría el cierre de la frontera sureste.

Todo iba bien, hasta que…

\- Ministra, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto, Príncipe Koumei.

\- ¿Vería con buenos ojos una relación extramatrimonial entre dos miembros del Consejo de Ministerio?

\- Ah.

Tzido y Reiko. No podríais haber sido más discretos. Al menos en la comida con el Emperador.

\- No, Príncipe Koumei. Tomaría medidas al respecto.

A mi ignorancia, se produjo uno de esos momentos en los que prácticamente todo el mundo está en silencio, y la voz se proyecta más alta.

\- Lo cierto, Ministra, es que no es una falta muy grave, a mi parecer.

\- La vida es una guerra que hay que ganar, Príncipe Koumei. No hay tiempo para desviarse de las obligaciones.

\- ¿Nunca hay un armisticio?- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la mesa.

El autor de esa pregunta, Kouha, me miraba fijamente, al igual que la mayoría de comensales, Tzido y Reiko incluidos.

Tenía que responder. En los ojos de Kouha había… enfado. Frialdad y tristeza. ¿Por una estúpida discusión sobre geología? No. Había algo más.

\- Puede- me limité a decir.

\- ¿Puede qué?- exigió él.

\- Puede que haya un armisticio cuando se den las condiciones.

\- ¿Y cuáles son las condiciones?- preguntó, levantando las cejas y apoyándose en la mesa.

\- Kouha- intercedió Kouen con simpleza.

\- Las condiciones son las condiciones. El carácter, la personalidad.

\- ¿Hablamos de la personalidad?

\- Kouha- dijo Kouen, un poco más alto.

\- Prefiero no hablar de esto.

\- ¿Porque estoy loco? ¿Porque me excita la sangre?

\- ¿Crees que es sólo eso?

\- ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Mi amor por los marginados?

\- ¿Amor? ¿Qué sabes tú de amor?

\- Puede que esté loco por amor. Puede que sepa más de amor de lo que tú piensas.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Kouha? ¿Qué te diga que estoy enamorada de ti?

\- Quiero que me digas que ha significado nuestro tiempo juntos.

Fue entonces. Cuando ambos recordamos, a la vez, que no estábamos solos en la mesa. Que estábamos rodeados de gente. Que nos habíamos dejado llevar, y que todo se había acabado. Creo que una parte de mi quería esto. Quería acabar con el secreto. Pero no así.

Desplacé mi vista hacia la derecha de Kouha, posándola en Tzido y Reiko. Tras lo cual dije:

\- Ustedes dos están despedidos. Con permiso.

Y así, destrozando en miles de pedacitos mis oportunidades de ascender políticamente, me levanté con calma y me fui. Me fui.


	22. Chapter 22

Sur de Rakushou. Siete menos cuarto de la tarde del jueves, veintiuno de diciembre. Una mujer rubia, de altura media, elegantemente vestida y una expresión que varía entre tristeza, enfado, confusión y arrepentimiento camina sin rumbo fijo por calles poco transitadas. Si no fuera imposible, se podría señalar como Alana Tsum, Ministra de Comercio del Imperio Kou. Pero, en plena Feria de Comercio Anual del Imperio Kou, ¿cómo iba a estar la encargada del comercio del país en otro lugar que no fuese el Palacio Imperial del Rakushou?

Pero sí. Era ella.

A fin de cuentas, lo había estropeado todo. Incluso antes de que Kouha lo rematara, ninguno de los presentes era tan estúpido como para dejar pasar esa frase... Creo que en el fondo lo único que deseaba era decirle lo enamorada que estoy de él. A Kouha le conocí el martes, tres de octubre. Nuestra relación la formamos el domingo, doce de noviembre. Todo ha sido tan rápido... Tan intenso. Dos meses y medio de emociones y sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido. Pero, ¿ha valido la pena?

Hum...

¿Dónde ir? ¿Con quién hablar? ¿Qué hacer? Me aterraba volver a casa. Mi padre, profundamente humillado, estará allí. Necesitaba encontrar unas palabras apropiadas para disculparme. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no se hubiera enterado... de que la información no hubiese salido de ese salón...

Si de algo estaba segura es de que no podía volver al Palacio. No. No podía. Pronto anochecería del todo... ¿Hay algún lugar apropiado para mi?

En la que debía ser mi vigésima vuelta a la sección sur de Rakushou, me encontré en el límite que la zona hace con la sección centro. Embajadas, restaurantes de categoría, tiendas elegantes, museos... El Museo de Ciencias Naturales...

El Museo de Ciencias Naturales de Rakushou contenía no sólo una sección de exposición, sino también una de estudio. Un sitio tranquilo, donde aquellos con acceso pueden experimentar tranquilamente. Y yo, asociada al Museo en su Departamento de Investigación Geológica, lo tenía. Era el lugar más apropiado para mi. Donde yo pertenecía.

Llegué al Museo en diez minutos. Los guardias de la entrada se asombraron al verme, pero no me impidieron el paso. No tenían permitido hacerlo. Una vez dentro, me dirigí a la derecha, por un gran pasillo. El laboratorio se encuentra al fondo de éste. Pero en la quinta puerta, me paré. Al ver el cartel junto a la puerta, que dictaba:

''Las Geodas. Prof Takol, Prof Sumida, Min Tsum''

La exposición de las geodas... Aquella en la que había participado recientemente. Me preguntaba cómo habría quedado. Y entré.

Morado, rosa, púrpura. Variedades de ese color se observaban por toda la sala, cuidadosamente diseñada para que fuese esa gama de colores la predominante. La iluminación estaba preparada de tal manera que en la sala sólo se observaban, a parte de esos colores, el negro, de la oscuridad, y el marrón por los muebles donde se exponían las preciadas rocas.

Me acerqué a una de las que había clasificado yo. De un rosa claro, me recordaba a...

No, esperad. No sólo por el color. Era todo. Todo Kouha era una geoda. El exterior se ve como una simple roca. Una a la que le puedes dar una patada: no consideras que valga nada. Pero el interior... El interior tiene color. No todo el mundo se da cuenta de que está ante una geoda. Hay quien diría que es sólo una piedra más. Pero si sabes acercarte, si sabes analizar...

\- Siempre has tenido talento para esto. Que estancia tan bonita...- dijo una voz a mi espalda. Una voz conocida. Pero... ¿cómo?

Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, el dueño de la voz se puso a mi lado. Su pelo dorado no tenía lugar en tan lúgubre sala. Ni su piel clara. Por otra parte, sus ojos negros...

\- Lo siento, Shuko. Lo siento.

\- Alana, escucha. No tienes nada por qué disculparte.

\- Ya. Supongo que... se ha extendido.

\- No... fuisteis realmente discretos.

\- Oh, no.

\- Alana...

\- Debería haber hablado contigo. Lo siento, Shuko. Pero... yo...

\- Shh- dijo él, abrazándome.

\- Se acabó.

\- La gente lo no está enfadada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Alana. La gente está hablando del tema, sí. Pero es un cotilleo más.

\- Me levanté de una mesa en la que estaba sentado el Emperador...

\- Ah...

\- Que cagada, lo siento.

\- Alana, tranquila. Pase lo que pase, me tienes a mi.

\- No merezco eso...

\- Sí, Alana. Te mereces ser feliz.

\- Yo... ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

\- Museo de Ciencias Naturales. No hay que ser un lince.

\- Vaya... ¿que debería hacer?

\- Bueno. Tu equipo esta muy tenso, pero controla la situación. Has despedido a la Vice Ministra de Comercio, así que el liderazgo se lo han repartido.

\- Oh, Reiko, Tzido... tengo que disculparme.

\- Alana... se que es difícil, pero tienes que ir. No porque te vayas a sentir mejor haciéndolo. Sino porque es tu obligación. Eres la Ministra de Comercio. Debes estar allí. Y lo sabes muy bien. Yo estaré contigo.

\- Es... cierto. Y cuando todo termino, te contaré lo que ha pasado. Te lo prometo.

\- Vamos. Juntos.

No merecía a Shuko. Diga lo que diga. Nadie merece a alguien como él. Tan comprensivo, tan amable. Tan inteligente... Con los pies en el suelo, Alguien que no haría las estupideces que se me atribuyen. Y fuimos caminando al Palacio. De donde no debería haberme ido.

Pasadas las siete y media, llegamos a la residencia de la Familia Imperial. La gente que estaba en la puerta nos miraba. Iba a ser más duro de lo que pensaba... o al menos de como lo ponía Shuko, que al verme dudar, me cogió de la mano. Y así, llegamos a ala oeste.

Con disimulo, la gente se giraba a mirarnos. Matatishe se nos acercó, y sin dejar de sonreir dijo:

\- Si lo necesitas, podemos encargarnos nosotros. No te fuerces.

\- Gracias. Pero... estoy bien. ¿Dónde están Reiko y Tzido? Debo disculparme...

\- Tenían que solucionar una cosas. No podían simplemente irse.

Como había hecho yo.

\- Cierto. Revocaré su despido. Y siento el espectáculo. De verdad, estoy muy avergonzada.

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿Que pasó cuando me fui?

\- No se habló del tema, Ministra. La comida y la tarde en general han seguido sin incidencias.

\- Gracias. Gracias, de verdad. Y lo siento.

Así, entre la incómodas miradas, fui a buscar a los recientemente despedidos. Los encontré hablando junto a una mesa. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que me acercaba, sonrieron. Sonrisas de perdón. Cálidas.

\- Perdón, perdón, perdón. No estais despedidos. Fue... un impulso estúpido. Lo siento. No habeis hecho nada malo.

\- Ministra, no pasa nada. Nosotros no deberíamos haber actuado así- dijo Reiko.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Gracias por... no haberos ido...

Sonrieron ante tal comentario. Eran felices. Eran claramente las dos personas más felices de toda la Feria. ¿Es ese el rostro del amor?

\- No obstante, Ministra, Reiko y yo estuvimos hablando antes de la FECOA. Creemos que lo más conveniente para todos es dejar nuestros puestos en el Ministerio.

\- No hace falta, de verdad.

\- No es por nada de lo que ha pasado hoy. Ni porque no sea apropiado. Creemos que una vida en la costa oeste sería más fácil ahora...- dijo Tzido.

\- Verá, Ministra... estoy embarazada.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, ¡vaya! ¡Eso es fantástico! Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

\- Lo sabemos desde hace dos semanas. Nos caseremos en tres meses. Nos gustaría empezar una nueva vida- dijo Reiko.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Si así conviene, permaneceremos en nuestros puestos hasta que se cierre el ejercicio de este año. Así los nuevos ocupantes podrán empezar junto al nuevo ejercico. Será menos lio- dijo Tzido.

\- Claro, claro. Una vez más, lo siento.

\- No hace falta que se disculpe más, Ministra. Todo está bien ya.

\- Me alegra oir eso.

\- Tenemos una reunión, Ministra. Si nos disculpa.

\- Claro.

Reiko y Tzido se fueron por mi izquierda. Al pasar junto a mi, Reiko me dijo en un susurro:

\- Lucha.

Durante el resto de la tarde me dediqué a disculparme con los funcionarios del Ministerio de Comercio por mi actitud. Siempre junto a Shuko, todos parecieron tomarselo bien.

Sobre las nueve menos diez, me encontré con una persona de la cual me había olvidado. Casi no le reconozco. Y una vez lo hice, no entendía por que se dirigía a mi.

\- Graf... señor Dakiega...

\- Ministra Tsum. Lamento interrumpirla, pero el Príncipe Kouha ruega su atención.

Tras intercambiar una mirada con mi hermano, le asentí a él primero. Después, mirando a Graffie, volví a asentir.

\- Será un momento, Ministra. Si me acompaña.

Soltándole la mano a Shuko y dirigiéndole una última mirada de seguridad, empecé a seguir a Graffie. Poco a poco, fuimos abandonando el ala oeste del Palacio. Nos dirigíamos al ala este. Una vez íbamos por la zona centro del Palacio, Graffie, unos pasos por delante de mi, dijo sombríamente:

\- A veces va a los barrios pobres de la sección oeste de Rakushou. Cuando va, la gente le mira como a un Dios. Como la única luz en una habitación cerrada. No por ser un Príncipe. Sino por la manera en la que les trata. No les ve como basura inservible. Ni como algo que no debería existir. Les ve como personas. Sirvo a la causa de su hermano por él. Moriré por él, si así debe ser. Nunca sera Emperador. Pero será todo fuente de poder en lo que a mi vida respecta.

Tras eso, no dijo nada más. Seguimos andando hasta las estancias en las que estuve hace apenas unos días con Kouha. Graffie paró, parecía confuso. Mirando hacia los lados, estaba claro que Kouha y él habían quedado en estos pasillos. Pero el Príncipe no estaba. Entonces dijo:

\- Espere aquí, por favor.

Graffie se fue por un pasillo a la izquierda. Tras un día agotador, física y mentalmente, me apoyé en una pared a la derecha. En el más absoluto silencio, se oyó débilmente un hilo de voz:

\- ¿Entonces? ¿No es insuficiencia cardíaca?

\- Cre creo que sí.

\- Tomu... ¿crees?

\- Ve verá, Príncipe Ren... le he tra tratado con di diuréticos. Limpiaba su organismo con me medicamen mentos especiales. Pe pero... puede que los diuré réticos...

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Me me parece que que los diuréticos han afec afectado su nivel de po potasio en sangre.

\- ¿Por eso me encuentro mal?

\- Los diuréticos le le han provocado hi hipo hipopotasemia. Escasez de potasio en la san san sangre.

\- ¿Tengo dos enfermedades?

\- La la hipopo potasemia no está muy avanzada. Sus suspenderé el tratamiento con diuréticos. De deberá comer más... pláta plátanos.

\- Pero... ¿entonces que pasa con la insuficiencia cardíaca?

\- Antikaliuréticos.

\- Joder, ¿qué?

\- Los los medicamentos que he hemos usado hasta ahora inducen un con concominante incremento de la ex excreción de potasio. Los los estudios para des descubrir diuréticos que aumentaran la excreción de so sodio inhibiendo su inter intercambio con po potasio en el túbulo contorneado dis distal dieron como re resultado dos tipos de agentes con conservadores de potasio: ant antagonistas de la adosterona y a agentes que actúan di dire directamente in inhibiendo la reabsorción de sodio y se se secundariamente, la la secreción de de potasio.

\- Doctor Tomu...

\- Le le trataré con espiro espironolactona.

\- ¿Se acabaron los diuréticos?

\- No no, debe seguir tomándolos. Pe pero con los antikaliuréticos, no le ha harán daño.

\- Joder...

\- Lo lo siento, Príncipe Ren.

\- No pasa nada. Voy fuera.

Me separé rápidamente de la pared, volviendo al centro del pasillo. Se oyó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse momentos después. Unos pasos... venían hacia mi.

Y entonces, apareció. Con la misma ropa que tenía por la mañana, expresión cansada y, en cierto modo, triste. Se sorprendió al verme, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura para decir:

\- Lo siento. He tenido el peor día de mi vida. Esta mañana apenas podía moverme de como dolía... Pero no hay excusa que justifique lo que ha pasado en la comida. Lo siento. Tomé unos calmantes y... bueno, no me sentaron bien. He hablado con mis hermanos. No te pedirán la renuncia. Perdón.

Definitivamente, estaba triste. A un nivel que nunca antes había visto en nadie. Como un perrito al que le acaban de dar una patada, no quedaba en él nada de esa chulería y seguridad que tendía a mostrar. Me miraba, no a la cara, pero no a los ojos. Esa visión tan vulnerable...

\- Kouha, quiero abrazarte... ¿qué me dices?

\- ¿Qué?- respondió sorprendido.

\- Ven.

Kouha se acercó a mi, al principio lentamente, de forma dubitativa, para acelerar al final. Era unos centímetros más bajo que yo, pero su abrazo era fuerta y firme. En medio del Palacio Imperial de Rakushou, todas las tensiones de la semana se evaporaron. Todo se perdonó, y Kouha y yo éramos las dos únicas personas que importábamos.

\- Kouha, lo siento. Por supuesto que sabes que es el amor. Mi batalla la acabo de ganar. Si tengo que dejarlo todo para estar contigo, así será. Sólo me importas tú.

\- Alana, siento lo de la clase...

\- Yo también. Se acabaron los perdones. Ya está.

Entonces nos separamos, tras lo cual, Kouha me dijo, mirándome a los ojos:

\- Lo has oído, ¿no?

\- Lo siento. No debería haberlo hecho- le respondí con un sentimientoo de culpa sólo superado por mi deseo de evitar todo tipo de mentiras.

\- Da igual. Siento no habertelo contado, no quería preocuparte.

\- Ya estamos disculpándonos otra vez...

\- ¡Príncipe Ren! Disculpe, le estaba buscando- dijo Graffie, que llegaba por el pasillo de la derecha a paso rápido.

\- Todo va bien, Graffie. Puedes retirarte- le contestó Kouha, sonriendo.

\- Sí, Príncipe Ren. No dude en llamarme si surge cualquier cosa.

Reticente, el Escribano de la Seiden de Kouha se fue por el mismo pasillo por el que llegó.

\- Bueno Alana... hay algunas cosas que me gustaría explicarte. Pero preferiría que lo hiciese un experto en la materia. Si me acompañas- dijo, marcando el paso hacia el pasillo de la derecha.

Entramos por la primera puerta. Tenía que ser, a la fuerza, la estancia en la que Kouha hablaba de sus problemas de salud. Nada más entrar, un fuerte destello hizo que entrecerrase los ojos. Pasamos del pasillo, poco iluminado a una sala con una luz perfecta. Amarillo, blanco... Las velas y lámparas de techo estaban colocadas para tal fin. Y cumplían su labor a la perfección.

La sala estaba compuesta por muebles y estanterías de madera. Las últimas estaban llenas de frascos de distintos tamaños y colores, en los primeros había material claramente médico. La sala estaba ordenada e inmaculada. En una silla, y tras una mesa de madera situada en el fondo de la sala, un hombre mayor examinaba algo con un miscroscopio amarillo. No se dio cuenta de nuestra entrada.

Tras cerrar la puerta, el hombro levantó la cabeza, y tras vernos, se puso en pie de inmediato. Era un hombre alto y muy delgado, casi esquelético. Piel pálida, con aspecto enfermizo, y unos pequeños ojos grises claros que nos miraban con sorpresa. Su poco pelo blanco estaba peinado hacia la izquierda, y vestía una bata blanca, con pantalones de color dorado pálido.

\- Pri Príncipe Ren... dis disculpe, no... no le habia visto.

\- No pasa nada, Doctor Tomu. Alana, este hombre es el médico de mi Seiden, Moikko Tomu. Es uno de nuestros más valiosos activos. Médico farmacólogo e infectiólogo. Y es especialista en patología quirúrgica. Es todo un innovador en las tres áreas, ha escrito varios manuales. Sobre todo de patología quirúrgica. Ya te los mostraré. Doctor Tomu, ella es Alana Tsum, Ministra de Comercio. Mantengo una relación sentimental con ella.

El Doctor Tomu se acercó a nosotros, al igual que nosotros íbamos hacia él. Al andar se tambaleaba, la coordinación de sus pies era pésima. Se balanceaba ligeramente de atras a delante. En los poco pasos que dio hacia nosotros, sus piernas le flaquearon dos veces. Una vez frente a mi, me extendió la mano, la cual tomé. Temblaba un poco y sus finos labios formaron una débil y pequeña sonrisa.

Justo delante de mi, pude analizar su rostro con más atención. Párpados caidos, rostro cetrino, y sin barba o bigote alguno. Ese hombre era la debilidad hecha humana.

\- Es un pla placer, Min nistra- dijo, tras lo cual soltó mi mano.

\- El placer es mio, Doctor Tomu- le respondí.

\- Err, Doctor Tomu, ¿podría explicarle a Alana lo que me pasa?

\- Oh sí sí. ¿Nos sen sentamos?

\- Claro- dije.

Tras desplazarnos a la mesa en la que estaba sentado antes el Doctor, él se puso tras esta. Kouha se sentó en la silla de la izquierda, y yo en la de la derecha.

\- Por favor, Doctor Tomu, háblale a Alana de lo que me pasa...

\- Sí sí. Vera, Ministra. El Prín Príncipe Ren su sufre insuficiencia ca cardíaca izquie izquierda. El la lado izquierdo de de su corazón no no funcio funciona bien. Esto hace que se se acumu acumule san sangre y mucosida mucosidades en sus pulmones. Los síntomas so son princi principalmente falta de de aliento, can cansancio y y tos. Tos so sobre todo de de noche y con con sangre a veces.

\- Así que era eso...- dije, mirándole.

\- Sí. Pero ya estoy en tratamiento. Bueno. Es cierto que el último no ha salido como esperábamos, pero seguro que este va mejor.

\- Kouha...

\- Alana, ¿oiste lo de los diuréticos? Pues este hombre es quien los desarrolló.

\- No no no no Prí Prí Prín Príncipe Ren, yo yo so solo de desarro desarro desarrollé los an anti antikaliuréticos. No no los di dieréticos...

\- Entre otras muchas cosas. Eres de lejos el mejor médico de esta ciudad.

\- Prí Príncipe Ren...

\- Doctor Tomu, agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Ahora Alana y yo tenemos que retirarnos. Le avisaré si algo va mal.

\- Si si no es problema... podría dar darle ahora los medicamentos.

\- Ah, claro.

El Doctor Tomu se dirigió a una de las estanterías. Cogió una cajita de madera y, acercándose, se la dio a Kouha.

\- Se será una píldora junto a ca cada diurético... Eh... Y en vez de una por por la mañana, cambi cambiaremos a una junto a cada co comida. De desayuno, almuerzo y ce cena.

\- Claro, Doctor. Gracias.

\- Gracias, Doctor Tomu, por su amabilidad- dije yo.

\- No no es nada...

Entonces nos fuimos. Tras salir del laboratorio del Doctor Tomu, no pude resistirlo:

\- Kouha. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

\- Hum. Al Doctor Tomu lo conocí hace cuatro años. Uno de los pueblos de Enlace Dorado fue descubierto, y el Comando Norte me pidió que me encargara yo.

Enlace Dorado...

Hace diez años, por todo el Imperio, aunque particularmente en el norte, algunos pueblos empezaron a conspirar contra el Trono. Se hicieron llamar Enlance Dorado. Los alcaldes de estos pueblos eran antiguos terratenientes ansiosos por recuperar su poder. Operaban en las sombras, reclutando a otras ciudades, consiguiendo dinero, armas, colocando a su gente en puestos importantes... Y poniendo a sus ciudadanos en contra de Rakushou. Quitaban ayudas, expropiaban tierras, negaban permisos de todo tipo... señalando siempre al Gobierno central, claro. Incluso llegaron a provocar actos vandálicos por los que culparon al Ejercito Imperial. En estos pueblos, que no solían superar los 20000 habitantes, se cultivó un clima de profundo odio hacia el Imperio Kou que tuvo grandes repercusiones.

Hace ochos años, se decidió actuar. Se arremetió directamente contra estos pueblos, matando a sus dirigentes y a todos los ciudadanos que no reconocieran y veneraran al Emperador. Fue una lucha dura, ya que en los dos años que transcurrieron, los pueblos se hicieron con armas y dinero suficiente para plantar cara. Diez meses después del inició de la operación, se dio por terminado al Enlace Dorado. Pero lo cierto es que, en algunos pueblos más pequeños, los alcaldes continuaron su legado. Mientras que los primeros pueblos del Enlace Dorado acabaron saliendo a luz, estos nuevos siempre se mantuvieron ocultos. Más sutiles en sus formas, era muy difícil localizarlos. No obstante, aquellos que cometían un error, eran rápidamente localizados y dados caza. Hace dos años se volvió a asegurar que el Enlace Dorado estaba acabado. No se han vuelto a ver signos de esta organización. Pero... ¿realmente se han ido?

\- Yo acepté encantado, claro. Había cierto incentivo...

 _Cuatro años antes_

El carruaje iba por un camino ámplio y muy cuidado. A ambos lados se extendían campos impolutos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era un paisaje tan... aburrido.

\- Llevamos cinco horas de camino. ¿Cúanto queda?- pregunté.

\- Cuatro más...- respondió asustado mi pobre asistente.

\- ¡¿Cuatro?! Pero Graffie, me dijiste que eran seis horas.

\- Príncipe Ren, lo siento. Creía que llegariamos antes a Klasto. Perdón.

\- Oh, Dios. Juguemos a algo.

Graffie abrió los ojos tanto que debían dolerle. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo mis juegos?

\- Jinjin, Junjun, Reirei, acercaos. General Toxidio, tú también. Tenemos que ponernos en círculo. Al suelo todos.

Toxidio y Graffie parecían menos entusiasmados que Jinjin, Junjun y Reirei. Toxidio, hombre de sesenta y cinco años, altura y peso medio, pelo blanco, rostro serio y cansado y ojos marrones, se sentó fente a Graffie. Jinjin y Junjun estaban de frente, mientras que Reirei era la que me había tocado delante. A mi izquierda se sentaba Toxidio y a mi derecha Jinjin.

\- Bien, explicaré en que consiste este juego. La persona sentada a tu izquierda le hace una pregunta a la persona que está sentada frente a ti. Y tú tienes que decir si está o no mintiendo. Por supuesto, está prohibido mentir en modo alguno. Jugamos en grupos de dos. Tu pareja es la persona que se sienta a tu derecha,empezando por mi. Es decir, las parejas somos: Jinjin y yo, Graffie y Reirei y Junjun y Toxidio. Al final del juego, las parejas suman sus aciertos, y la pareja que tenga más aciertos ganas. Cada acierto suma dos puntos, cada equivocación, resta uno. No contestar resta igualmente un punto. Para responder las preguntas no se permite ayuda de ningún tipo. Bien, ¿todo claro? Pues... ¡empezemos!

\- Voy yo. Toxidio, pregunta algo a Reirei.

\- Humf. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¡No, no, no! Tiene que ser algo más complejo- intercedí asqueado.

\- Bueno... ¿conoces el Decreto Ley 20/265?

\- No- dijo Reirei.

\- ¡No, no, no! Reirei, tú solo informas a los demás si mi respuesta ha sido correcta o no.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó.

\- Una vez más. ¿Toxidio?

\- ¿Te levantas cada día antes de las siete y media de la mañana?

Todos los ojos cayeron en mi, ante lo que dije:

\- Sí. ¿Reirei?

\- ...

\- Reirei, ahora.

\- ¡Ah! Sí, sí. Me levanto cada día a las siete.

\- Punto para mi. Bien, vamos a seguir. Jinjin, ¿preparada? Vamos allá. Junjun... ¿has tomado alcohol alguna vez?

\- Yo diría que... ¿no? No- dijo Jinjin.

\- Es correcto, nunca he tomado alcohol- dijo Junjun.

\- Punto para ti. Y sigues preguntando tú, Jinjin.

\- Yo... le pregunto a la persona que Graffie tiene en frente...

\- Exacto.

\- Vale... General Toxidio... ¿en cuántas campañas militares ha participado?

\- Voy a decir que en cincuenta y cinco- dijo Graffie.

\- Es falso. He participado en sesenta y tres.

\- Bien. Pues sigo yo, que le pregunto a Reirei sobre el Príncipe Kouha- dijo Graffie.

\- Exacto- comenté. Ya habían pillado el juego.

\- Bien. Príncipe Kouha... ¿cúal es su actividad favorita?

\- Yo digo que es pasar el día con... nosotros...- respondió Reirei.

\- ¡Muy cierto! Punto para ti, Reirei.

\- Entonces yo le pregunto a Junjun sobre Jinjin... ¿Jinjin, has visitado Txukma, al oeste?

\- No, no lo ha hecho- dijo Junjun.

\- Cierto, nunca he estado ahí.

\- Vale... entonces yo. General Toxidio, ¿Graffie, tienes trece años?

\- No, no tiene trece años- dijo Toxidio.

\- Correcto. Tengo catorce años.

\- Bueno... Reirei, ¿dónde naciste?

\- En Masitmu, al norte- dije entonces.

\- Es cierto, nací en Masitmu- dijo Reirei.

\- Bien. Junjun, ¿sabes suturar heridas?

\- Sí. Sí que sabe- respondió Jinjin.

\- Cierto, se suturar heridas.

\- Entonces, Graffie. General Toxidio, ¿conoce la Melodía de Trasmuxia?

\- No, no la conoce- dijo Graffie.

\- Sí que la conozco- respondió Toxidio.

\- Es una melodía que sólo conocen los habitantes de un pequeño bosque del sur... no puede conocerla.

\- Usted la conoce.

\- Yo soy un erudito.

\- Y yo llevo cincuenta años viajando por estas tierras. Claro que la conozco.

\- No es posible. Jinjin sólo la conoce porque nació en la zona. Lo tienen muy escondido.

\- Conocí de su existencia y aprendí a tocarla hace treinta años.

\- Eso es falso.

\- Graffias, ¿quieres un puñetazo en la cara?- dijo Toxidio.

Desplazándose a mi lado, Graffie dijo:

\- No es su turno para preguntar- tras lo cual le sacó la lengua.

Toxidio se levantó indignado.

\- ¡Vale, vale! El General Toxidio no mentiría, así que tomaremos su palabra. De todas formas, cuando podamos conseguir una flauta, el General Toxidio nos deleitará con la melodía para eliminar toda mancha de su nombre. ¡Seguimos!

Las cuatro horas restantes de juego fueron bastante entretenidas. Jinjin y yo ganamos el juego, pero lo más divertido era ver a Graffie y Toxidio lanzándose insultos velados. Eran las siete y media de la tarde cuando llegamos a nuestro destino: Gummiklae. Gummiklae había sido señalado recientemente por los servicios de Inteligencia como uno de los pueblos pertenecientes al Enlace Dorado. En la sierra de Saffle, al norte, este pueblo de mil doscientos habitantes dio señales inequívocas de su pertenencia al Enlace Dorado. Todo encajaba. Su alcalde era Mommuto Siska, antiguo terrateniente.

Los dos carruajes pararon a un par de kilómetros de nuestro objetivo. Al bajar se procedió al avistamiento, el nombre que recibía la primera parte presencial del plan. A una distancia segura, se analiza la situación previa al inicio del ataque.

\- Bueno. Siete y media de la tarde. Ocho grados. Estamos a un kilómetro de Gummiklae y... no se avista a nadie cerca. El terreno es estable. Continuemos. ¿Mi espada?- dije.

\- Aquí, Príncipe Kouha- contestó Graffie, dándome mi arma.

\- Bien. El equipo lo formamos: Graffie, Toxidio, Marrek, Tsutse, Ziomel, Craspoke y yo. Jinjin, Reirei, Junjun, Shalto, Miffi, Daitres y Kasro permanecereis aquí. La operación no debería durar más de tres horas. Si superado ese tiempo no hay señales nuestras, comunicádselo al Comando Norte. ¿Todo entendido? Bien, ¡pues da comienzo la operación!

Nos dirigimos entonces a Gummiklae. Con capas verdes cubriéndo nuestras cabezas, avanzamos hasta las primeras casas. Algunas personas mayores paseaban, había niños jugando... todo era muy normal. Tras descartar cualquier peligro inminente, continuamos por las estrechas calles. dirigíendonos al centro del pueblo. Siempre con la vista puesta en el campanario, cosneguimos llegar a la Plaza Mayor del pueblo en unos minutos. Era obvio que, donde estuviera un campanario, estaría el Consistorio. Y así fue.

Justo a la derecha se encontraba un edificio de piedra, bastante grande al compararlo con los demás edificios del pueblo. En la Plaza apenas habría una veinte personas. Volviendo a descartar peligro alguno, entramos en el Consistorio.

Estaba totalmente vacío.

\- En este tipo de Consistorios, la zona administrativa y las oficinas del alcalde están situadas a la izquierda- dijo Ziomel, el especialista en operaciones rurales.

Continuamos por el pasillo de la izquierda. Tras un pasar por un par de puertas, vimos una entreabierta, alrededor de la cual nos apostamos. Ahí, pudimos oir la siguiente conversación:

\- Entonces, ¿está todo listo?

\- Sí. A las nueve, nuestros socios verterán un compuesto tóxico en el estanque. Una vez los síntomas empiecen a mostrarse, haremos correr un informe que diga que esa sustancia es una de las utilizadas por el Ejercito del Imperio Kou.

\- Bueno... hay tres estanques en la zona. ¿En cual se hará el vertido?

\- Será en el-

\- ¡¿QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?!- dijo una voz detras de nosotros.

\- ¡ATRAS!- gritó Craspoke, desenvainando su espada y dirigiéndola contra el guardia que nos acababa de descubrir.

Pero eran ocho guardias.

\- ¡Voy dentro, antes de que se escapen!- dije yo.

Tras entrar de golpe en la habitación distinguí dos figuras. Una de ellas, obesa, salía por una puerta a la izquierda. Otra, estaba en el suelo. Parecía haber tropezado. La voz grave que preguntó en que estanque se haría el vertido debía pertenecer al gordo. En estos momentos lo importante era impedir ese vertido...

\- ¡Uno se escapa por la izquierda!- grité.

\- ¡Voy yo!- contestó Graffie. Los guardias que nos descubrieron no parecían ser precisamente diestros en la lucha.

Esto significaba que a mi me tocaba el hombre que estaba en la sala... Dicho hombre ya se había levantado. Sacó una daga reluciente, tras lo cual dijo:

\- ¡No des un paso más! ¡Te mataré!

El hombre era alto, de complexión normal. Su pelo rubio claro estaba peinado hacia la izquierda y sus ojos grises me miraban con determinación. Ligeramente bronceado, vestía una bata azul y unos pantalones negros.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunté.

\- ¡CALLATE! Suelta la espada, ponte en el suelo y no te mataré- dijo él.

\- Eso no va a pasar.

\- Niño, he dicho que al suelo.

Toxidio, Marrek, Tsutse, Ziomel y Craspoke entraron en la sala. El hombre, claramente sobrepasado, dio tres pasos atras.

\- Hablabas de un estanque en el que harías unos vertidos tóxicos. ¿Nos dices cuál es? Entonces puede que te dejemos vivir- le informé.

Sin decir una palabra, el hombre dio otro paso atrás. Esa determinación era peligrosa...

\- Salid todos- dije simplemente a mi equipo.

Obedecieron al instante, cerrando la puerta. Estábamos los dos sólos en la sala. Acometí contra él, ante lo cual, sorprendido, intentó defenderse con su daga. Soltando mi espada, agarré su antebrazo derecho con mi mano izquierda. Detuve su puño izquierdo, que se dirigía a mi cara, con mi mano derecha. No era débil, pero para nada era fuerte. Conseguí quitarle la daga fácilmente, y una vez desarmado, le solté. Dando unos pasos atras, pregunté:

\- El embalse en el que haréis los vertidos. Díme cuál es.

El hombre no dijo nada. No había más remedio...

\- Hace unos años escuché una melodía proveniente de Reim que me encantó. Puede que la conozcas. Dice: ''Madik, oh madik, te na mudina ertana, madik, oh madik, na dala Reimana...'' ¿La conoces?- pregunté.

Sin respuesta.

\- Esta bien... pues quiero que te memorices ese estribillo. Cántatelo para ti mismo. Te ayudará a reflexionar.

Y sin más dilación, le di un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, ante el cual retrocedió, golpeándose contra la mesa. Cogiéndole por la bata con mi mano izquierda, volví a darle. Esta vez en la garganta. Me agarró la cara con sus manos, ante lo cual le tiré al suelo.

\- Quiero que sepas que todo acabará cuando me digas en qué embalse haréis el vertido- le dije.

Sin respuesta.

\- Pues continuemos...

Tras darle una patada en la cara, cogí la daga que antes le había quitado de las manos. Y se la clavé directamente en el hombro izquierdo. Justo al sacarsela, le rajé en diagonal, de su pectoral izquierdo a su ombligo. Volvió a caer al suelo. Esta vez, de su bata cayó una cajita que se rompió al tocar el suelo. Varias píldoras se desparramaron por el suelo.

\- Hum... ¿qué es esto?- le pregunté.

Sin respuesta.

\- Vale- dije, y cogiendo una cuantas, le oblige a tragárselas.

A los pocos segundos se llevó las manos al cuello, y empezó a salir espuma de su boca. Estando de rodillas, vi una buena oportunidad... de estampar mi rodilla derecha contra su cara. Tendido en el suelo, clave la daga en su rodilla derecha. Le pisé la mano derecha y, tirando de su antebrazo hacia arriba, le rompí la muñeca. Cayendo, clavé mi rodilla en su estomago, a la vez que hundí la daga en su mano izquierda. A continuación dirigí la daga a su ombligo. Una vez en su interior, le dije:

\- Ahora voy a ir bajando, ¿qué me encontraré?

\- Budi...to. Em embalse Budito...

\- Ajá. ¡Tsutse, entra!

Tras entrar el experto médico, se esforzó en no parecer sorprendido y asustado.

\- Que no muera. Si me ha mentido acerca de en qué embalse se van a hacer los vertidos... lo que le espera es poco.

Convulsionando, sangrando por todos lados y con la boca llena de espuma, no estaba convencido de que fuese a sobrevivir una hora más. Tsutse se arrodilló junto a él, y empezó a tapar heridas.

Tardamos casi una hora en llegar al embalse Budito, una reserva de agua alejada del pueblo. Eran casi las nueve. El hombre al que había torturado nos acompañaba en una camilla. Tambien el alcalde, al que Graffie había capturado sin mayores problemas. Parecía que Tsutse le había conseguido salvar la vida. Al menos momentáneamente.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para confirmar que no nos habían engañado. Cuatro hombres se acercaron al embalse con grandes barriles.

\- Ejem...- dije acercándome.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿quién eres?- preguntó asustado un hombre moreno.

\- ¿Sois los envenenadores, eh?

\- Mátalo- ordenó el más gordo al más alto.

\- Eso no... ¡está nada bien!- dije, tras lo cual me abalancé contra ellos.

El alto perdió su cabeza en un par de segundos. Después fui a por el gordo. Cuando estaba prácticamente a su lado, el cuarto integrante me atacó por detrás. Con una vuelta en el aire hice una profunda herida en los cuellos de ambos. El moreno intentó huir. Dio unos pasos, hasta que mi espada, volando, le atravesó la cabeza. Buena puntería.

\- Se acabó. Y ahora, chicos... ha llegado el momento en que tenéis que hablar- dije mirando a nuestros dos invitados.

Al día siguiente confirmamos que el hombre obeso al que Graffie capturó era Siska, el alcalde. Del otro, que asegura ser médico, le sacamos que se llamaba Moikko Tomu, que trabajaba por encargo, que era investigador médico y que hacía todo esto por dinero. Al parecer trabajaba para el Ejercito del Imperio Kou, pero tras un caso criminal que envolvió a la mujer de un hermano suyo, fue licenciado con deshonor. Hum...

\- Tomu, ¿verdad? Curioso nombre. Llevas trece horas durmiendo- dije acercándome a la cama en la que estaba postrado.

\- ¿Dond...

\- Estás en Eskramos. Este es el edificio perteneciente al Comando Norte. No estás en una celda, como podrás comprobar, pero estás amarrado a la cama. Tsutse hizo un gran trabajo manteniéndote con vida.

\- ¿Y que m...

\- Varias heridas. Nervios dañados, huesos rotos... me contuve demasiado.

\- Hmm...

\- ¿A cuanta gente pretendías matar?

\- N no. No era... mortal. Dolor de cabeza... y estómago. Malestar general. Unos días.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

\- Humf. Dinero... para investigar.

\- ¿Investigar qué?

\- Medi... cinas.

\- ¿Y no había otra forma?

Tomu negó con la cabeza.

\- Puede que la haya...- le dije.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿Has pensado ser doctor privado? ¿De alguien que te permita investigar a tu gusto?- le dije.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Trabaja para mi. Como el doctor de mi Seiden.

\- ¿Seiden?

\- Ah, claro. Verás, soy Kouha Ren, el Tercer Príncipe Imperial.

Tomu abrió mucho los ojos. Intentó decir algo, pero no tenía palabras.

\- Venga. Trabajarás para mi. Dispondré para ti unas estancias en el Palacio Imperial de tal forma que, cuando no estés trabajando como mi médico, lo harás como investigador. Sólo tendrás que jurar lealtad absoluta al trono. ¿Qué me dices?

\- S sí... sí quiero. Lo haré.

\- Fantástico. Pues bienvenido a mi Seiden, Doctor Tomu.

 _Fin_

\- Y así fue como el Doctor Tomu entró a mi servicio- dijo Kouha, extendiendo los brazos.

\- Kouha... intentó matarte y envenenar a un pueblo entero.

\- Oh, vamos, Alana. Estaba desesperado por investigar.

\- Pero... ¿por qué aceptó? Le pegaste una paliza, y le dejaste al borde de la muerte.

\- Y le di inmunidad, y recursos, y un laboratorio...

\- Todos los miembros de tu Seiden...

\- Exacto. Todos tienen historias apasionantes. Gente que fueron dejados de lado, marginados... ¿sabes? Yo fui uno de ellos. Se lo que sienten. Necesitan a alguien que cuide de ellos. Que les de la mano en la oscuridad...

\- ¿Para iluminarlo todo?

\- No. Para que no se sientan sólos en esa oscuridad.

Ahora estábamos frente a una ventana. Habíamos estado andando mientras Kouha contaba la historia. Ante un precioso paisaje de los jardines de Palacio, sentí una necesidad irrefrenable. Y entonces, le extendí mi mano derecha a Kouha, la cual tomo con su mano izquierda.

\- Kouha... quiero conocerlos.


End file.
